Til Death Do Us Part
by Deanlu
Summary: An explosion on a crime scene, the FEDs, and old friend from High School, and a set of stubborn lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I have several ideas floating in my head lately. I also have two weeks to be able to write. So I am exploring these new ideas as quickly and completely as possible. This will probably be a 5 or 6 chapter story. So hang on because it is going to be a bumpy ride.**

"Detective Rizzoli, you are relieved of duty and have been placed on medical leave until further notice. You are not to be in contact with any of your team. You are not to approach the precinct or attempt to investigate this case. If you do so, you will be permanently removed from the force. Do you understand these instructions?" Jane looked on as Special Agent Winez spoke to her; Cavanaugh was standing behind his desk.

"Yes, but I want to see Maura. She is my fiancée, and I have a right to speak with her." Jane said even as she struggled with the heaviness on her chest.

"Medical Examiner Maura Isles is no longer available to you. She will neither contact nor see you in person until further notice. Is that understood?" Agent Winez stated firmly.

"Yes, you bloody bastard." Jane knew that meant only two things. Either Maura was severely injured or she was dead. Either way, the Feds has her in one form or the other and Jane had lost her. Hell, they should all be dead after the explosion in the warehouse. She wasn't sure what had gone wrong. Jane turned and used the cane to leave Cavanaugh's office. Her left arm in a sling, her right leg messed up, multiple bruises, a bandage over her right eye, blurred vision, and two cracked ribs. The minute the door slammed and she was gone Cavanaugh turned on the agent.

"You cannot possibly think Detective Rizzoli had anything to do with this going wrong?" Cavanaugh yelled at Agent Winez.

"I don't know what happened and until I do none of that team will talk to each other." Agent Winez was pissed. He had lost three federal agents on top of the four Boston Police Officers.

"At least let her know her fiancé is alive, or it will kill her." Cavanaugh stated in no uncertain terms.

"No! I am going to flush the rats from this sinking ship. I know someone here at Boston Police Department leaked the information and I intend to find out whom?" Agent Wines argued back at Cavanaugh.

"How is the rest of my team then?" Cavanaugh questioned. He was positive the leak was on the FBI side, but he was more concerned about his detectives and medical examiner.

"Detective Frost is in stable condition and should be fine in a few days. Detective Korsak and Medical Examiner Maura Isles are in protective custody. Both have received minor injuries and have been treated, but none that are life threatening. As for Detective Rizzoli I am only enforcing what the Doctors have asked for her injuries." Cavanaugh shook his head and looked at Agent Winez.

"You do not know Detective Rizzoli. All you have done is cause more trouble. I pray you haven't killed her." Special Agent Winez gathered up his folders and stepped toward the door.

"I know what I am doing. You just do your job." The door slammed shut. Cavanaugh sat heavily into his chair as he heard a knock. He looked up and waved Crowe through the door.

"No go?" Cavanaugh shook his head. "This is going to kill Jane. Maura and she are inseparable. She will think she's dead now."

"Put a watch on Jane by tonight. I want to make sure she doesn't do something stupid." Crowe nodded and left the office. "Damn it!" Lt. Cavanaugh yelled.

Jane walked into her apartment, closed the door, and leaned against it. The sounds of screaming, the explosion filling her head again. She stared at the wall across the room and then closed her eyes as she remembered. They had been called to the scene of a mob hit. Maura arrived with her. They had entered the warehouse and met up with Agent Gabriel Dean. The federal bureau of investigation would work with them on the case and not interfere for the moment. Maura had begun examining the body, Frost was examining some evidence. Korsak was talking to several agents.

Jane had just turned and begun walking toward the back of the warehouse when she heard the sound of metal hitting the concrete floor. She had turned yelling for everyone to get out. As she passed the body she had grabbed Maura and covered her body as she took them both to the floor. Suddenly a loud explosion had resounded and she felt metal beams strike her back. Her last words to Maura before she blacked out were, "I love you. See you on the other side." Then all had gone dark.

Jane opened her eyes. She didn't know if her wife was alive or dead. She had been axed out of the investigation. Hell, who was she kidding? She was so badly hurt she was barely standing. Pushing off the door she opened it again and went across the hallway. She knocked on Marissa's door. She listened as feet walked to the door, then locks slid back.

"Jane? Oh God, you look terrible. Where is Maura?" Marissa looked behind Jane, but saw no sign of the detective's fiancée. Jane's face said volumes. "How can I help?"

"I need the bandages changed and I need to use your phone. I am afraid someone is watching me." Jane responded. Marissa nodded, and gently helped the detective into the apartment.

"Let me get my first aid kit. Ever since that night you got hurt and Maura knocked on the door, I keep it fully stocked." As Marissa went in search of the kit Jane picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"I need help. Yes, hurt pretty bad and I think I am being watched by the good, the bad, and the ugly. No, I can be ready in forty-five minutes. Yes, I understand." Jane hung up the phone. Marissa came back in and changed Jane's bandages. When she was finished Jane thanked her and headed for the door.

"Jane, didn't you want to use the phone?" Jane looked at Marissa.

"No, just tired. I am going to lie down. Maybe tomorrow." Marissa nodded.

"If you need anything, tell me. I am here for you until Maura can be. You two always were for me." Jane leaned heavily against the door for a minute and closed her eyes. Then she nodded and left back to her apartment. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on Jane's door.

"Detective Rizzoli, its Amman. You were told to expect me." Jane opened up her door and let Amman inside. "Are you ready?" Jane took one last look around and nodded. Amman picked up her bag and then helped Jane down to the white Limousine that was waiting. Jane watched behind them as they pulled away from the curb. No one followed. They drove out of Boston to a small airport. Amman drove right onto the runway where a private jet waited. Amman handed Jane's bag to the waiting crew and then assisted Jane up the stairs to a seat.

"Jane Rizzoli, long time no see. I was shocked with your phone call." A young woman in her mid-thirties, tall athletic build with blonde hair that flowed around a face that reflected back earnest, concerned questions. Her blue eyes and slightly tan complexion would lead some to believe she was just a piece of fluff. But if you looked into her eyes and watched how she carried herself you would know immediately she was one tough lady. She rose out of her seat and helped Jane to a bed.

"No, I need to sit up. Please Rebecca." Rebecca waved to two people in the back of the plane. They elevated the top of the bed and placed a pillow behind her head.

"I took the time to hack into the hospital to check your records and download the pertinent information. I also had a friend copy the Fed's case files, and Boston PD's files. They have been forwarded to my ranch. You haven't told anyone where you were going did you?" Jane shook her head which caused her to become dizzy. "Vision still blurred? Not surprised. It will take us about three to four hours to get where we are going. I have had all your meds filled and Doctor Peterson here will help get you back on your feet." Rebecca handed her a cup with the meds. Jane eyed them and then took them. The water she swallowed felt good sliding down her throat.

"Is Maura still alive?" Jane asked, her face betraying the pain physical and emotional she was feeling.

"I don't know yet. They haven't placed the information on file yet. But trust me when I say I will find out Jane. I never have trusted the government." Rebecca watched as Jane fell asleep. She then signaled the flight crew to prepare to leave. Amman signaled the new driver to leave from the door. Jane was strapped in for takeoff as Doctor Peterson took her vitals. Amman came up behind her. The tall, dark mideastern man's deep black eyes watched the doctor shake his head.

"You take a big risk Ms. Rebecca. Your favorite government agent will not like this happening." Rebecca nodded as she went to sit for takeoff. Amman sat down beside her.

"Tough Ninnies! He needs to grow up. Amman, you are her personal body guard while on the ranch. She needs time to heal while we look into what happened. She has a strange proclivity for attracting danger." Amman looked at the young woman as they took off.

"Yes, I read her jacket while I was waiting for the Feds to be removed from view. How is Robert since he drew them off from the apartment?" Amman inquired looking over at his boss and friend.

"Oh, he is fine. I believe he should be "sprung" very soon. I have sent Waterhouse to spring him." Amman nodded.

"They are going to figure out soon enough that you spirited the young detective away. Then our enemy will be on the doorstep." Rebecca chuckled as the captain informed them they could move around. She rose and moved over to where Jane slept.

"He will figure out soon enough who is really at fault. But for him keeping Jane and Maura apart, I cannot forgive him." She moved the hair that had fallen across Jane's face behind her ear. "How is she Doctor?"

"Not good, there is heaviness in her chest she whispered before she drifted off. I believe she may be taking on fluid in her lungs. You might want the surgical team ready when we arrive." Peterson went back to his monitoring. She nodded to Amman who made the call.

_**Boston 2 hours after Jane has left…**_

"Jane, open the door. It's Frankie." He knocked again. No answer. "Come on Jane, open the door." He knocked again. "Damn it Jane, answer the door." Marissa came out of her apartment.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked Frankie as she noticed the deep concern on his face.

"I can't get Jane to come to the door. I wanted to check on her." Marissa nodded and flitted back into her apartment. She returned with a key.

"Jane gave it to me after she lost her keys one night. She knows I am up late studying." Marissa inserted the key into the door and opened it. Both she and Frankie entered the apartment. "Where is Joe Friday?"

"I have him and Maura's tortoise, Bass, at my place." Frankie headed into Jane's bedroom. "Dammit Jane!"

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Marissa was looking around the apartment. Nothing seemed out of place except for the note on the counter with Jane's gun and badge. Frankie had come back out into the main room when he noticed the gun, badge, and note on the counter.

"Shit!" Quickly Frankie went to the counter and opened the envelope. "Shit, shit, shit! Now things are worse." Frankie picked up the phone and called Cavanaugh. "She's gone. She thinks Maura's dead." Frankie listened to Cavanaugh. "Yes, I am sure. I am standing in her apartment. Her gun and badge are on the counter. She has left a letter resigning her position and explaining she cannot go on without Maura. She said by the time we read this she will be gone." Cavanaugh spoke to Frankie some more. "God Damn it! I don't care what Winez says my sister is missing and may be dead now. If he has just let her see Maura this would not be happening. You are both going to have to explain to Maura what happened. God help you both." Frankie hung up and looked toward the ceiling. "Janie where did you go? God, Maura is gonna kill me. I thought I could get here in time to let her know she was in a safe house and fine." He looked up at Marissa, "Did she say anything to you?"

"Well, she knocked on the door and asked me to change her bandages. I invited her in and she asked to use the phone. But she never used it Frankie. Then she went back to her apartment saying she was tired and needed the rest." Frankie thought hard.

"How did she look to you Marissa?" Frankie had moved forward and gently grabbed her arms.

"Bad, Frankie. The wounds on her were pretty red; one looked like it might be infected. She also looked like she was having trouble breathing. She was in a lot of pain." Marissa knew there was something else about the way Jane had acted, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Alright, if you remember anything else call me. No one else, call me." Frankie handed his card to her and then wrote a number on it. "Marissa, only call this number. Do you understand?" She nodded.

_**Somewhere over the central United States…**_

"Her breathing is real labored. I think the lung may have collapsed." Peterson said to Rebecca.

"We are only about 30 minutes out. The ambulance is waiting along with my private nursing staff. Everything is ready." The doctor nodded. He just hoped it would be in time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part Deux**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am freely using them for a little mischief and fun. This is really pulling at me as I write. I know where I am going, but some of the detail is very difficult. As always please review.**

"Jane? Jane, come on honey wake up." Maura's voice filtered down to Jane's subconscious.

"Too tired. Just let me go." Jane croaked out. She felt like there was an elephant sitting on her. She heard the faint sounds of beeping and what seemed to be an oxygen machine.

"No, Jane! You have to hang on for me. You have to hang on. Please Jane." The voice called out to her softly. Jane reached for the mask as she opened her eyes and blurred images grabbed at her hands. The detective started to fight the hands that were on her until she felt a pinprick and hot fire flooded through her veins. Her last words, "Maura," seeped out in a whisper.

"What happened?" Doctor Peterson came through the door to find Nurse Betty and Rebecca holding Jane down as an intern finished administering the sedative.

"She has been in and out of consciousness, badly hallucinating. I think we are going to have to keep her sedated until her lung heals some more," responded the intern. Doctor Peterson came to the bedside as Rebecca backed away.

"I was afraid of this. Rebecca you really know how to fuck up a doctor's life. She needs more help than I may be able to give. It has been a week now. She's recovering slower than she should." Rebecca looked at Peterson and shook her head. She moved toward the bed again.

"No, no way. She is recovering. I think this has to do with more the will to want to live." Rebecca ran her fingers over Jane's cheek and face. "I have already ascertained that the leak was from inside the FBI. Whether Agent Winez wants to admit it or not, he has an information problem. Jane's life is in danger only if she saw something. Right now, this person thinks she saw something because she has disappeared." Rebecca walked over to the window and looked out. The day had dawned clear with the sun shining across the red rock mesa. As far as the eye could see Rebecca controlled this land. She would protect her friend. She would find Jane's fiancée and get her here too. Hopefully, out of harm's way. "He is already looking for Maura. Someone else has been probing the computer information. The spider bots we set out for tracking inquiries are bringing back some interesting information." Rebecca shook her head. "No, doctor." Rebecca spun on her heal and faced the doctor. "Heal Jane, anything you need to do the job will be brought to you. Money is no object. Now I have business to attend too. Amman, don't leave her side." Rebecca took one last look at her friend and walked out. The Middle Eastern man watched his employer leave then turned to Doctor Peterson. The doctor threw up his hands and began to rant.

"Stupidity! This woman doesn't know the first thing about how serious this is." Amman held up his hand. Amman always seemed to be able to find a peaceful state even when all around was in chaos.

"No, doctor. She does know. She has been here before and lost everything Jane now has. If not for the detective here, she would have also lost her life." Peterson's curiosity was peaked now. He moved toward Amman, after quick glance toward the door.

"Will you tell me?" Amman looked toward the door where his employer and friend had exited. He sighed and nodded.

"I can tell you some. The rest she will have to choose to give you." Amman took a seat and the doctor followed after increasing the oxygen and checking Jane's pulse. He nodded when he found it was okay then sat and waited.

"Ms. Rebecca was at junior college with Jane. But she wasn't in the police program. She was in business management. Her father had wanted her to take over the ranch here and make it a profitable business. She lived in Boston with her mother, which you know had divorced her father and left Texas. Rebecca's senior year she was stalked by a serial rapist. Unfortunately, for Rebecca he decided to attempt to destroy her soul first. He raped, and then murdered her girlfriend. Jane was doing an internship with the Boston Police Department at the time. She was with the officer in charge when they answered the call. She had met Rebecca briefly before that, but just as passing acquaintances." Amman stopped when a low moan issued from the woman in the bed and she began to twitch. He got up and spoke in a very soft voice attempting to sooth the detective. She slowly relaxed and fell back into a healing sleep. Doctor Peterson checked her stats and found all fine.

"Nightmares, I can imagine she has some doozies." Both Amman and the doctor returned to their seats.

"Jane befriended Rebecca something the police are never told to do with victims. They became good friends. Jane was on duty about a month after the death of Rebecca's partner. A call came in that a rapist had struck once more. Jane responded once again with her partner." Amman stopped and took a deep breath. "I will never understand how someone can hurt the innocent. I do not wish to understand." Amman looked the doctor in the eye. "The rapist had gotten to Rebecca. But he had failed to kill her. Jane spent the next four months helping her friend recover when she wasn't looking for the rapist. Due to Rebecca surviving they had enough evidence to put him away for life. Jane helped Rebecca fly to Texas to her father's ranch after her graduation. Yes, Rebecca stayed and graduated. She said she would not let monsters or others pity stop her from achieving her destiny. Strangely, her destiny changed that night. She has only allowed Jane close since then. No, others are allowed to penetrate her icy shield. She has become the exact image her father wanted in a son. She can be ruthless when needed. " Amman watched the as Jane seemed to breath more freely. "Trust me, as a cattle rancher, oil tycoon, and electronics and computer CEO she needs it."

"Rebecca said she would not let the Fed's do to Jane what they had done to her. What did she mean?" Peterson asked as he glanced toward Jane.

"Agent Winez held back key information that would have led to the serial rapists arrest before Rebecca's partner was killed. If the agent had given the information to the Boston Police Department the rapist would not have killed five more girls including Rebecca's partner or raped Rebecca." Amman shook his head thinking about what he had revealed. "To say that she hates the Fed's is understating it. She has one friend on the inside, but she does not even trust him fully. Some say she is strong and vibrant young woman. Which she is, but it has come at a terrible price and inside exists a great deal of pain. Pain she understands like no other."

_**Elsewhere on the Ranch…**_

"Welcome Mr. Gonzalez. I have been looking forward to our meeting." Rebecca extended her hand which the older Hispanic man took and laid a soft kiss on it.

"It is an honor Ms. Anderson. Your father was always a good friend. "Rebecca smiled and then gestured to the nearby chairs in her study. "How can I be of service?" Rebecca's study was decorated in early Texas history. Reproductions of the Come and take it Flag and The Texas Constitution decorated the walls. On the piano near the window were pictures of her family, friends, and close acquaintances. A longhorn cowhide covered the center of the floor in front of a fireplace. Several leather chairs and a leather couch surrounded the cowhide rug.

"May I offer you refreshment coffee, ice tea, or water?" Rebecca waited while Mr. Gonzalez selected his refreshment.

"Coffee, please. You have always been a woman who has observed the courtesies." Rebecca handed Mr. Gonzalez his coffee offering sugar and cream which was declined. After they were both situated with their drinks Rebecca began her slow dance of words with Mr. Gonzalez.

"I noticed recently some activity on the western border of my land that may not be…shall we say welcome. I just wanted to make sure that there were no misunderstandings in the future with my boys out and about checking the fence lines." Rebecca looked directly into Mr. Gonzalez's eyes. "I would hate for there to be a misunderstanding that resulted in an altercation that could not be readily repaired if you get my meaning." She waited as Mr. Gonzalez drank his coffee. He was not a stupid man. He knew that Rebecca would soon observe the movement of trucks and people. He just needed to keep her assured it was not going to harm her.

"I have recently had some friends who are working out that way. I will speak with them Ms. Rebecca. I would not want any altercations. I am aware of your keen interest that you take for individuals who cause you misunderstandings." He winked at her and placed his cup and saucer down figuring the conversation was at an end. _Old goat he knows exactly what is going on to the western land line. Let's see how he likes this little salvo,_ Rebecca thought.

"Good, good. However, I have given permission to the Border Patrol to do training exercises in that region of my ranch for the few months. If it works out it could become a permanent arrangement. You do understand." Rebecca's eyes had darkened to a stormy blue. Mr. Gonzalez understood in no uncertain terms. This would not do well for him.

"Perhaps, I can get them to move their work to a different part of my ranch." Rebecca clapped her hands together and leaned forward hugging the old man.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Can I offer you dinner? We are having Brisket tonight with all the fixings." Mr. Gonzalez rose and shook his head. He knew not to hedge his bets with the lady tonight.

"No Ms. Rebecca. I still have several head to brand and ready for market." Mr. Gonzalez donned his cowboy hat. Rebecca looped her arm in the older man's and walked him out. "Thank you for your courtesies." He then tipped the hat and left. Rebecca watched as he drove down the winding ranch road. Two rough looking men walked up next to her dressed in blue jeans, work shirts, and chaps. Leather gloves were held in their hands. One dark haired, medium build with a slight limp to his walk the other with sandy blonde hair, tall and lanky.

"Did he take the warning?" Jacob, the sandy blonde asked watching the retreating truck as it kicked up red clay dust.

"No, I don't think he did. He may have acted as if he would acquiesce, but I think this is going to be a problem. Jacob, have the border patrol start their runs. Let them know that I believe it could be either coyotes or drug runners." He nodded his head and walked inside to make the call.

"Edward, let the boys know to carry fully loaded out there all the time and to stay partnered up. I don't want them happening on anything without backup. If things get better here, I will ride out in a week or so. But I trust you all. Be careful though, we have limited fire power. I don't want any of ours to take a hit." Edward came up behind her and pulled her into a hug. Rebecca closed her eyes and let the heat of this loving man's body soak into her. It would be so easy to just trust, but then there was a flash of a broken body, covered in blood. Blonde long hair twisted and knotted with blood and vacant eyes the color of green staring back at her. Rebecca started and withdrew from Edwards arms.

"It's alright Rebecca. I told you before I can wait a lifetime and just exist in the shadow if needed." Rebecca looked down at the red clay ground and shook her head. "How is your friend?"

"Holding on I have other work to complete." She turned to go, but her hand was caught by the man.

"Be careful. The boys are always at the ready." Rebecca retreated to her study and made some phone calls.

"Have you found them Waterhouse? Really? I didn't think he would take that risk again? Alright. I want you to make Maura disappear and reappear here. Can you manage that without letting them know she has disappeared? Good, give me the number." Rebecca wrote down the number relayed by her attorney. "I will talk with you later." Rebecca sat down in the high leather back chair. She quickly dialed the number and waited.

"Patty Doyle, I have a problem and it involves your daughter."

_**Boston Safe house in an undisclosed neighborhood…**_

An older, slightly overweight man with a well-kept beard is holding a set of cards. Across the table a women in her mid-thirties to late thirties with very light brown-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and exquisite taste in clothing picks up a card and discards another. Two other men of who are most definitely federal agents sit in the other places. She then lays down her cards. "Gin"

"How is she doing that? She already took me for five hundred dollars." One of the agents responded. There was a knock on the door and the agents rose with guns drawn. They looked through the peep hole and then opened the door. Agent Winez waltzed into the room.

"I'm releasing you to go back to work and return to your homes. I am asking you to say nothing to the press or your families until further notice." He looked at Doctor Isles for a moment. "Frankie Isles is here to pick you and Korsak up, Dr. Isles. I am sorry for any inconvenience this has caused, but we had to make sure you were safe." He motioned the agents to wait outside.

"Yeah, right. Bloody bastard enjoyed keeping us here all that time." Korsak said as he gathered his items.

"Not now Korsak. We need to see Jane and find out what is going on." Maura quickly packed her stuff as Korsak did the same and walked out with the agents to Frankie's car. After they got inside the agents quickly left as Frankie drove away.

"Where is Jane? Why isn't she here? She did get my message right? Frankie, why aren't you answering?" Frankie pulled over at a nearby park. He gripped the steering wheel and then took a deep breath. Frankie had been dreading this since he had found his sister missing.

"Maura, Jane is missing. She isn't here because she thinks you're dead. She resigned her commission to the force over a week and a half ago. No one knows where she is right now. I have been trying to find her since she went missing but there is nothing." Maura fell back against the seat.

"What do you mean she just disappeared? " Korsak shouted.

"She was hurt real bad in the explosion. She checked herself out of the hospital, wouldn't listen to mom or anyone. She was desperate to find you, Maura. She walked into the precinct and then was ordered to report to the lieutenant's office. Inside was Agent Winez, he placed her on medical leave until further notice. He wouldn't let her know whether you were dead or alive. He wouldn't let her participate in the case. He basically implied this was all her fault. She left the precinct and went home. After that, we only know she spoke to Marissa briefly and had her bandage changed. Nothing has been seen or heard from her since then. No credit card activity, her cell phone, badge, and gun were left at the house. I just don't know." Maura starting softly crying. Frankie reached over and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I tried to get to her and let her know you were alive. I am sorry Maura. I failed." Maura hugged him. Korsak could not believe what he heard.

"Shh, it's okay Frankie. We will find her. One way or the other we will find her. Please, take me home." Frankie nodded, wiped his eyes. He then began driving them home. Upon arriving at Maura's Frankie walked her to the door.

"Listen, I will let Korsak off and come back. Okay?" Maura nodded and waited while Frankie let her into her house. Then he was gone. The solitary click as the door shut released the pent up grief Maura had been feeling to cascade down upon her. She fell to the floor just inside the doorway and began to sob uncontrollably. _Where was Jane? Was she dead? How badly was she hurt? Did the people who had blown up the warehouse have her? What was going on? Why didn't they tell her that I was alive?_ It was a full five minutes before she realized she wasn't alone.

"She's not dead Maura." Maura looked up into the face of Patty Doyle. "She's not dead, but she needs you. Come with me." Doyle reached out his hand. "We don't have much time." Maura grabbed it and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part Tres**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun. I do actually have a lot of fun writing these, but sometimes I wonder how far one can flex the morals and ethics of the characters. If it is done it has to be done in a believable way. Now I am rambling. Enjoy.**

The Northern sky rumbled with thunder as black storm clouds build in the distance. Rebecca took a deep breath as lightening flashed across the sky. She was sitting in the porch swing waiting. She heard the screen door to her ranch home open and one Jane Rizzoli step outside being helped by Amman. It had been two weeks now and the detective still looked pale and gaunt. The fire that Rebecca had looked for in her eyes was completely extinguished.

"You are not to be out of bed. I thought you were going to listen to Doctor Peterson." Rebecca made room on the porch swing and covered Jane with a quilt that had been her mothers. Once the detective was settled she nodded to Amman who went inside.

"You can't make me stay you know. When I am strong enough I'll just slip away somehow." Jane said as she watched the distance storm roll across the red clay plain. Rebecca watched the storm for a few moments.

"If I remember rightly you are the one who called me and asked for my help. I would like it if you would let me finish before you quote, "slip away." Did you eat this morning?" Jane shrugged her shoulders. A faint cool breeze from the approaching storm caressed the two women on the porch.

"Why do you live here Rebecca?" Jane asked as she turned to look at her friend. "You could live anywhere, but you live in such a desolate place." Jane went back to search the red rock plain and mesa's in front of her.

"Nothing is more desolate than the soul Jane. Perhaps I live here because it is a reflection of who I am inside now or maybe what you see as desolate I see as full of life and choose to surround myself with it." Rebecca's words puzzled the detective and reminded her a little of her fiancée. She could very well see Maura saying exactly those words and it caused her soul to collapse a little more from the grief of the unknown.

"You know it wasn't your fault that the explosion happened. Agent Winez withheld information from you. Specifically that the dead man was a drug lord. The explosion was to cover any evidence that authorities might have gleaned from the scene. You couldn't have known." Rebecca reached out covering Jane's hand immediately realizing from the detectives flinch that she would not be comforted. "Jane, you don't know if she is dead. Be patient."

"Patient! All I have been is patient. While I have been lying on my backside Maura could be dying or dead. She has to be dead Rebecca or she would have contacted me by now. I should not have come here. I should have taken my police revolver and ended it right there at least I could have been with her." Jane continued to watch the storm build which mirrored her soul in so many ways right now. In the distance red clay dust was being thrown up into the air from a truck moving down the ranch driveway.

"I think detective you forget who we are you and I. We don't give up. Do you remember the night you stayed with me after I lost Wendy?" Rebecca watched as Jane refocused on her. Jane nodded. "I wanted to end it all that night, but you wouldn't let me. I had the gun, the bullets, and the note all right there on the table. It would have been so easy Jane, except for you. You reminded me I would be destroying all Wendy and I stood for, all we had strived for in this world. You forced me to feel and look inside again." Rebecca watched as the truck drew closer. "Would Maura want you to end it?"

"Damn you! Don't do this Rebecca. I don't think I can go on without her. I don't know how to be without her. She opened a part of my soul I had walled off and I can't seem to rebuild the wall." Rebecca leaned forward and took Jane's hand. The truck pulled up coming to a halt in front of the house.

"You can go on, but remember I have grown accustom to getting my way in my old age. Look." Rebecca released Jane's hand and pointed to truck. The door was opened and out stepped doctor Maura Isles rumpled clothing, exhaustion showing plainly across her features, but a smile that would light up the darkest night.

"Jane! Jane!" Maura's voice called like a lifeline in a darkened world.

"Maura? Oh God." Jane looked at Rebecca in unbelief as Maura ran up the steps of the porch to the swing were Jane had risen, a little too quickly, and wrapped her fiancée in her arms. The two women held each other as grief and agony were released and joy flooded each soul. Kisses and touches exchanged, soft words of adoration, pledges of love and faith renewed within each other. Maura noticed Jane's condition once the overwhelming relief of the moment had passed. She sat down on the swing with her lover cuddling her close. "How are you here Maura? How did you find me?" Tears leaked down Jane's face as her voice begged to know. Rebecca had quietly moved inside to give the lovers the discretion they needed right now.

"Patty Doyle, he spirited me out of Boston after they released Korsak and I from federal custody. Jane I thought you were dead." Maura whispered as she kissed her lovers cheek. "I remember you shouting, running toward me, and pulling me under you as a loud explosion went off. Then the sound of the building falling around us. When I came to you were covering me and people were digging us out. You were so still…I thought…I thought." Jane was crying now uncontrollably. "They wouldn't let me see you or talk to you. Frankie saw me and I thought I could get a message to you from him. But you were gone. God, why did you leave?" Jane wiped her eyes pulling Maura close afraid she would evaporate away like water on the plains.

"I woke up in the hospital. No one would tell me anything about you or Korsak. I thought you were dead. I knew Frost was injured because I could see him in the other room. Then the Feds came in and started questioning me. God, my head hurt so badly and all I wanted to know was where you were. I checked myself out of the hospital and went back to the precinct, but before I could look for you they dismissed me from duty and threatened to take away my badge if I didn't obey. That damn agent Winez wouldn't tell me whether you were alive or dead. God Maura, this has been a nightmare. I almost…" Maura hugged Jane tighter desperate to let her lover know she was alive and here. "I called Rebecca. She was the only one who I thought could help or understand. I couldn't take care of myself and I was hurting so bad." Maura thanked God for Jane's friend. Jane fell silent as Maura held her and they just absorbed the love that surrounded them. The gentle sound of a throat clearing pulled the lovers back to the present.

"I believe now that the drama is over for the most part I will introduce myself and serve lunch. Maura Isles, I am Rebecca Anderson. Jane has told me a great deal about you." Rebecca shook Maura's hand. She then helped Maura sit Jane up straight and lunch was brought for the ladies as the storm rolled in the background. Jane ate for the first time in weeks her appetite returning with a vengeance.

"It is a pleasure to meet the woman who saved my Jane and brought me to her. Though I am curious to know how you know my birth father." Maura asked as she drank some ice tea. Jane chewed her chicken salad slowly tired from all the emotion she had released, but desperately wanting to hear the conversation.

"Let's just say Patty Doyle and I have had business dealings. Let's leave it at that." Jane's face swept up with an angry look at her friend. "Do not judge Jane until you walked in my shoes."

"He said he owed you. Would you care to explain that?" Maura continued when Jane had calmed herself.

"No, I would not. I, however, appreciate your inquisitiveness. Now I believe since you both seem about finished Jane and you would like to freshen up and rest." Amman came out of the house. "This is Amman. He is charged with your protection until further notice. Ladies you have the run of the house and property, though I would ask that you not go near the western border of my property. I have a small infestation problem I am working on and it is not safe. Amman, can you show the ladies to their room. Jane, Doctor Peterson will come to check you in a while, but I think I can be assured your recovery with quicken with Maura present." Amman and Maura helped Jane rise and walk toward the door. When Jane came even with Rebecca she had Maura stop.

"I won't forget what you have done. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." Jane said and hugged her friend.

"I could do no less. I haven't even begun to repay what you did for me. This is just a small thing." Rebecca whispered and then released Jane handing her off to Maura again.

"No, for Maura and me it is everything." Maura nodded and Rebecca just smiled. She watched as the ladies and Amman entered the house.

"You can stop watching from behind the house Edward. You could have just come out and talked with them." Rebecca turned as Edward walked around the side of the house where he had been standing and listening. Amman had signaled Rebecca during her conversation with the ladies that he was there.

"Maybe later, we have a problem. Your favorite Agent has shown up on the western border. Seems he is taking an interest in Gonzalez's friends." Rebecca sat down heavily settling her head in her hands.

"Why does that man continue to be a bane to me?" Edward came up behind Rebecca and began massaging her shoulders. Rebecca leaned back and closed her eyes. She felt the softest of kisses on her brow.

"Edward." Rebecca began, her blue eyes showing worry and something else Edward wasn't sure about.

"Shhh, I know just relax. Please." For once Rebecca relaxed and soon was fast asleep in the porch chair. Edward picked up the quilt from the porch swing and drew it carefully over Rebecca. Then he kissed her cheek softly and wandered inside.

_**Back in Boston…**_

Cavanaugh was sitting behind his desk. He picked up the package on his desk examining it again. He then picked up the phone. "I need to speak to the regional commander of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Yes, Lieutenant Cavanaugh. Hello, Mr. Lindle. I have some information that you should know personally. Yes, it has to do with Agent Winez and several of his current cases. Yes, I would love to talk with you here at headquarters this afternoon. Thank you, sir." Cavanaugh placed the receiver of the phone back down. Then he picked it up again. "Korsak, I need you and Frost here in an hour. I have some important information you need to know. No, you don't need to worry about Rizzoli or Dr. Isles they are safe. I'll explain when you get here." Cavanaugh hung up the phone and looked at the return address Rebecca Anderson, Anderson Industries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 4**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun! **

**Sorry I forgot the update yesterday I was treating my partner to a well-deserved Christmas surprise. She is a happy camper and now I can continue.**

**West Texas, Rebecca Anderson's Ranch…**

Maura stretched out on the king size bed as Jane rolled over and snuggled deeper into her side. "Penny for your thoughts," came the woolen voice of her detective. They had slept most of the afternoon and night from the relief and exhaustion they both felt. Now as the early morning rays brushed the red clay with pinks and reds of the new day forcing the night to give up its hold the lovers were finally rested enough to talk.

"I am just thankful for a new day with you and me in it." Maura rolled toward Jane wrapping her arms around her love. She kissed Jane deeply even as soft tears fell to cover Jane's face. "Shhh, I'm here Jane. I haven't left, nor will I" Jane nodded and sniffled a little.

"I thought you were dead." The detective opened her eyes and ran her fingers across Maura's face, softly tracing her skin and features. "In those moments after I woke and you weren't there I thought I would die too. I think Ma thought I had gone crazy. I wouldn't listen to anyone. I just needed you." Jane's tears ran down her face. "Even now I am afraid of closing my eyes, because I think you will disappear. I think the only reason I slept last night was exhaustion." Maura nodded, kissing Jane softly on the head and then kissing her lips.

"Me too. They wouldn't tell me if you were hurt or alive. Frankie got to me and said you were hurt real bad. I asked him to get a message to you. He said he would tell you I was in the safe house. Korsak said he thought Winez was hiding something. He said when he extricated himself out of the warehouse that we had been buried with rubble. It took them twenty minutes to get us out." Jane planted soft kisses across Maura's face and neck. She groaned loudly when she stretched a little too far causing her stitches to pull and pain to lance through her body.

""Let me see," Maura stated in no uncertain tone. Slowly she raised Jane's shirt to see the multiple bruises, the left arm was out of bandages but had several cuts, and purpling around her wrist caused Maura to suspect Jane had come close to breaking it. Then she noticed the area around Jane's lung where she had recent surgery. Concern twisted her face as she removed Jane's UT sweats noticing the horrible gash that ran down her leg. The doctor had used steri strips where it wasn't bad and stitches where the gash was deeper. "I had to make sure you were safe. I couldn't have handled you not surviving Maura." Maura's eye's swept up to Jane's face as she shook her head.

"I wouldn't have wanted to make it if you had not Jane." Jane let out a deep sigh and slowly sat up.

"Let me see you." Maura slowly removed her night clothes as Jane ran her hands over the bruises and minor cuts. "I don't seem to have protected you well enough." Anger erupted in Maura's face as she grabbed the detectives chin forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"Don't you dare! Don't you say you did not protect me Jane Rizzoli! You risked life and limb for me. We are both here and alive because you made the right choices at the right moment. Do you hear me? Do not doubt yourself!" Jane nodded and then smiled.

"Okay." She pulled Maura into a hug. "Now love me." Maura began to protest. Jane placed two fingers across her lips. "We have both been to hell and back. We can do this without killing each other I believe." Maura nodded as Jane let soft kisses begin to stoke the fire of their love.

**Elsewhere on the ranch…**

Rebecca laid flat on the top of the red rock watching the events in the canyon below with binoculars. Edward was beside her with a rifle. She watched for thirty minutes and then moved down the rock quietly. Two of her men waited at the bottom. They all mounted and moved away from the location quietly. None of the men's horses had tack, just saddles. They used their thighs to direct the animals while wrapping their hands in the manes. After they were quite a distance Rebecca signaled them to stop.

"They have not listened to my directions. I am going to have to bring in the big guns." Rebecca looked at Jaramillo, an older Hispanic man that worked for her. His dark hair was peppered with grey and his face with worry.

"Did you really expect Gonzalez to listen?" Jaramillo responded. "He believes all this land should belong to him since it was in his family before the War with Mexico. He still feels that the gringo's took it from them."

"I believe those Gringo's did take it from them, especially if I remember my Texas History correctly. But I am not them. I have restored the land back to its original state. I manage it well. But I will not have Gonzalez running drugs, weapons, or money through it. You know that Jaramillo." Rebecca shook her head, dismounted from her horse, and walked to the nearby creek that still flowed. Jaramillo followed and knelt down next to Rebecca.

"I know Rebecca, but he is el diablo in every sense. I have never understood why you try and work with him." Rebecca turned after slurping some water.

"Better the devil you know, then the one you don't." She responded with a glint in her eye to Jaramillo. She looked over at Edward who was talking with Jacob.

"He will kill you for this, you do know that." Rebecca stood and was followed by Jaramillo at her side.

"Not before I kill him." Rebecca turned and looked at the night as it was receding. The scent of another storm on the wind. "Then we both get what we want."

"What do you get then Ms. Rebecca?" Jaramillo asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Rebecca was watching a dust devil stir across the land in the distance.

"Peace." Rebecca walked away and mounted her horse. The men mounted and headed back to the ranch house.

**Two hours later at the ranch…**

Rebecca had the boys take care of the horses as she walked quickly to the ranch house. She could smell breakfast and coffee on the morning air. The sun was now off the horizon warming the plains area, though it would not get too warm since it was fall. Rebecca entered the house and went through the main hall to the kitchen. There she found Maura feeding Jane some bacon in a very sensual way. The rancher cleared her voice rather loudly which caused Jane to inhale and choke on the bacon. Rebecca laughed as Maura helped Jane.

"It looks good on you Jane." Rebecca walked over to her housekeeper, Maria, and gathers a plate. Then she sat down as a fresh cup of coffee was poured.

"What looks good on me?" Jane grumpily asked.

"Love." Rebecca smirked. Maura smiled and poured some cream into her coffee. Jane shook her head and then kissed Maura.

"It feels good, never thought it would happen." Jane poured syrup over the pancakes she was preparing to eat.

"Nor did I," responded Maura softly. Rebecca raised an eyebrow and looked at Jane for explanation.

"I'm not exactly the most trusting person." Rebecca chuckled and took a drink of her coffee. She watched the two love birds as they interacted at the table.

"So how did you sleep? Did Doctor Peterson check on you yet?" Maura answered as Jane was eating.

"We slept very well. It was a relief to have things back to normal after so much tension for so long. Doctor Peterson came in this morning to check Jane and declared her a hundred percent better than yesterday." Maura looked over at Jane. "I think he was a little surprised at how much color had returned to Jane's face." Jane choked again on her coffee. Maura helped her again as Jane turned and eyed her. Rebecca just started laughing knowing exactly what Maura was implying.

"You have a live one here Jane. She will definitely keep you on your toes and I believe guessing sometimes. I like that." Rebecca chuckled some more. They ate breakfast talking about the ranch, oil, and the electronics industries that Rebecca was the head of in the corporation. Toward the end Rebecca sighed, and turned to Maura and Jane.

"We need to talk. It seems the federal agent that you had problems with is here. Just a short distance from the ranch." Jane put a protective arm around Maura as she listened to Rebecca spin her story of what she believed agent Winez was up too. She told Jane about the proof she had on him, what the Boston PD had discovered, and what Gabriel Dean had discovered. When she was done Jane sat stunned at the table. Maura just couldn't believe it, yet she remembered Korsak had believed the agent was hiding something.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I have pulled you in deeper into one of my problems." Maura shook her head. Jane now understood why she had been isolated from everyone. He believed she had seen something. Which meant he was looking for her?

"No, he couldn't know you and Jane were friends. He made a mistake without even knowing it." Maura responded as she examined the young woman who sat at the head of the table. Rebecca nodded, but was watching Jane's face.

"Jane, what are you thinking?" Maura turned and examined her lover. Jane was very deep in thought, but Maura knew that look. Jane was making connections, piecing things together to arrive at a conclusion. Jane stayed quiet a few more minutes.

"He is hunting me. He thinks I saw something, but he can't find me. You had Maura taken away before he could track her. So he was left with his problems here. He has come to sort those problems out. Then he will head back to Boston to remove me. He cannot take the chance I saw something." Rebecca stared into her coffee thinking The game was getting more dangerous. She needed help even though she was loath to ask for it. But Jane and Maura had already been through hell. She couldn't risk them getting hurt again.

"Then we need to pull the noose tighter around his neck by cutting off his cover." Amman entered the kitchen at that moment. "Get the link to BPD ready to go, let Cavanaugh know we are going to listen in and contribute our two cents." Amman nodded and headed toward Rebecca's study.

**Boston Police Department, Homicide Conference Room…**

Regional Commander Lindle looked at the video, checking the different time stamps from the warehouse and several other previous cases, bank statements, email information, cell records, and confessions that Frost, Korsak, and Crowe had spent hours working on from a list of names they had been given. Agent Gabriel Dean sat tapping his knee nervously as file after file was perused by the regional commander.

"You knew about this and said nothing to me." Lindle looked at Agent Dean pointedly.

"I was told to investigate the possibility of a mole within the Boston Federal Bureau of Investigation. I was told to relay only my findings to Washington. Two days ago Lt. Cavanaugh came to me with the evidence he had gleaned from hours of discreet investigation by his officers. I took the information to Washington where the bureau investigated and validated it. There can be no other conclusion. Agent Winez has been using the Bureau to assist in the systematic transporting of drugs, laundering of money, transfer of illegal weapons, and trafficking of young women into and out of the United States for the last ten years," Agent Dean firmly stated. "He was responsible for the explosion at the warehouse that killed three federal agents and four Boston police officers, not to mention injured several others. We believe he is currently stalking Officer Jane Rizzoli because he believes she saw him before he threw the grenade that set off the flammable liquids within the warehouse causing it to blow up."

Lindle threw the report he had been looking at down on the table rose from his chair and walked to the nearby window. Frost and Korsak looked at Cavanaugh who held up his hand signing to them to wait and be patient. "God, he is decorated agent. How could he do this? How could he turn on everything he was entrusted with for what, profit?" The older gentlemen ran his hands through his short hair. "Issue a nationwide bolo for Agent Winez. Consider him armed and dangerous. No one is to take any chances with him. If this is how he has been doing business then he will stop at nothing once he kills Rizzoli to flee the country. Do we know where Officer Rizzoli is right now?"

"Right Here sir!" Agent Lindle looked up at the screen on the far wall. Jane was being helped into a chair by Doctor Isles. Rebecca discreetly kept herself out of the picture for now.

"Officer Rizzoli, you have my apologies for how you have been treated. You heard what has been said?" Lindle looked at the woman. He could tell even through the conference line that detective Rizzoli was still recovering and not up for a major confrontation with Agent Winez. He then noticed over Jane's left should a muscular Middle Eastern man with a solemn complexion.

"Yes, sir." Jane nodded even as Maura whispered to her. Jane shook her head and then looked up at the screen again.

"We checked Agent Winez's house earlier today and several of his well-known haunts Jane, but he seems to have flown the coop." Frost stated, relieved his friends were okay. "By the way, been worried about you both." Jane and Maura's faces softened for a moment.

"You too partner." Jane said, choking up a little. "We think we know where agent Winez is or about where he could be right now. We believe he is very near where we are right now." Korsak rose out of his chair.

"Then we need to get you out of there before he gets to you." Jane shook her head.

"He doesn't know we are here. He is here for a whole other reason. Seems he is having a little trouble with his employer. Something about distribution problems from an outside force causing hiccups in the system." Lt Cavanaugh spoke next even as he laid a hand on Korsak's arm for him to sit.

"Let me guess. Does this outside influence that is causing trouble happen to be a one, Rebecca Anderson?" Jane looked at Maura and then back at Lt. Cavanaugh.

"It might." Lt. Cavanaugh nodded and looked at Gabriel Dean.

"I told you she would not sit back and just listen to you. You have to remember, she has every reason to hate the bureau." Dean nodded, and knew this would cause greater problems.

"Jane are you safe where you are at?" Jane looked at someone beyond the screen and then nodded.

"Yeah, both Maura and I are safe. No harm will come to us. The gentlemen you see over my shoulder is Amman. He is my personal bodyguard." Jane responded, though she made a face when she said it.

"Damn Doc, you work fast in protecting your fiancée," Frost chuckled.

"Actually Frost, I didn't hire him. She did." Rebecca stepped into the picture and Lindle's face went pale.

"Hello Lindle, nice to see you again. I see you have met my friend, Jane and her fiancée, Maura." Rebecca sat down in the chair next to Jane's right. "I believe Lindle; you have been letting the fox run the chicken coop. It must be tough paying attention to your job when you're taking chemo and radiation for cancer." Lindle sat down hard in the nearby chair. "You know, the bureau isn't usually this sloppy. I have found agent Dean to be very open minded and interested when evidence is brought to him about problems within his bureau. Strange how you were not." Lindle was breathing very heavy. "I bet you still have that special safe hidden behind that fake Dega in your office with all the files you should have burned, but couldn't because you needed to cover your butt."

"You WITCH! I should have buried you at the stake when I could have." Lindle snarled, and then suddenly realized where he was sitting.

"Oh, I know it must be very bruising to have all your little house of cards come tumbling down. Did you really think you could make me think Winez could organize all this without someone catching him?" The door to the conference room opened and two Federal Agents walked inside setting down three large files in front of Agent Gabriel Dean.

"All confirmed sir. Commander Lindle has been covering up transmissions and electronic transfers of information for years." Dean looked at the files and shook his head.

"Joseph Lindle you under arrest." Dean began when Lindle jumped up and grabbed at Korsak's gun. A struggle ensued, but was quickly brought under control. "Get him out here and make sure to read his rights to him. I want him under lock and key. Do not let anyone contact Winez." The FBI agents removed Lindle, but not before he got one last parting shot at Rebecca.

"I will get you for this Rebecca Anderson. You will burn in Hell when I am done," Lindle snarled at the woman on the screen even as he struggled in the arms of the agents.

"Get in line Joseph, but remember I will be waiting at the gates of Hell for you." Rebecca got up and walked out of her study. Amman was torn. He was charged with protecting Jane and Maura, but he knew Rebecca needed someone right now. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go." Maura whispered, and then she bent down and kissed Jane softly on the head. Amman watched Maura leave the study.

"Jane, where the hell are you?" Jane shook her head at Korsak's question.

"I'll let Cavanaugh give you those details. I wouldn't want someone to glean that from this message." Jane looked over her shoulder where Amman had moved to the window and was looking at something.

"Jane we will be forwarding you some information. I'll see you in three days. Stay safe." Agent Dean responded even though he looked very worried. Jane nodded and the link went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part five**

** Rizzoli and Isles are property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.**

** Sorry about the delay. I am battling a head and chest cold. I wrote part of a chapter the other day and found I had the characters backwards. So I stopped and have waited until now to finish. **

** Yes, I saw the season ender and was disappointed. I believe it could have been done better to create more angst and have us salivating. We all know they will get Jane and Maura back together because that is who the series is about. Until they work it out, we all just have to deal. So authors write. **

Rebecca looked out over the corral. She was angry. Angry that Lindle and Winez had gotten away with so much, had hurt her friends, and had broken their beliefs. God she missed Wendy. On days like this, lonely soulful days, she needed her caress and soft words to encourage. It was an ache that never went away and grew exorbitantly greater each year. It was true what they said about the rich. She had everything anyone could ask for wealth, prestige, and influence, but she would trade it all in a heartbeat to have back her love for the rest of her life.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you." Maura's soft voice carried across the corral area. Rebecca smiled as she wiped the tears away.

"No thanks necessary. Jane gave up a great deal to keep me on this earth. I can never begin to repay the debt." Rebecca turned and began to walk toward the barn. Maura fell in step beside her. "She is an amazing woman Maura Isles don't take what she has entrusted to you for granted. Jane may say she doesn't trust easily. But in truth she doesn't love easily."

"Mmm, trust and love are the same factors in giving one's heart away." Maura stated as they entered through the double doors of the barn. The outside noises became muffled as the sound of large equine movement rose to the forefront and the smell of hay, sweat, and oak rose around them. Jaramillo saw the two women and waved from where he was loading a wheel barrow with manure. Rebecca smiled and waved back at him. Maura continued to push wanting to know more about this woman. "Jane has spoken often of you to me, though she would never fully tell me what happened. She would only tell me in general the trials you have suffered. I am sorry." Rebecca turned and took her measure of Doctor Isles. She was in Rebecca's mind an intelligent woman, a woman of wealth and influence, not like the snobs on Beacon Hill different. She also was lacking something, something she had found in the young detective. Just like a key searching for a lock that it fit. Maura had found the lock to where her key fit. Rebecca sighed and looked on the woman.

"I had what you now have. It is precious Maura. Do not think it could never be taken from you. It is the first place most couples make a mistake. They believe a ring or an announcement of fealty before friends and family will keep it from being taken away or broken. Untrue. It can be ripped asunder from crime, terror, or fear. It must be fed daily, watered to grow, and protected. There are many who would find it amusing and enjoyable to see you two torn apart. It is something that you must always strive to make sure never happens." Rebecca opened the door of the nearest stall. The name on the door was midnight, but the horse that was housed inside was a black and white pinto.

"Tell me about Lindle." Maura said softly as Rebecca began brushing her horse's coat. "I know there is more to what is going on than just protecting Jane and I. I know from just listening you are balancing a great many lives and plans in your hands. Just from what I have gleaned from Jane in our talks I know you do nothing without purpose."

"Much like you, if Jane's silence as well as words speaks together in chorus." Rebecca reached over to the wall and went to pull a set of reigns down. "With or without reigns?"

"With" Maura responded, as she watched Rebecca slide the bit into the horse's mouth.

"Lindle was the supervisor in charge of the rape-murder cases in Boston. He knew about Winez, but was sure Winez was doing the right things. It wasn't until afterwards he discovered that Agent Winez had withheld pertinent information." Rebecca reached over and placed her hands on Maura's hips.

"What are you…?" Rebecca raised a hand and moved away.

"Not my type Maura. Just checking for width." Rebecca stepped outside the pen and returned a few minutes later with a saddle. She threw it over the back of the horse. Rebecca began tightening the cinch around her horse's girth. "Lindle was found innocent. But I knew better." Once saddled, she began walking the horse out allowing Maura to move ahead. Rebecca stopped the horse for Maura to examine it.

"How could you know better?" Maura walked up to the horse and ran her hands around its head and neck. She walked to the side running her hands over the strong muscles and then down the legs looking at the tight flesh.

"Lindle was Wendy's father," surprise shown all over Maura's face when she looked up. Rebecca looked over the saddle at Maura. "He hated she was gay. He hated she loved me. He tried everything he could to bust us up. I would have thought that Agent Winez goof would have caused him more anger at the agent." Rebecca walked the horse out of the barn where two others were saddled. One pinto in a caramel color had Jane loaded into the saddle and waiting. "He told me it was God's hand because we had entered into an abominable relationship. Right at that moment I hated him. The best part though was the priest at the funeral. He told me it wasn't an abomination. It was love and to ignore all the others." Rebecca helped Maura into the saddle. Amman was on the other horse. "You and Jane need some time out and together. Amman will discreetly watch over you. There is a swimming hole just a mile from the ranch to the southeast near those rocks." Rebecca pointed into the distance, "Enjoy the time together. I believe after today it will get busier."

Rebecca walked away as Jane, Maura, and Amman started out toward the swimming hole. Maura turned and looked back to watch Rebecca. Edward and the other boys had come out of the ranch house with rifles and Rebecca was strapping on a holster. Something was up, but she was not going to ask what. At least not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part six**

** Rizzoli and Isles are property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.**

**Boston Police Department…**

"Are you sure Frankie?" It wasn't that Angela didn't believe her son; it was just that so much had happened. Everybody suspected everybody in BPD right now, even after hearing that it was the FBI that had the mole. It wasn't a nice morale builder on the whole.

"Yes, mom. Jane and Maura are fine. We should see them soon." Frankie loved his mother, but she did tend to be extremely nosy, especially for an Italian mom. Maybe he should talk to Korsak about taking her out for dinner again.

"Where are they?" Angela was ready to strangle her daughter for all the havoc Jane had put her through. Frankie was shaking his head.

"I don't know. Only Lt. Cavanaugh and the FBI Agent Dean know where they are right now. We should see them by Friday is all goes well." Angela looked at the calendar that was a week away. "I gotta go mom, I have patrol." Angela came out from behind the counter and kissed her son.

"Be safe." Angela looked back at the calendar as Frankie left the cafeteria. "It's not fair." Angela looked at the elevators.

**UPSTAIRS at BPD…**

"I want to go along." Frost said as Agent Dean was getting ready to leave. He had been in talking with Cavanaugh about a backup plan if they missed Winez. Lindle was singing like a canary about all the stuff that had been happening. He had already cut a deal with the attorney general. If all went well, they would have Agent Winez and several large drug and arms traffickers when it was all done within a few days.

"No, I need you here with Korsak and Crowe to make sure everything is ready." Frost blocked Agent Dean's retreat.

"She doesn't love you Dean. She loves Maura. But beyond that, she is my partner. I want to be there for her. If everything you have said has been happening, then she needs a little extra help." Dean set down the files and bag he held in his hands.

"Whether Jane loves me or not is not up for debate. That is private between me and her. As for the other, I need you here to keep an eye on things electronically. Your one of the few officers who can track, investigates, and decrypts items online. I have complete confidence in you. Jane already has several people watching her back. She will be fine."

Frost anger rolled to the surface, but he kept it under control like Jane had taught him. He hated when truth was used to hold him in place and he hated even more that this agent still thought Jane's relationship with Maura was momentary.

"Fine, but I have already talked with Cavanaugh. He believes that one of us needs to be present. Korsak flew out about one hour ago." Frost said smugly and went to his computer.

"What the hell? When did your team think it called the shots?" Yelled Agent Dean.

"That's easy! When the Federal Bureau of Investigation couldn't take care of its own business. Have a good day Agent Dean." Frost went back to his computer and began checking the passenger manifests for Korsak's flight. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Agent Dean stormed out of BPD. Crowe came over and sat in the chair next to Frost.

"He seems a tad upset?" Crowe was smiling after being left out of the loop for so long it was nice to finally be getting one up on the FBI. What they failed to tell Agent Dean was that Rebecca had sent for Korsak. Agent Dean was just going to have to deal with it.

"Hey, look at this," Frost said to Crowe. "It Seems Agent Winez just made a transfer of one hundred thousand dollars to an account in the Grand Caymans."

"Whom too? "Crowe asked, looking toward Cavanaugh's office hoping to get his attention. Frost quietly did some more investigating as Crowe listened to the soft clicks of buttons being struck.

"A Joseph Jaramillo." Frost looked up at Crowe. "Now where do you suppose he is located at right now?"

"We need to let Cavanaugh know now." Crowe rose and walked toward Cavanaugh's office. He knocked and entered. Frost continued to check accounts and passenger manifests. "Suddenly an alert popped up on his computer. He clicked on it. Agent Winez's account was completely emptied with a large transfer to a bank in the Bahamas'." _What are you up to Agent Winez? You should know you're being tracked. Are you getting ready to run?_

**Rebecca's Ranch, late afternoon…**

Rebecca was snoozing on the porch, rifle across her lap. The ranch was empty; a truck with her men had headed into to town several hours earlier. The sound of a gun being cocked didn't even seem to rouse her from her slumber. The gunman glanced around looking to see if he had been heard or seen. No one. He snuck closer watching the loose hold Rebecca had on the gun become looser as her hand fell away. He smiled; this was going to be easier than he thought. He told his boss this gringo female was no match for him. Slowly he took aim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part Seven**

** Rizzoli and Isles are property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.**

** Okay, I am taking some liberties in moving a Texas nature area of one of my favorite Grotto's and transporting it to where the girls are now. The swimming hole is modeled off of the Hamilton Pool Nature Preserve.**

"Jane, do you need some help?" Maura had gotten off her horse. The canyon they had ridden into had a rock grotto in the shape of a crescent moon. The water tumbled off the grotto wall into the clear pool below. The pool itself was surrounded on three sides by the rock grotto along with trees and various grasses that sprouted up around the rock lined shore. The pool was clear all the way to the bottom, but reflected greens and blues in the afternoon sky. Maura noticed there were several nice rocks for sunning oneself. The grotto had a large overhang that gave shade to half the pool while leaving the open sky to dance along the water on the other half. Blue sky with soft puffy clouds skirted along on a gentle warm breeze sending a sweet invitation out to the couple.

"No, I got it." Jane came down off the horse jarring her ribs some, but expertly hiding it from Maura. "Are you sure this is warm enough and safe?" Jane asked as she looked at Amman. Amman nodded and pointed out the area at the top of the grotto.

"Yes, most of the rock wall on the outside fall's off into a steep drop. The area where you see the water coming off the top is fed by an underground spring. Now, the water below in the spring is heated by thermal energy from below the earth. It is safe. I also asked Doctor Peterson about you swimming. He said your stitches are to come out tonight so it is safe for you to swim. In fact, if you want Doctor Isles may take them out now." Jane shook her head. She was just ready to spend time with Maura, the stitches could wait.

"I am going to be over there." He pointed to a secluded alcove. "I am going to take a nap, feel free to rest and relax. We will not be heading back until after dark. I have dinner for us and lunch. Seek me out, when you are hungry for more than each other." Amman gave a deep baritone chuckle that told Jane they were being teased. Her face blushed even as Maura brushed up against her taking the pack with items in it for their swim from Amman. "You have but to call and I will be there in seconds."

"Thank you Amman, I believe we can figure the rest out from here," Maura's burred response telling the man that the doctor was well pleased. Amman smiled and moved away from the ladies taking the horse with them. As he moved into the alcove he had a perfect view of the entrance, but not the swimming hole. The ladies would have time together for a while. He unsaddled the horses putting them behind a natural made pen and gave them hay which was kept stocked and refreshed by Rebecca. The grotto was used so much Rebecca and Edward had contrived a holding pen for horses. If one hunted a little more they would find the BBQ pit that was created for the small parties Rebecca held every once in a while. "Jane, did you know the word grotto comes from the Vulgar Latin grupta or from the Latin crypta which means vault. The Italian just called it grotta." Jane smiled; Maura's googleness had reasserted itself. Jane stared out over the pool absorbing the natural beauty breathing in the days air letting it remove the phantoms from the last few days.

"God, it's so beautiful." Jane turned to find Maura had laid out a blanket on one of the flat rocks nearby set towels, swimsuits, and even a snack of fruit, cheese, and bottled water. Maura was now near the water's edge sans clothing. Jane's heart caught in her throat. More beautiful than even the grotto was her beloved girlfriend now entering and swimming in all her naked glory. Maura turned in the water her hand rising above the surface with her finger making a come hither movement. Jane took one moment to look toward the alcove then sat down and began removed her clothing. Carefully she entered as Maura came close to help guide her into the water against the rocky floor. It suddenly dropped away and Jane found she was floating within Maura's arms. Jane kissed Maura realizing again how close she had come to losing her love. "I love you."

"I love you. Come on let's have some fun. I think we earned it." Maura's good natured curiosity pulled Jane further into the pool as Jane nodded. Together the two women swam, played, and explored the grotto. It was everything that Amman had said and even more. Jane's' smile exploded forth for the first time in days as she found a new balance within. Maura's faith in Jane's recovery and guilt for not being able to come to her partner's aide when she most needed her began to fade. The two women left the water to snack and then sun themselves in the afternoon sunlight.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, I couldn't get to you to let you know I was alive." Maura whispered softly. Jane looked sideways to where Maura was laid out naked on the rock her sun kissed skin turning pink in the late afternoon sun.

"It wasn't your fault. Circumstances played against us. We couldn't have known not to trust the FBI. Maybe, it was for the best." Maura rolled on her side as her hand rested under head propping her up to look on Jane's naked body. Her injuries making her all the more desirable as Maura thought about how that body had covered her and protected her.

"What do you mean?" Maura's hand ran across the scars from surgery on Jane's side. "How could you say that?" Jane caught that hand bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly.

"Marry me."

Maura cocked her head sideways gentle confusion covered her features. "Jane, I already said I would marry you." Jane shook her head pulling Maura closer leaving just enough room so that the late evening breeze slid between their bodies

"No, here in Texas. I know it won't be legal until we get back and register it in Boston, but I cannot wait any longer. If anything the last few weeks have taught me it is that I cannot live without you. I want to be known as Mrs. Jane Rizzoli-Isles. I want the world to know you're the one that protects, loves, and cares for me."

"Yes, yes," the strong, serious voice of Doctor Isles answering Jane. "I will marry you Jane, but what about our families and friends." Maura asked while holding Jane close.

"You let me figure that out. When this is done and over this week I want to marry you. I want to bring our family and friends down here to enjoy our marriage." Maura nodded and covered her lover's body. She started a slow, loving exploration of the detective's body. While Jane may have given into Maura the night before this time it was a shared experience binding them closer. Soft words of pleasure and need drifted up out of the grotto connecting the two lovers to the natural surroundings. Nearby, Amman smiled relieved that the two lovers were healing together. He knew what the bitterness could do to a person he only had to look as far as Rebecca.

Hours later the two lovers sought out Amman. The protector's fire already roasting several quail, potatoes in the coals sizzled in their aluminum wrappers, and a pan of beans hung over the fire. A bottle of wine chilled in a small cooler. Several bottles of beer sat alongside. The two women sat on rocks that had been moved to be used as chairs. In the center a larger rock was balanced firmly on a smaller base rock to be used as a table. Amman handed Jane a beer and poured a glass of wine for Maura. The women looked more relaxed than during the tele-conference. Jane was doing much better, though Amman could see she was very tired. "I wish we could stay here tonight."

"It is a beautiful sight, especially at night when animals come to drink from the water edge." Amman nodded up at the sky which was now turning orange, red and purple. Amman pulled out a radio and stood up. "Perhaps I can grant your wish. Keep an eye on the fire." Amman walked off toward the entrance of the grotto. Maura watched him go.

"He's a good man." She looked over at Jane who had begun dozing. "Hey, how about I remove those stitches now as we wait for dinner and you take a short nap." Jane opened her eyes looking at Maura with face that told the doctor she was about to argue. Then she stopped and nodded.

"Sure, I have a couple that pulled too much today." Jane moved to a flat rock near the fire and stretched out. She pillowed her head on her the arm she wrapped under to cushion it from the rock. Maura reached in the kit and pulled out the first aid box. When she did a six shooter fell out, safety on. "I think Amman was expecting trouble." Jane looked over as Maura handed her the gun.

"Yeah, but I think this is for you or me. Amman wears his on his side not to mention he has those two rifles in the saddle area. Rebecca did say he was to protect us." Jane said staring at the gun. Maura moved over near her and had Jane roll on her side. She had just started to remove the first few stitches from Jane's leg when they heard the sound of footsteps. Amman stepped into the light and smiled.

"I see you have found the gun I brought for you." He took a seat and put the radio away. "Edward is bringing out some sleeping bags, and ground cover. He thought it was a wonderful idea."

"Why not Rebecca?" Jane queried, though her closed eyes and relaxed posture didn't mean she was really looking for an answer. Amman was quiet for a moment stirring he beans, checking the potatoes, and then turning the quail.

"She was indisposed with a visitor. She wanted to make sure he got the best treatment. She said she would be back out tomorrow." Amman's voice never let on to the gravity of what was going on back at the ranch. The two lovers remained unaware of the events that had and were transpiring.

"How did you meet Rebecca Amman?" Maura asked as she removed another stitch from Jane's leg. Practiced hands moved deftly soothing while removing each stitch.

"I lived in a small village inside of Kurdistan. My parents had been killed by extremists. I had managed to get a visa to the United States to go to college. I met Ms. Rebecca while in college. She needed someone she could trust. I had skills which she found advantageous to her business. We formed a mutual agreement that was beneficial to us both. I have been with her now since her father gave her the ranch." Maura had finished working on Jane's leg, wiping the area with antiseptic and covering an area that was still not where it should be. She had added Steri strips to it just to make sure it healed right. She now turned her attention to Jane's ribs. She examined the area and decided not to remove the few stitches on the outside she could see. "You're very good at that doctor Isles. How come you're a forensic pathologist?" 

"I find the dead are less talkative than live patients." Maura gently rolled Jane over and covered her with the blanket they had sunned on earlier. Her lover had fallen asleep the swimming and sunning finally taking their toll on the healing detective. Maura rolled a towel and gently placed it below Jane's head.

"She is healing faster since you arrived. Her soul no longer weeps." Amman said gesturing toward Jane.

"Yes, so am I. Your home is an area of great strife." Maura said taking another sip of her wine.

"Yes, you know of my country?" Maura nodded and told him about her time with Doctors Without Borders. Jane drifted in and out listening to Maura's soft light voice and Amman's deep baritone burr. "You are an admirable woman Doctor Isles."

"Yes, she is, but she still calls blood a reddish brown stain." Jane called softly from where her slitted eye's watched the two talking.

"Jane you know it isn't blood till it's tested." Jane's hand was up with the gun cocked and ready to be fired.

"You can come out of the shadows if you don't want to be shot." Jane had risen faster than she should, but pushed the pain and dizziness aside as she watched Edward walk into the firelight carrying sleeping bags, pillows, and a couple of lanterns.

"Sorry, I was listening. Didn't mean to startle you." Edward set the items down. "I have a few more things to bring in so you don't have to starve in the morning." Edward wandered back out of the firelight toward where his horse was located. This time Edward brought the horse closer and unloaded fresh food for breakfast into the cooler. Jane had put the gun away and moved to sit at the table. Maura had joined her noticing how her lover had wavered. Edward joined them after depositing the items. Amman dished food out for the two ladies, Edward, and himself.

"Edward, can you tell me something?" Jane asked after she had finished her meal. She had time to examine the man. Edward nodded. "Why do you have a reddish brown stain on your jeans?" Edward looked down where blood was indeed on his jeans. Dang it, forgot to change. He looked back up at Jane trying to figure out what to say and what not to say. He finally settled on the truth.

"Ms. Rebecca had a visitor earlier who took exception to her hospitality she has extended." Edward wanted to snort in laughter to the words exception to her hospitality as he remembered and told the story to his guests.

**Back at the Ranch, earlier in the afternoon…**

Rebecca kept her breathing steady and level as she had been taught to do in yoga class. She knew the gunman was getting closer, but still too far away. She needed to lure him in just a bit more. She let her hand slide from the rifle praying she remembered to leave the safety on should it fall. It wouldn't do to shoot herself. He was close now. She just hoped that the next few seconds were enough. The gun was being aimed.

"You might want to aim that somewhere else boy." Edward's base voice echoed out. The gentlemen turned to see who was behind him when Rebecca suddenly jumped up and grabbed his gun hand. She was a little too slow and the gun went off. Edward was there in seconds bringing the gunman down even as Rebecca fell to the floor of the porch. Jacob and Jaramillo came out seconds later and restrained the gentleman. The man's hands and legs were tied together.

"Shit. Damn old age." Rebecca cursed as Edward moved to her side. "It's nothing to worry about. It entered the top of the Deltoid and came out the other side."

"Stop swearing about your old age, you haven't even reached your 40's yet." Edward was pissed. This was all needless risk in his mind." He could have killed you Rebecca. Why do you keep insisting on taking such risks?" Edward assisted Rebecca to her feet while Rebecca held pressure on to the wound.

"I was trying to kill her and I would have if you hadn't distracted me." Edward backhanded him hard. Rebecca came over and got a better look at their shooter. She smiled in a way that made your blood run cold.

"Take him to the barn. Let's show him how we treat "special" guests. This is your lucky day Joey Gonzalez. I am going to let you know why your father and I have such a special relationship." Jacob and Jaramillo moved Joey to the barn as Doctor Peterson came out of the house with the first aid kit. Carefully, he cleaned and bandaged the arm. He then gave Rebecca a shot of antibiotics.

"I wish you would rest. You lost enough blood to make yourself dizzy." Rebecca thought about this for a moment and shook her head.

"Have orange juice and water brought to the barn. Bring the bottle of Wild Turkey behind the bar." Edward turned to get a better look at Rebecca from where he had been holding her while doc worked on her.

"Rebecca, if Sheriff Edison comes out and finds what you're doing." Rebecca cut him off.

"No! Now let's attend to our guest." Rebecca stood up without either gentleman's help and walked toward the barn.

"What is she going to do?" Doctor Peterson inquired. Edward looked down at the boards in the porch.

"Send a message." Edward walked inside and got the requested items. He headed out to the barn where Joey Gonzalez was strung up in the back doorway, arms over his head. He was strung up in a Y between the doors. A small table with chair and umbrella sat nearby with Rebecca seated in it. Jaramillo and Jacob both held whips in their hands one a bull whip, the other a stock whip. Rebecca rose and grabbed the bull whip from Jaramillo's hand. She walked up very close to Joey and began asking questions.

"Now, Joey who sent you? I know your father; he would not send his eldest son and endanger the livelihood of the ranch. So who sent you?"

"Go to Hell Bitch! You haven't got the cojones to use that." Rebecca stepped around back of joey.

"Remove his shirt." Jacob pulled out his ram's horn knife from its sheath and cut Joey's shirt away from his body exposing the broad muscular back. The cool evening breeze caused goose bumps to rise across his skin or maybe it was fear. Rebecca ran her hand across Joeys back while speaking, "Such a strong man. Flawless in muscle. It would be a shame to mess up this body for the ladies." The last was said as Rebecca came to a stop in front of Joey. Your chica, she loves this body. I wonder how she will love it when I am done loving you." The space between Joey's shoulders had begun to ache from being hung so long. Perspiration began to bead on his forehead. "No? Oh well, let us begin."

Rebecca moved around behind Joey loosening the whip She took her stand just like her daddy taught her.

*crack* echoed across the late afternoon air.

*crack* nothing, Oh he was going to be a fun one to break.

*crack* A whimper escaped Joey's lips. "You know it's my belief the young of this world are not as tough as their fathers."

*crack* Next a low moan. "They have grown soft from technology and easy living."

*crack* A small scream escaped Joey's lips.

"All you need to do to end this is answer my questions." Rebecca had moved to the front again. Edward had come in and set out the drinks for Rebecca. She wandered over to the table and took a slow drink of orange juice. No sound came from Joey except heavy panting. Rebecca returned to behind Joey.

*crack* a louder scream and suddenly.

"Winez" Joey panted out. "Winez gave me money to kill you." Rebecca moved back in front of Joey again.

"What are your transporting across your land?" Rebecca asked running her hand across his sweat soaked cheek. He shook his head. Rebecca moved behind him again and let the whip fly.

*crack* *crack* Blood began to weep from the whip marks on Joey's back.

"Guns!" Joey screamed. "We are transporting guns and money back and forth to Mexico. Please, don't whip me again."

"Who is your contact in Mexico?" Joey shook his head and let it fall.

*crack* *Crack* "An agent within the Mexican government I don't know his name.

"So why blow up the warehouse in Boston?" Rebecca handed the whip to Jaramillo. Then walked around and picked up the bottle of Wild Turkey. She poured herself a drink as she listened to Joey whimper and cry behind her. She took a slow drink as she waited for the answer.

"The warehouse was being used as transfer point. One of the crime mob bosses in Boston was helping smuggle the guns and money where we needed it." Joey hated how weak he was and he hated this woman for exposing it.

"Who?" Joey shook his head.

"I don't know. Only father and Agent Winez know." Rebecca nodded, turned, and walked up to Joey.

"What is the account number for the Bahamas for Agent Winez?" Joey shook his head. Rebecca moved behind him once more, but this time she grabbed the stock whip.

*crack* *crack* *crack* *crack* *crack* Just like quicksilver Rebecca delivered five quick strikes across the raw inflamed areas of Joey's back forcing loud screams and writhing on the ropes. She quickly walked around grabbed Joey's chin forcing him to look at her.

"I have staked men to ant hills for less. So you better begin telling me now what that account number is boy!" Her voice was ragged and filled with anger. Joey rattled off the number.

"Doctor Peterson will be here in moments to tend you. You will be moved to a room in the bunk house and provided with clothing. Do understand one thing boy when in public we observe the niceties. Your father will explain why when you are returned tonight." She nodded to Jaramillo who set the bullwhip on a nearby hay stack and picked up a bucket. He tossed the liquid in the bucket across Joey's back. The young man's eyes went wide and he began screaming anew. "Antiseptic to make sure your back doesn't become infected." The young man was reduced to a whimpering mess. "Remove him, clean him up with Doctor Peterson's help, and take him home. Jacob, clean the mess in the barn." Jacob nodded with no argument as Jaramillo and Edward helped Joey off to the bunk house.

**Back in the grotto…**

Jane just sat for a long time after Edwards's story. It was hard to believe this hard, angry woman was the same person she had handed off to her father here in Texas all those years ago.

"I have to be getting back. Jane, don't judge her harshly. She is what this environment and position she holds in life has made her. She does what needs to be done to protect those she loves. Rebecca does love still, she just doesn't realize it." Edward turned to go, but was halted by Jane's next words. Maura thought about those words as it brought Patty Doyle to mind.

"How long can you wait Edward? Must be tough living in the shadows." Jane said as Edward looked at her. The firelight reflected off Jane's eyes as Edward studied her for a moment.

"How long did you wait in the shadows for Maura?" Then he was gone swallowed up by the night leaving an unsettled detective who hated that a cowhand could see into her soul.


	8. Chapter 8

Till Death Do Us Part

Part 8

Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little writer's indulgence.

It was late. Jane had fallen asleep with Maura wrapped tightly around her as the moon rose in the distance, but now she was walking the edge of the swimming hole using only the moonlight to help her pick her path. Amman had watched her leave through slitted eyes. The campfire burning embers from the night be fore's discussion. She found a high rock where she could dangle her feet without getting wet and sat down.

For over an hour she gazed at the reflection of the moon and stars in the water working out everything Gabriel Dean had sent, everything she had read in the BPD and FBI files, the information she had gleaned on the ranch, and her memories. The picture she put together was complete and terrifying. If the two agencies had talked and shared more maybe the explosion in the warehouse wouldn't have happened, but Jane shook her head. No, everything had been flawed from the beginning because they had put their trust in an organization that had a few corrupt pieces.

"So where do we go from here she said to the darkness? How do I finish this and protect Maura when I feel so weak?" The breeze in the grotto caused her to shiver.

"You do it with help." Jane turned a little too quickly pulling the few stitches on her side.

"Ssssss, damn Maura you are getting real good at sneaking up on me." Maura sat down next to Jane gathering her into a hug as the pain receded.

"Sorry, didn't mean to cause you pain." Jane snuggled into deeper to the woman. A muffled reply was lost within Maura's sweater. "What?" Maura questioned softly.

"You do not cause me pain. These damn stitches are causing me pain." Maura smiled and gazed across the water. "Why are you out here?"

"I missed my bed warmer. The sleeping bag loses its appeal when you're not present." Maura pulled back from Jane a bit carefully tucking an errant hair behind her ear. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"This case. I have spent the last hour puzzling everything out and the complete picture I get is a horrid nightmare from some filmmakers dream." Jane picked up a rock and threw it into the water. "These people Rebecca is playing with are the worst of the worse, yet she acts likes it's a walk in the park. She seems so sure of herself and her plans." Jane shook her head running a hand through the black curls.

"Yes, I must say this case has me unsettled also. It brings memories of the night you and Dean shot Patty in the warehouse." Jane looked over at Maura drawing close to study her.

"What brought that up? You still mad at me? Have I done something wrong?" Jane still carried little cracks inside from those three months of grief Maura had went through. They had found their friendship put to its limits, yet the couple was stronger than they had expected as they jumped each hurdle that had presented itself drawing back to each other in the end. The hardest part was looking inside and realizing they were in love. Then really looking inside and figuring out why they were mad at each other. Maura quickly moved to assure her girlfriend.

"No, no Jane. I have complete trust and faith in you. It was something Edward said about Rebecca doing anything to protect those she loved. It reminded me of Patty." Jane let out a nervous sigh and nodded.

"You know in a way he is a good man, if you can overlook the killing, beatings, arson, and all the other stuff." Jane smiled hoping she hadn't pushed Maura a little too far. Maura's eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Yeah, just like you're a good detective if you overlook getting shot, stabbed, and beat up on a regular basis." Maura smirked over her tease aimed at Jane, even as Jane chuckled.

"You win, I give up." Jane kissed Maura and pulled her closer just watching the water ripple in the breeze. After a while Maura spoke softly, almost a whisper on the wind.

"Can I ask you something and you won't be mad at me?" Jane nodded; she had been expecting this question for a long while.

"Did you Rebecca become lovers after she recovered? I mean, understand Jane, I know it's in your past but she keeps saying she can never repay the debt to you. It makes me wonder." Jane sat up and looked at Maura. She had hoped this wasn't a worry with her soon to be wife, but knew she needed a truthful answer.

"No, I was never her lover, girlfriend, or even her ship in the night. I was only her friend who held her when she woke up screaming in the night drenched in sweat, bullied her into living when she could have so easily killed herself, stood by her when the defense tried to paint her as whore with no morals or ethics because she was gay, and her cook when she could eat nothing because nothing appealed. The last I think she just fell in love with my cooking, but I am not sure." Maura chuckled at that understanding how a bowl of Mama Rizzoli's chicken soup could almost heal any ailment. "In return she was one of the first friends who friend actually meant something. She taught me how to value true friendship when it came along and in a way she showed me what true love could be. Unfortunately, I was a tad bit stubborn with love until you."

"Of which I am extremely thankful for Jane. I cannot imagine loving anyone else." Maura leaned forward kissing Jane. "Thank you for understanding where that question came from and for telling me. However, I think it's time to return to our sleeping bag. The Texas red rock area in fall tends to lose heat rapidly on a clear night and it has not been unheard of people freezing to death while out on the plain area." Maura stood reaching her hand down to Jane helping her to her feet. "Come with me Jane, let me warm your body and soul."

"Now how could I refuse an offer like that?" Jane took Maura's hand as they picked a path over the rocks and back to their sleeping bag.

**Airport in a small inconsequential town in Texas…**

"Officer Korsak I presume?" Jacob reached out and shook the man's hand.

"Yes, are you my ride?" Jacob nodded and picked up the man's bag.

"Rebecca is sorry she could not be here to pick you up, but she had some business to attend too. She sends her apologies." Korsak nodded as he loosened his tie. It was warmer here in Texas than Boston for him. He was going to enjoy rubbing this into Frost when he got back.

"Has Agent Dean arrived yet?" Korsak walked out of the small airport and got into a Ford F250 King Ranch pickup that was waiting for them. Korsak smiled as he slid into the leather seats. "Nice, I am loving the thought of Frost in cold, rainy Boston."

"His team will be along tomorrow morning. They have a longer drive as the government isn't willing to fly them into the small airports, especially one that belongs to Anderson Industries. I figure they will be tired, grumpy, and hungry by the time they arrive. There isn't much between them and Rebecca's ranch." Korsak smiled wider.

"Good, nice to see the Feds treated so appropriately for a change, especially after the fiasco up in Boston. I have some news for Rebecca too that I received from Frost at my last change over. Something that will make her happy I think." Jacob smiled and the truck pulled out of the airport heading down the highway toward Rebecca's ranch.

An hour later, after a boisterous conversation about some of Korsak's more dangerous cases and Jacob relating some of the wild events that have happened on the ranch they arrived at the ranch house.

"Officer Korsak" Rebecca began as Korsak climbed out of the truck and walked over to Rebecca.

"Call me Vince. Where's Jane?" Rebecca smiled taking Vince's hand and leading him into the house.

"She's out with Maura taking some time together." Vince stopped short eyeing Rebecca with suspicion. "I know that look. I know you have no reason to trust me, but let me say they will be back tomorrow early morning. They were to be here tonight, however, Jane found the area inviting and asked to camp for the night."

"Jane? Our Jane camping?" Rebecca nodded as she looked at Korsak confused. "Do you have someone who can take a picture without her knowing and send it to me?" Rebecca let out a large guffaw and wrapped her arm around Vince leading him into the kitchen were grilled chicken, corn on the cob, and baked sweet potatos waited.

"Let me see to that for you." Rebecca sat down and enjoyed an evening of light hearted talk with the man who was once Jane's mentor.

**Gonzalez's Ranch gate…**

"Hey, what do you all want? You know Mr. Gonzalez's property is off limits to you." The cowhands that guarded the gate entrance to the ranch held there rifles with ease, but ready at a moment's notice.

"We have a message from Ms. Rebecca for Mr. Gonzalez." Jaramillo said as he got out of the truck and walked around to open the side door. The clicks of guns being cocked caused him to pause. "There is no danger here. Just an important package." The head guard waved his hand as the others lowered their weapons. Jaramillo nodded, opened the door, and helped Joey Gonzalez into the gate guard's arms. The guards looked bewildered. "Message delivered. You boys have a nice night." Jaramillo got back in the truck and drove down the drive back toward Rebecca's ranch. "Joseph what have you gotten yourself into?" He spoke to himself quietly. "You should never have taken that man's money." The sight of Joey Gonzalez had caused Jaramillo to question everything he thought he knew. Now what was he going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 9**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am only borrowing them for a little fun.**

**This chapter was difficult because I had to make some character decisions to decide certain people's fate in the next few chapters. In fact it was so difficult I had to create a bubble map of characters to make some decisions. Interestingly enough, the Bubble map ended up resembling a crime board like you see in Homicide. Kind of Scary. **

** Please review. I know many of you have been gone over the holidays so you have been busy with fun! But I would love to know how you like the story. So please review. It is the fodder for bard's words and dreams.**

It was early still, the sun was not even up when Korsak stumbled out of his room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen for coffee. He was determined to be awake and ready when Jane arrived. So he wasn't even thinking about what he wore to bed that night. It wasn't until after he had poured a cup of the coffee that was already made and had begun drinking that he heard snickering behind him which soon turned into deep guffaws of laughter. Korsak let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Jane, can you please allow me some dignity and not tell anyone about this?" He knew it was too late when he heard the click of a phone camera as he turned to look at her and Maura sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Score!" Jane said as she examined the photo Maura had just taken of Korsak wearing purple fuzzy slippers, dark blue boxer shorts with little kittens frolicking with puppies, a Homicide t-shirt that said, "Our day begins, when your day ends," and a Hello Kitty Sleeping mask which was currently looped above his head. Maura desperately attempted to look sympathetic, but when Jane leaned over and whispered in her ear she started giggling so hard she fell off her chair.

"Nice to see you back to normal detective, I will be back out when I find my dignity." Korsak turned and stomped out of the kitchen peals of laughter following him all the way back to his room. Jane wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing; still holding her sides because it hurt so bad.

"Well, you don't see that every day." Jane snickered as she helped her girlfriend, whom was still laughing, off the floor. "So what should we do with the photo?" Jane asked Maura after she had her reseated in the chair.

"I think it should go on the caught in action page in the BPD newsletter," Maura chuckled. She raised her coffee to her lips and took a sip.

"Oh you're evil Maura! He would kill us. We could just place 8 x 10's all over his desk and locker." Maura eyed her girlfriend and snickered.

"You think I am evil? You were the one who whispered in my ear about whether he dreamed of those kitties and puppies as crime partners. Really Jane, I had this image of you and Frost walking onto a homicide scene as a kitty and puppy." Jane's eyebrow rose as she wondered what that image looked like in Maura's mind. _No don't go there Jane. _"Anyway, can you imagine if someone took one of those?" Jane snorted imagining poster size images decorating the next BPD event day. They both went back to their breakfast. A snort or chuckle broke the silence every once and a while as they ate.

**Out behind the Rebecca's horse barn…**

"I don't care. I am out. You can have your money back." Jaramillo listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "NO! I am out and that's final. I transferred the money back to your account this morning. As far as I am concerned our business transaction is over." Jaramillo paled. "What do you mean? You can't do that. Listen, I…" Jaramillo began to look like he would throw up. "Yes, I understand. No, it will be done. Yes." Jaramillo hung up as he leaned heavily against the barn. "I'm screwed."

He looked up when he heard someone coming out the back. It was Jacob pushing a wheel barrel of manure. He pushed past Jaramillo and headed out to the pile away from the barn. It would be carted off later today for use on another part of the ranch.

"Hey, Jaramillo did you hear? Rebecca said the FBI will arrive today. Seems that everything should be over by tomorrow, then things will settle down, and we can have a nice BBQ. "Sounds good doesn't it."

"Yeah, yeah." Jaramillo replied. Jacob looked over at him studying his defeated posture and lackadaisical reply.

"You okay? I know we have been awful busy with branding, vaccinations, and setting that new field of wheat. The cotton and sorghum harvest were good this year and the cattle seem to be fetching good prices even with the drought. It should mean a banner year for us to make a little extra. So, what's up?" Jaramillo shook his head and walked away. Jacob watched him worried that something worse was in the making. Jaramillo never got upset like this. Not with the Tornado's that swept through the ranch, the grass fires that had threatened the ranch house, the panther that had attacked, or the time he had been shot at by Gonzalez's boys while working the west side of the ranch. So something was seriously wrong.

**Back at the Ranch House…**

Rebecca nodded as she listened to her lawyer Worchester. "I understand. How much trouble am I in then?" Rebecca picked up the lid of the humidor and pulled out a Cuban cigar. She clipped the end of it as she listened to Worchester. "Really? That much? Hmmm, how many shares do I need to control the board?" She lit the cigar as she listened. She wandered over to the bar area in the study and poured herself a Wild Turkey. "So 150 shares of Orion Oil? Buy 250 shares if they are offered this morning. Oh, buy Gonzalez's shares if he sells this morning." She took a long drag on the cigar, and then slowly released the smoke. "No, he will sell. Let's say I know he will." She took another drag as she listened to her lawyer tell her she did not know what she was talking about. "Worchester, just do it." Rebecca hung up the phone as she moved over to her computer on the desk. She looked at Gonzalez's accounts one more time, and then logged out. "Why are you broke el diablo? Where have you moved your money?" She walked over to the French doors opening them and listening to the morning sounds of the ranch.

Jane and Maura had arrived back several hours earlier with Amman. The mid-eastern man told Rebecca that Jane had wanted breakfast back at the ranch. She sipped her Wild Turkey and took another drag off the cigar. All the pieces were moving now. For better or for worse all this would be concluded tomorrow. The FBI were due soon, probably mid-morning. There was a knock on the door. Rebecca turned around to answer it, "Come," she called.

"Hey" Jane stepped inside. "Little early to be drinking isn't it?" Jane watched her friend sigh deeply and wander over to one of the leather chairs. Rebecca placed the cigar in an ashtray and the drink on a coaster.

"No, I haven't been to bed yet." It was then that Jane noticed the dark circles around Rebecca's eyes concern shown across Jane's face. "Too many things to do with Anderson Corporations and before you ask, yes I have people to do most of the day to day problems, but there are many that require my certain finesse to keep the company floating."

"You are my friend. It is the friend I am worried about Rebecca. You play with fire that could burn you badly. Not Anderson Corporation, not others, YOU! What happens if it burns you?" Rebecca went to get up. Jane moved quickly grabbing her by the shoulders forcing the woman to listen. "Your life…" 

"My life Jane has been a shallow existence of politically appropriate moves, social etiquette, and dancing on the edge of a knife ever since that night when I saw her broken body lying on the floor, blood…" Rebecca closed her eyes as the scene once again was brought forward from memory. "Blood splashed across the room. My heart has been lost ever since that day." Rebecca jerked out of Jane's grip and walked over to the fireplace which was dank and cold now in the light of day, just as her heart felt every day. Jane wasn't giving up though. She had been in this same place when she argued for Rebecca's life once before in a cold tiled bathroom. Jane hadn't given up then and she wasn't giving up now.

"You can't shut down on love when it's being offered. You can't let that evil consume you. Edward offers you a second chance, you know it." Jane argued moving toward Rebecca. . "Not many people would fight for you, or wait in your shadow. He loves you Rebecca." Rebecca rounded on Jane her fists clenched tightly at her sides anger flaring in her every movement and word

"She was my lover Jane! Don't stand here and lecture me about dancing between heaven and hell. I have been to hell, walked through its flames, burned and branded deeply by its evil. I see the same thing in your eyes. You have seen evil." Rebecca grabbed Jane's hands roughly and shoved them into her view. "You have been branded by it…" She touched the scar on Jane's neck, "burned by it. Tell me you could love again if Maura was gone. Tell me!" Jane squirmed under Rebecca's insistent words not liking how exact Rebecca's arrows were hitting her heart. "No, between you and I there has always been honesty no matter how painful Jane. Imagine its Maura's life, her existence that is in the balance. How far are you willing to dance with the devil for her Jane? Because one day you may be asked to keep her safe. How far would you go?" She saw a quiver in Jane's lips and a haunted look that reflected back. Rebecca's voice raggedly pushed on, "How far have you gone Jane?" Jane attempted to look away, but Rebecca was having none of it. "You don't get to make the rules for everyone else and break them for yourself." Rebecca let Jane go and collapsed in the nearby chair. Jane stood looking out the double French doors.

"I would go to the ends of the earth for her." Jane's whispered words caused Rebecca to look up. "I know what you mean. I know what you felt that night. Her life has been in danger and I have done things to protect it that I will never speak of ever." Jane turned to look at Rebecca now, "but you are wrong Rebecca. Just like before. Edward is a good man. Wendy would want you to move on and not suffer every day. Don't do this to yourself anymore." Jane walked over to where Rebecca sat and kissed her on the head. Rebecca's barely kept in check tears pooling in her eyes. "She would want you to move on." Jane softly said as she walked out of the office closing the door behind her. Rebecca stared at the fire place a little longer. She grabbed the glass of wild turkey and threw in at the fireplace.

"Damn you Jane!" screamed Rebecca. Maura moved quietly out of the shadow near the double French doors overwhelmed by everything she had heard. Anger flared over listening to Rebecca attack her lover. Pride in how Jane had fought for Rebecca's soul surfaced too. Then, just like pieces to a puzzle she began to fit what she heard into what she knew. She had always suspected Jane had taken special steps to protect her. It answered so many questions. Silent tears ran down her cheek as she wondered how Jane had borne the burden for so long. God, she loved that woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 10**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.**

** Well, I am slowing down a little. My work had started again and I have to exams to give my students. **

** Please review. It is the encouragement of the audience that give we who write the ability to dream greater. I hope everyone is having a Happy New Year!**

Agent Dean stared out at the red caliche expanse as the van carrying him and 4 other agents headed down the long winding ranch road to Rebecca Anderson's home. Multiple times he has told the woman to back off Rebecca had got this cocky grin and just laughed while walking away from him. Now here he was coming to her property to make the final arrests and end this case. Hopefully, once and for all.

God, he desperately wanted to see Jane too. He hadn't really believed it when she had rebuffed him for Maura. He hoped this was the chance he had been waiting for to finally free Jane from Maura's hold. "Agent Dean, we are almost to the ranch house." The driver called shaking Dean from his thoughts. They pulled up in front of Rebecca's home as Edward, Jacob, and Amman came around the side of the barn carrying their rifles and several dozen quail. All three men walked past the van, looked at the agents, and turned their noses up walking into the house.

"Rebecca? The refuse has arrived!" Jacob called out in the house. The boys found Jane, Maura, and Korsak discussing the information about the case at the big kitchen table. A big plate of Nacho's set nearby with ice cold beers. The day had warmed up to 85 degrees outside like it often did between storm breaks. The detectives and M.E. were dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Rebecca finally emerged from her study where she had been hiding from Jane. She hummed in appreciation when she saw the quail the boys had brought for dinner that night. "Well done boys." She pasted by the table, but her hand was suddenly caught by Jane.

"Sorry, about earlier. I'd rather not be on bad terms when Dean comes in here with his agents." Rebecca let out a shaky breath, leaned over and kissed Jane on the head.

"You aren't. Our friendship is intact. Whether it's hard or easy Jane we have always been truthful. Now if you will excuse me a moment." Jane dropped her hand watching as Rebecca stepped out the front door. Jane caught Maura's eye as she leaned over and whispered.

"She's so mad right now I think I may have broken her." Maura shook her head and put down the autopsy file she had been reading.

"She will be fine. Be patient for her to work it out." Suddenly Jane and all the occupants in the kitchen looked toward the front door.

"I don't give a damn what you think you know. My ranch, my rules. You don't like it, then get back in the van and organize yourself somewhere else." Jane and Maura rose, but Edward and Jacob were already ahead of the two women and out the door with the rifles. Edward came up behind Rebecca on the right while Jacob was on the left. Dean looked around suddenly and found cowboys out by the barn, corral, feed area, and several other places all with guns trained on them.

"Fine! We will acquiesce and include you. But if you get in my way I will shoot you myself." The next thing Dean knew he was pressed up against the van with a tight hold on his neck by Edward, while the four other agents with him were being held in check at gun point by several cowhands.

"You threaten Rebecca ever again boy and there won't be enough of you for them to sweep up and take home. Do you understand?" Edward's low menacing voice told Dean. "This is not some big city. Out here men and women die fast!" Jane and Maura stood on the porch watching with apprehension. Korsak was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Dean always did know how to get into trouble thought Jane. Let's see if he is humble enough to get himself.

"I got it." Edward let him go and Dean turned around toward Rebecca. "I'm sorry I should not have threatened you." Dean watched as Edward nodded his head and walked backwards back to Rebecca's right side. The rest of the cowhands lowered their rifles.

"I have you all staying in the bunk house over there. Drop your gear and come on back in for some refreshment. Then I will show what and where everything is happening." Dean and his men turned heading to the bunk house that Jacob was leading them too.

"Hell Dean, she clipped your nose well," commented Garrett, one of Dean's agents. Dean just looked back as Rebecca, and then raised his head to where Jane stood and smiled. Jane never returned the smile, instead she gathered Maura in her arms. Dean looked crestfallen and turned back following Jacob.

"Damn FBI" Rebecca turned as Edward gathered her into an embrace. For once Rebecca didn't pull away relaxing deeper into his arms. Edward for one was excited about this turn of events hoping that Jane and Rebecca's argument had led to a change of heart.

"I could always go and throw a Javelina into the bunk house after they fall asleep." Edward low words rumbled through his chest and into Rebecca's hearing. He heard a giggle from the woman and his heart leaped at the joy he heard. She pushed back still giggling a little.

"Maybe later. Come on, we have work." Then Rebecca did a un-Rebecca like thing and kissed Edward softly on the cheek. Edward was so stunned that Rebecca had made it to the porch and was talking to Jane before his brain engaged again.

Maura was safely wrapped in Jane's arms as Rebecca came even with them. She had felt Jane's shiver when Dean was watching Jane.

"That man gives me the creeps anymore. Every time I see him I think about Hoyt or something worse." Jane said softly causing Rebecca to look back to where the agents had entered the bunk house.

"He's your angel of death. Where ever he goes death walks with him." Maura moved a little, a noticeable discomfort covering her face suddenly.

"Then that must make me Death," the cool words of Doctor Isles breathed across Rebecca's face. Rebecca shook her head and looked Maura dead in the eye.

"No, you're the Angel of Life. You give hope where there is none and joy where death has walked." Rebecca glanced up at Jane when the last was said implying with her eyes exactly who she was thinking about. "Come on you're all causing me to become too philosophical. We have a case to finish, dinner to prepare, and a wedding to plan."

"What? … But we never said…" Rebecca just covered Jane's lips with her hand and smiled. She then walked into the house with Edward following like a devoted puppy dog.

**Gonzalez Ranch…**

"I want you to use this." A small box with a hypodermic needle and vial sat on the counter. "I want her brought here tonight. Can you do that?" Agent Winez stared angrily at the man in the shadows. "I want to make sure she gets what's coming to her."

"Yes, but I want one hundred fifty thousand and transportation out of here immediately afterwards. Once I do this there will be no stopping those on the ranch from coming after me. It will be a major betrayal." Winez thought for several minutes and nodded. He reached forward and shook hands with the muscular man.

"There will be a helicopter waiting to transport you after you bring her to me." The figure turned and headed out the front door. Mr. Gonzalez walked into the room from another room.

"Will he bring her?" Agent Winez nodded.

"But he is skittish. I hope this works. We need to tie up this loose end. Once this is done we should have no worries about Boston, Anderson Industries, or the FBI. By this time tomorrow we will be down on the Yucatan sipping fine wine and enjoying the rewards of our labor." Gonzalez looked thoughtfully at the agent. He then left room and walked down the hallway. He stopped next to one of the doors quietly pushing it open. His son lay on his stomach in the bed. A doctor he had brought in who would tend the whip marks without releasing any information worked on the young man's back. Gonzalez walked out and headed down to his office. Once inside he closed and locked the door. He opened an envelope and pulled out two pictures. Both were of Rebecca Anderson. One pictured her much younger laughing and smiling with a beautiful dark haired Italian woman. The second was taken just that day showing her laying in the arms of Edward his lips softly kissing her brow in front of the ranch house. Gonzalez picked up a red marker and circled Rebecca in both photo's drawing a target on her. He then drew an X on both the woman and Edward.

"El Diablo is coming for you again Rebecca. Only this time he has devised a very cruel punishment. You should never have opened your heart again. YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE TOUCHED MY SON!" Gonzalez face angrily glared at the photos. "I am going to make you feel pain like you have never felt before."


	11. Chapter 11

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 11**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun. **

**Well it has been a rough week in the realm of education. So I decided to write some tonight. I will be in San Antonio tomorrow. I hope all if you are enjoying the story. Please review. It encourages me to write more. **

It was late afternoon. The ATF was on the way according to Agent Dean. They would arrive at Gonzalez Ranch by seven in the evening. Right after that, the FBI would descend on the western border of Rebecca's ranch with the border patrol. After their encounter in the afternoon, Rebecca had suddenly relented about going out and being in the action. No one knew why. Agent Dean was very surprised.

"So you're telling me that you're staying here at the ranch house. You will not help us out at the western end of the ranch?" Agent Dean was seated with the four other agents around the kitchen table.

"Yes and no. I will be staying here at the ranch house with Jane and Maura. Jacob and several of the cowboys wearing Anderson Corporation black outfits will be assisting you out at the western end of the ranch." Rebecca smiled as Edward came and held her close. Jane was grimacing over Rebecca's statement. Maura had her hand on Jane's knee keeping her in check. Korsak just smiled. He loved that Rebecca threw Agent Dean for a loop every time she interacted with him. Dean eyed her closely.

"What's going on Rebecca? Why the overwhelming desire to stay here when you about wanted to kill me out front before?" Rebecca looked up at Edward as he smiled down on her.

"My priorities have changed. Sue me, I'm a woman. It's my prerogative to change my mind." Edward leaned down and kissed Rebecca on the lips. Then he whispered in her ear. "He is going to figure you out." Rebecca turned in Edwards arms absorbing his warmth. She laid a long, slow, sultry kiss on Edwards's lips that left the man panting. When she turned around the rest of the room was staring at her in disbelief except for Jane and Maura. Both women were smiling. Jane held Maura closer.

"Riiiiggghhhttt. Alright, we all know what's going on. Your men need to be ready in an hour. We will head out then." Dean watched as several people left the room. "Jane, can I speak with you on the front porch alone." Jane looked at Maura who nodded.

"If you're gone too long I will come hunting you down. I promise to hurt anyone who hurts you." Maura whispered softly to Jane. Jane kissed her and got up with her help. She followed Dean out through the kitchen to the front porch.

"I have a gun if you need one." Rebecca responded to the look on Maura's face. Maura's concern fell away as she giggled. Korsak laughed and shook his head.

"Agent Dean has caused more than enough trouble for Jane over the years. He wants to own her and make her into his own image. He doesn't like her free will." Maura nodded at what Korsak had said. Rebecca and Edward looked toward the porch as Amman went out the back door at Rebecca's signal to circle around the ranch house and watch over the detective.

**Rebecca's front Porch…**

Agent Dean walked a little ways down the side of the porch and then turned suddenly trying to kiss Jane. Jane knew the man was up to something. She brought her knee up fast nailing him in the groin. Dean dropped to the porch with a strangled gurgle.

"What the HELL Dean?" Jane stepped back as the man recovered and stood.

"I can't believe you are with her. What does she have that I don't have?" Dean asked as he leaned against the porch rail nursing his sore crotch. Amman watched just out of view.

"She loves me and I love her." Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Love? Seriously? This is just an infatuation Jane. She will drop you like a rock one day. You're the white trash from across the tracks. An experimentation." Jane looked down toward the porch floor. Oh, if she was only a little more along in the healing process. She would punch the man in the face.

"How would you know? You never stuck around or even tried when I turned you down. You just ran away. Maura never ran away. When I would walk away she followed. When I would push her away she pushed back. I would yell, she would argue back. I would hide, she sought me out. You don't get it Dean because we were never meant to be together." Jane moved further away from him. "She is amazing." Dean snorted.

"She is introverted, too scientific in nature, selfish, rich bitch." Suddenly Dean was lying on the porch boards. Jane was swearing and staggering her punch having felled the FBI agent. Dean rose off the floor in anger, grabbed Jane and attempted to force her to kiss him. "You don't love her. You love me." His mind never had the chance to figure out his hold was broken or that he went flying over the porch rail until he hit the ground.

"Don't you EVER touch her like that? Don't you ever attempt to force yourself on her? She is my fiancée. You have no claim to her. You are a liar, who cannot keep the strictest of confidences. Your job comes before your twisted version of love. Stay the HELL away from her or I swear I will kill you myself Agent Dean." Maura yelled angrily. Amman had been half way to Jane when Dean had risen off the porch. He had barely avoided colliding with Maura as she came out of the house in a blur breaking the agents hold and delivering a devastating round house kick that sent him over the porch railing. Rebecca and Edward were there seconds afterwards followed by Korsak.

"You fucking dyke. I will…" Maura was off the porch after Dean in seconds. A second kick leveling him out on the ground. Her knee came to rest on his chest as she held him to the ground. Amman was behind her in seconds, but he did nothing to remove her from the agent. The other agents came out of the van.

"Yes, I am a dyke, lesbian, immoral woman if you want. But I own Jane heart, mind, body and soul not because I tried to take it. It's because she freely gave it to me. If there is any trash here it's lying under my knee right now." Jane called out from the porch.

"Maura, I need your help." Maura looked up toward the porch. Dean began to move but Amman's warning stare told him to stay down. Rebecca was already leaning over Jane. She had ripped her pants open. The bad part of the cut on Jane's leg that Maura had covered with Steri strips the night before was now bleeding freely having broken open in her fight with Dean. Maura ran to the porch and examined the bloody wound.

"We need to get her inside so I can stitch this again. Sorry, baby." Jane shook her head grimacing against the pain. Edward carefully picked up Jane and moved her inside. Korsak stuck to Rebecca's side as she moved to where the agent was dusting himself off.

"You have worn out your welcome. Go do your job. I will call the hotel in town and tell them to expect your sorry asses. Dean that was the stupidest thing to do." Dean looked at Rebecca.

"Keep your damn friends Rebecca. Next time we meet you better be toting the line with the law." Dean turned and seated himself in the van. Amman watched the van as it left.

"Come on, we don't have much time. We need to fix Jane up and be ready. I don't think all the action is going to be on Gonzalez's ranch." Korsak turned from watching the van recede in the distance.

"He has always been as ass. I never thought he would hurt Jane or Maura." Rebecca nodded.

"Love makes you do funny things." Rebecca sighed as she walked into the house. Jane was stretched out on the leather couch. Peterson whispered to Maura he would check on them later. He then left. Doctor Peterson had obviously given her a sedative because she was beginning to relax. Maura had begun to stitch her open wound. Now that the anger of the moment was over tears were falling down Maura's cheeks. Jane placed her hand over Maura's. Maura batted it away.

"Jane, I need to do this now. Please, let me finish." Jane nodded. She was quickly losing the moment. Whatever Peterson gave her was completely relaxing her. It was also loosening her tongue and making her loopy.

"Thank you for defending my honor. You were awesome. A regular Chuck Norris." Jane leaned back against the couch as darkness threatened to pull her under. The pain had been overwhelming after she had punched Dean. Her side was on fire from the strain. She could feel the blood oozing down her leg as Maura had taken off after Dean. It wasn't until she had felt dizzy, nauseous, and broken out in a cold sweat that she had called for Maura. She let the soft sound of voices lull her into light doze. Maura's lips on her face brought her back to the present. "Hey" Jane said as she saw the deep concern in Maura's face from where she was perched on the side of the couch beside her. "Come here." Jane pulled Maura down beside her molding her body around her.

"Shh, I got you." Maura's soft gasps and small hiccups made Jane mad at Dean again. "You know you're my hero. I have never been so proud to be your fiancée as I was today. Maybe I should make you carry the handcuffs." Maura snorted in laughter.

"He just made me so mad Jane. What was he thinking grabbing you? What a jerk?" Jane hugged Maura closer. "How are you feeling? Please be honest." Jane looked at Maura kissing her softly.

"My side hurt badly after I punched him. I didn't even realize the leg had broken open. Not until I almost passed out." Jane closed her eyes as the sedative warred with her for dominance. Jane pushed back with her iron will though. "I see the Aikido is paying off. "I'm happy you're taking it off. I mean taking it. Sorry, whatever doc gave me is pulling me under." Jane's eyes fluttered shut.

"Go to sleep. I'm going to need you later." Jane's heart beat and breathing leveled out as she finally gave in to sleep. Rebecca came in and sat down in one of the chairs along with Korsak. Edward and Amman were taking care of some things. Rebecca handed Maura a drink.

"Well, done Maura. That was most refreshing to see." Maura blushed.

"Doc, that was great! Frost is going to be so jealous he wasn't here to see it." Maura began blushing even more.

"Don't worry I videotaped it. I'll send it by email." Rebecca said flashing Korsak a devious grin. Korsak flashed Rebecca a smile. "Now I need to move Jane to the back bedroom. I need you to go with her Maura." Maura sat up careful not to disturb Jane.

"What's up?" Maura held Jane's hand as Rebecca and Korsak explained.

"Before I left Boston Frost had traced several transfers of money. One to a Joseph Jaramillo." Maura's eyes widen in fear. "Yes, Rebecca's hired hand. He has suddenly disappeared, but not before Jacob saw him in a heated discussion on his cell phone."

"You think he is going to hurt Jane." Rebecca nodded. She leaned forward speaking in a low voice.

"I will not let that happen. I will make sure you are armed. Amman will be with you both. Korsak is going to guard the hallway. The rest of us will be patrolling the ranch house area. Whatever happens you must keep Jane in the back bedroom. Okay?" Maura nodded.

"Good, let's get ready." Amman walked in handing Maura a rifle and handgun. He leaned over, picked up Jane, and headed to the bedroom with her. Before Maura followed she hugged Rebecca.

"Be safe. Jane would die if you got hurt." Rebecca hugged the medical examiner back. Maura released the rancher and headed to the bedroom. Once she was out of range Korsak turned to Rebecca.

"You didn't tell them everything. Why?" Rebecca watched Edward come in the house.

"Jane is in no condition to do anything. Maura will be able to defend her if Amman fails. I am more worried about how many they are sending. Dean's an ass if he thinks this will end it. We deal with these problems every day. The reason Gonzalez and I are friendly enemies is because we try and kill each other so often. He has been running immigrants, guns and drugs for years. He always manages to squirm out of it in the end." Rebecca and Korsak began walking to the kitchen. Maria was departing out the side door with one of the ranch hands taking her home in town. He would not return till morning. Rebecca protected her people and their families.

"I hope we all make it." Korsak said quietly.

"So do I." Rebecca agreed. "So do I."

**So what do you think? Any concerns? Please review and let me know how you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 12**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for some fun.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. Please continue as it makes me write more.**

Darkness had fallen across the ranch land. Storm clouds were building to the west as the wind had picked up. Sheet lightening spread across the sky and plains like tendrils of a spider's web. Rebecca stared out at the horizon as chills of fear spread up and down her spine for the first time in so long. She had too many people to care about in the line of fire. One wrong move and one of them would die.

"They say the dead can hear our thoughts. Wendy, if you can hear me tonight. Let them all come out of this safe. Please." Rebecca's whispered words echoed softly across the library. Rebecca turned and went out through the office door. She walked toward the back bedroom where Jane was located with Maura and Amman. Korsak let her pass as he watched the hallway behind her.

"Hey, how is she?" Maura looked up from where she was bathing Jane's brow. The detective had broken out in fever a couple hours after the sedative had been given.

"I think she has a mild infection in the leg. Doctor Peterson has pumped her full of antibiotics and an anti-inflammatory. She has come to a couple of times, but she is not lucid. Rebecca, she made need a hospital." Rebecca nodded.

"Amman. Keep close watch over Jane." Rebecca reached into the bag at her side handing over a flashlight. There was a sharp knock. Rebecca turned as Amman brought up the gun in his hand.

"Rebecca? It's Edward. We have a problem." Edward came in the door as Amman lowered his gun. He looked around the room. Maura was lowering the rifle to her side. She began bathing Jane's head and neck with cool water. Jacob was right behind Edward setting a tray down.

"This will be the last time we come in for the night Doctor Isles. No one else should come through that door. Understand?" Maura nodded.

"Thank you Jacob. I appreciate you bringing us dinner and the medicine I requested." Jacob nodded and moved over to where Edward and Rebecca were whispering.

"He wasn't on the ranch. The Feds have raided the ranch, rounded up all his men, but he is not there. His son was there greeting them like they were old friends. Also Agent Winez isn't there. The border patrol and ATF are raiding the western edge of our ranch as we speak. Agent Dean said to be on alert. Frost called Korsak a few moments ago. There was a sudden transfer of one hundred fifty thousand dollars from Gonzalez's bank account to an account in Switzerland. It is going to take forty-eight hours to get the name on the account."

"So now there is another player in the game you have set up Rebecca." Maura had come up behind Jacob listening intently to the conversation. "The question is now who is this one after Rebecca?" Rebecca turned her head away and then looked back at Maura.

"If it is Gonzalez paying I am the target. All right, we all stay with partners. No moving around the ranch except in pairs. Hopefully, that way it's harder to get to Jane and I. Maura, if someone gets through Amman do not hesitate to shoot. Because they will shoot you." Maura nodded and turned to Amman.

"I trust you. Just don't get hurt. Jane's a big enough stalwart pain in the butt. I bet your no better." Amman laughed a deep booming laugh at Maura's statement.

"You will never know. Trust me. I will not fail you." Amman turned to Rebecca. "Or you my friend." Peterson came running down the hall.

"Rebecca? We need help out in the barn. Several of the horses are upset with the lightening. The boys that are left are around the perimeter of ranch, but that only leaves five of our guys." Jacob, Edward, and Rebecca headed out the door. Amman nodded to Korsak. He closed the door and locked it. The phone rang in the house as Rebecca was about to leave.

"Go tend the horses. I will keep the doc with me until I join you." Edward nodded. Jacob ran out the door with Edward following him. Rebecca went to her study with Peterson in tow. "Hello? Yes, agent Dean. What? I'm sorry the phone has a great deal of static. What? Winez is dead? Are you sure? Okay." Rebecca hung up the phone. She turned to where Peterson was standing near the double doors. "Agent Winez is dead. It seems he wouldn't surrender when the ATF came down on the smugglers." Peterson looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Peterson asked her.

"They identified him by his wallets ID. No one on the ATF knows him." Rebecca walked over to the open double doors staring out into the night. It was then she noticed the horse nervously pawing the ground tied to the side of the porch. "What the h…" She felt a pink prick and hot fire flood her neck. Quickly she punched back even as she began to stumble and the room began to dim.

"Sorry Rebecca. You can't be allowed to continue to live." Peterson smiled as blood dripped down his cheek from his eye where the blow landed.

"Why?" Rebecca asked as she fell to her knees.

"Because I want more in life. He offered it. I took it." Peterson smiled as Rebecca fell hitting the edge of the brick fireplace with her head. Quickly he picked Rebecca up throwing her over his shoulder. Joseph came through the double doors as Peterson pasted him. "They're in the back bedroom. Korsak's in the hall. Amman is in with the women. Hurry." Peterson moved to the horse throwing Rebecca across the front of the saddle. He mounted and took off just as loud strike of lightening came down plunging the ranch into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 13**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I do not own them nor would I want that responsibility. I just have fun with them. 13 is a very unlucky number for some people. Even buildings do not have 13****th**** floors there is such superstition about the number. 13 spells danger for our heroes and heroines. WARNING: Some of the content in this chapter may be disturbing. It is no worse than CSI or NYPD Blue, but it may be disturbing to some. It is required for the story and I have limited it where I could.**

**Please review, your words help me know I am writing well. **

"Rebecca! Rebecca?" Edward yelled as he came charging through the front door. Gun fire erupted. Edward fell to the floor as Jacob came in behind him firing at the shadows in the dark.

Korsak took cover inside the doorway of a room near Jane and Maura's bedroom. He would protect Jane and Maura no matter what happened. The darkness and flashing lightening came through the windows creating a surreal scene. A body came running down the hallway.

"Stop!" Jacob yelled out in pursuit and fired. The figure staggered against the wall, rose, turned, and fired at Jacob who dove out of the way. The figure moved again heading toward the bedroom door.

"Freeze! Police!" Korsak yelled out. The figure fired several rounds at Korsak striking the door jam where the detective was hiding. Wood rained down around him as bullets embedded in the doorway. The figure ran past kicking in the door to the bedroom. Four shots resounded in the hallway. Suddenly the hallway erupted in gun fire from two other directions. Then all was silent.

"Jane? Maura?" Vince called out. No sound came from the bed room. Korsak moved slowly down the hallway. Lightening flashed outside illuminating the hallway. Korsak flashed his light locating Jaramillo in a crumpled heap on the floor. Jacob came up behind Korsak causing the detective to turn his gun on him quickly. "Damn it, I almost shot you."

"Is he dead?" Jacob asked as Korsak bent over checking for a pulse. "Yeah, he's gone. Where's Edward?" Jacob took a deep breath and let it out.

"He's been shot, but it's a mild graze. He was lucky. He tripped over the rug coming in the door and fell. Had he been standing his full height Jaramillo would have had him. He's checking Rebecca's office." Both men advanced on the bedroom. Korsak stepped inside first. Neither Jane, Maura, nor Amman were inside.

"Where are they? Maura?" Korsak called out. No answer came back. Jacob entered behind Korsak.

"Amman, it's safe. Come out." No answer came. Quickly the two men checked the closets. It was then they noticed the side window of the room open. Jacob went to it and looked out. No one was there. Just then the lights came on presenting a grizzly sight to the two men. Bullet holes riddled the bed where Jane and Maura had lain earlier. Korsak took a slow deep breath thank God they weren't in the bed. He looked back down the hall hearing movement. Blood and bullet holes covered the hallway and the unmoving body of Jaramillo lay lifeless. Edward appeared blood dripping down his arm.

"Rebecca's gone. There's blood by the fireplace. I think they have her." Korsak swore under his breath. Edward stepped in looking around.

"We need to call the sheriff now. Jane, Maura, and Amman are missing. Do you think they went after whoever took Rebecca?" Edward looked thoughtfully at the floor a few minutes and nodded.

"The sheriff is on his way. Rebecca had called him before the lights went out. He should be here soon. We need to find Rebecca now because there will nothing left of her by morning." Edward grimaced as his heart tightened over the thought of having a chance to love Rebecca snuffed out just when she had decided to try.

"Where are Jane, Maura and Amman?" Korsak asked removing his coat and noticing blood on it. He looked down at his shoulder. "Oh shit!" Then dropped like a rock.

"Jacob, help me." Edward yelled out to the cowboy.

**Meanwhile, two miles from the ranch…**

"This was a stupid idea Jane. You are in no condition to be taking these risks." Maura said as the horses followed the Doctor Peterson from a distance. Jane had faked fever earlier so she could be ready for what was coming. She hadn't wanted Rebecca to know she was okay. She knew Rebecca would need backup. The woman was too stubborn to listen to reason. So when Peterson had come in with the sedatives Maura had pretended to administer the shots while his back was turned talking with Amman.

"Argue later or you will die now if they catch us." Amman whispered softly while shaking his head. Maura shut up, though by the look on her face said she was not happy. Jane stopped her horse waiting for Amman and Maura to come up beside her.

"Where is he going?" Jane asked worriedly. Amman looked to the horizon where Peterson's horse disappeared behind some red rock as a flash of lightening lit up the sky.

"Devil's rock, it's hard to sneak up on someone there because of the way it rises out of the plain area. The inside is like a hollowed out bowl. The sides are steep, but it is manageable. There is one way Peterson doesn't know though. Come with me we will circle around. It will take us a little longer, but if we do this right we can save Rebecca's life." Both women nodded and turned to west to come up on the large cap rock from a different direction. Jane touched the gun that was the same as her police gun. There were two rifles on each horse with extra cartridges. Jane had tried to get Maura to stay behind, but the woman was as stubborn as the day she had met her. As they moved around the cap rock the lightening flashed angrily across the sky while the wind howled its disapproval at the humans invading its environment. Amman led them into a sheltered rock area. There they tied the horses to a rock out cropping. It took them forty-five minutes to circle the cap rock

"One last chance Maura, stay here with the horses so I know you will be safe." Maura was tempted for only a moment. This was so out of her depth of knowledge that fear threatened to override her thinking.

"No, where you go I go." Maura said softly. Jane began to argue when Amman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It would be better if she was with us. At least we can have her watch over us with the rifle from a hidden spot." Jane wasn't happy about this turn of events, but silently agreed.

"You will stay hidden. You will not come into the open no matter what Maura. Promise me." Maura hesitated, but knew Jane would go no farther if she didn't agree.

"Yes, Jane I will stay hidden. I will not risk my life needlessly." Jane eyed her knowing Maura was using her words carefully. She just couldn't figure out why she had worded it like that.

"Alright let's go." Jane handed Maura one of the rifles and a side pouch with ammo. Just then an agonizing scream rent the night air. "We have to hurry," Jane said. Amman and Jane each grabbed a rifle. Amman and Jane climbed up the red rock with Maura following. Jane stopped for a moment placing a hand over her ribs as the climbing pulled at her injuries. She took several deep breaths and swore not to be in any more exploding buildings.

"Jane?" Jane waved her off and continued up. The trio came to an opening and slid in behind a rock. What they saw down inside the cap rock made Jane look away. Amman swore angrily under his breath.

"God, I'm going to have to put the pieces together again Maura." Maura wasn't normally squeamish, but the sight of Rebecca being tortured by Gonzalez caused her to almost throw up. Rebecca was tied to a post in the center of the bowl area. She had already been whipped. Her blouse hung from her waist as blood ran down her back. She stumbled attempting to stay on her feet. Agonizing laughter rang out from Rebecca as she fought with her iron will.

"Is that all you have el diablo? God, what a coward. You can't even whip someone correctly." That earned Rebecca two more strikes with the whip causing the woman to moan loudly. Jane could see Gonzalez was angry. He hadn't broken Rebecca yet. She'd die before she let him. Jane knew it in her heart.

Jane and Amman whispered quietly while Maura watched the brave woman below. There were five cowboys and Gonzalez inside the bowl. Suddenly a new man entered the bowl area. Maura grabbed Jane's arm. Jane turned as Maura pointed. Amman swore softly.

"Well we know he isn't dead. He must have tried to fake his death to give him time to get away." Agent Winez walked over to Rebecca as Gonzalez took a break. He grabbed her face spitting in it.

"Not so high and mighty now are you? Who has the last laugh now Rebecca? You're going to be dead by morning. Your carcass left for the wild animals to feed off of on the plains here. While Gonzalez and I are sipping Mai Tai's with Mexican women on the Yucatan. Though, maybe Gonzalez will let me have some fun with you first." He ran his hands over her breasts twisting them violently. Rebecca head butted him causing him to stagger backwards. He recovered quickly coming back and backhanding her across the face. Rebecca slumped against the post. _Just a little more time Wendy. I'll be with you soon. Just wait for me. Please, wait for me. Edward forgive me. I'm not as strong as you all think._

"You will break Rebecca. I will make sure of it. No one knows you're here. You are all alone." Gonzalez stated angrily to Rebecca. "You will pay for what you did to my boy." Rebecca smiled closing her eyes as the pain threatened to take her under.

"I am never alone. You have already lost." Rebecca said as a strangled laugh erupted from her mouth. Gonzalez turned from her backhanding her again. The blow sent Rebecca into unconsciousness.

"Heat up the iron poker. She will break. I will make her scream for us to stop." The cowboys at the nearby fire placed a hot poker into it.

"Amman, you get Agent Winez. Gonzalez is mine. We eliminate the cowboys as quickly as possible." Amman nodded grabbing Jane's arm.

"Jane, be careful. Rebecca will never forgive me if you are hurt again." Amman low voice said. Maura spoke softly looking directly at Amman.

"It's not Rebecca you have to worry about." Amman nodded and smiled. Jane pulled her gun and turned to Maura.

"I love you. I'll be back in a minute. You take that rifle and shoot anyone who gets near Rebecca. You understand?" Maura nodded hugging Jane quickly and kissing her. "Maur, you shoot anyone who gets near you too. I need you." Maura nodded again. Amman and Jane moved slowly around the inside of the bowl just in the shadows. Both used the sparse vegetation and rocks for hiding. They were finally in position as one of the cowboys brought the hot poker which glowed white to Gonzalez.

"Now Rebecca, we will see if you break for el diablo." Two shots went off at once and the Gonzalez's cowboys nearest him dropped. Men were suddenly running trying to find cover. Amman and Jane took out two more men. That only left one cowboy which fled out of the bowl area, Agent Winez, and Gonzalez.

"Throw the poker down. Put your hands up." Jane yelled out listening as her voice echoed inside the bowl area.

"Why Detective Rizzoli so good of you to join our party. Now we can kill two birds with one stone." Agent Winez replied even as his hands were raised above his head. Jane and Amman slowly moved out of their hiding place approaching the two men with caution.

"I believe you're confused. I seem to have the advantage this time." Jane moved toward Gonzalez the hot poker still in his hands. "Put it down now." Both Amman and Jane were now in the light and near Rebecca and the two men.

"You are either stupid or overly brave detective. I knew someone would come for Rebecca. I expected Amman, but you are icing on the cake Detective." Suddenly, the bowl was flooded with men. Jane shot toward Gonzalez missing him. Amman shot toward Agent Winez wounding him. The man fell to the ground screaming. Jane shot two more cowboys diving behind a rock just in time. Two rifle rounds took out two more of Gonzalez men. Maura's hands were full just trying to keep the men off Jane and Amman. Maura counted four men plus Gonzalez. It was then she heard the sound of falling rock behind her. She turned with the rifle in her hand firing before even sighting it. Peterson dropped like a rock to the ground his dead body rolling down the steep sides to come to rest at the bowls bottom just within the light of the fire. The syringe he had been planning on injecting Maura with rolled to rest at the ME's feet. Jane looked up toward where Maura was hiding.

"Detective, you may want to end this now or Rebecca may die in the next second." Jane looked to where Rebecca had been tied. Gonzalez was now holding a large hunting knife at her throat. "I think this is much more personal, don't you Rebecca?" Gonzalez whispered to her. "Your stupid detective is going to put that gun down. Then I am going to cut your throat and kill her. I win Rebecca, you lose. Call her out Rebecca or I will make your death slow."

Jane was torn. If she stayed in the shadows her friend would die. If she stepped out into the light she would die and so would her friend. The detective was sure of that. The first thing they teach you in police academy is never put your weapon down or hand it to the suspect. Never.

"Jane, kill him." Rebecca's voice called. Two shots rang out suddenly in the bowl then all was still.


	14. Chapter 14

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 14**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am only borrowing them for a little fun.**

**Sorry I haven't updated as quickly. Things have been crazy lately. Please review, and review often. **

Maura felt a strong hand come down on her shoulder and the rifle was removed from her hands. She turned to find Edward behind her. Quickly he aimed toward Gonzalez. The next thing she knew Edward fired. Maura watched the surreal scene below. Gonzalez had turned the gun at the last moment aiming it at Jane and whispered something into Rebecca's ear. Jane was hit in the chest by the full impact of the bullet even as Edward's bullet impacted Gonzalez. Jane, Gonzalez and Rebecca all collapsed to the ground at the same time.

"Noooooo!" Screamed Maura as she ran down the side of the bowl her boots cutting deep grooves in the red caliche. Once at the bottom she ran as fast as she could to Jane. "Oh God! Nooo, Jane don't leave me. Don't leave me." Maura kept screaming as she came to a halt collapsing next to Jane's side. Immediately she began looking for the entry wound. "Jane, talk to me. Oh God, please talk to me." Jane was still. Maura found the bullet entry wound right over the heart. "No, Please no." her voice quivered as tears fell dropping onto Jane's chest. She ripped open Jane's shirt ready to administer CPR and stopped. Her heart caught at the sight she beheld. Jane was wearing a bullet proof vest. The bullet was caught dead center in the vest. " Jane?" Maura whispered. Suddenly Jane coughed and took a breath.

"Shit, that hurts like hell." Jane's eyes fluttered open. Maura burst into tears falling on Jane's chest. "Whoa! Maura it's okay. I'm alive." Jane attempted to rise. Suddenly she felt light headed and fell back to the ground. "Blunt force trauma causes internal bruising and bleeding." Jane repeated as if she was transported back to the day she shot herself. She heard the words Maura had told her in the morgue as Frankie lay bleeding internally and dying. Maybe she wasn't okay after all.

"No, damn you. You will not leave me Jane. You listen to me. Hang in there while we get help." Maura turned to find Amman guarding her back. Gonzalez's men who were left had their guns trained on them. Edward was bent over Rebecca calling her name over and over. Jane's eyes tracked to Rebecca laying several feet away. Gonzalez's head lay splattered across the ground just behind her.

"Come on Rebecca. Come back. You're not being fair if you don't give us a chance. Please, I will never leave you. I promise." Edward gathered the young woman into his arms and looked beseechingly at Maura. "Maura, she's not breathing. Help me." Maura felt Jane push on her.

"Go, I'm not going anywhere." Maura moved over to Edward all the time watching the men around her with guns. There seemed to be a great deal of confusion on what they should do.

Maura dropped down next to Edward as he laid Rebecca down. Maura checked for a pulse and felt a thready beat. She leaned over to check for breathing. None. Quickly she began rescue breathing.

_Rebecca's eyes opened to a green field. Nearby animals roamed freely and a creek babbled._

"_I wondered when you were going to wake up." A familiar voice whispered even as soft hands touched her face. Rebecca turned her head to find herself staring up at her beloved lover, Wendy_

"_Oh God!" The next thing Rebecca wrapped Wendy in a bone crushing hug desperately trying to calm the tremors in her body. Soon her crying calmed and she pulled away._

"_I'm dead?" Wendy shook her head._

"_I'm afraid not love. We only have a short time. Even now Maura is attempting to get you back." Wendy kissed Rebecca softly on the cheek._

"_Why? Why do I have to go back? It's not right. Haven't I suffered enough?" Rebecca stared defiantly at her lover. _

"_This is not earth love. You don't get your way here. I love you Rebecca. I always will, but Edward offers you a second chance. He was made for you to be there when I left." Rebecca stood up even as a wave of dizziness swept over her._

"_No! I want you." Wendy shook her head reaching out and grabbing Rebecca's hands. She pulled her close._

"_Love, you are a strong person. You have been there for so many people who would have fallen had it not been for you. You have given many, hope where there was no hope. Whether you like it or not, it is your destiny to stand in the gap to defend others. Your time is not yet come." _

"_What about my happiness? What about defending me? What about how I feel?" Rebecca was angry and the words would have hurt any mortal soul, but Wendy was no longer mortal. Wendy kissed her lover long and deep. She knew they had very little time. She needed to convince Rebecca quickly._

"_Love, Edward is part of me. My love for you is in him. He is a good man._

_Your happiness had been thought of with Edward. You will have me again one day. Other's matter more right now. I love you. I always will. Please, listen. You gave me more in my short life than anyone else. You have so much to give. Other's need you or it will change the future for the worse. Please listen love." Rebecca hated it. So many questions swirled in her head. Suddenly, Wendy and the field faded out._

"Breath Rebecca, Dammit Breath." Maura's voice demanded. Rebecca felt air being forced into her lungs. Then it was gone and she was back in Wendy's arms again.

"_I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. I'm sorry he attacked you because of me. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you." Rebecca's grief stricken voice echoed out. Wendy kissed the tears that were traveling down Rebecca's face._

"_I forgive you. But there was never anything to forgive love. You could not have known. Evil happens it is what good men do when it happens that decides whether it will win. You have done so much good since then. You didn't let evil win. I love you Rebecca, but you must forgive yourself to go on." Rebecca felt things beginning to fade._

"_I love you Wendy." Wendy smiled and hugged Rebecca._

"_I love you. Forgive yourself." Wendy's last words echoed in Rebecca's mind._

Rebecca took a breath suddenly, then another. Police officers were flooding into the cap rock's bowl. Gonzalez's men were in handcuffs. Jane was being loaded onto a gurney. Maura sat back on her knees monitoring Rebecca.

"Welcome back." Maura said softly. Rebecca's confused eyes acknowledged the ME, yet sought for someone beyond Maura. Edward moved quickly to her side taking her hand.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me Rebecca?" Rebecca smiled as the confusion cleared.

"Okay." Then her eyes fluttered shut as she lost consciousness. Edward started to become frantic when Maura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, she is just unconscious." The paramedics approached and Maura gave them a run down. She then kissed Edward softly on the cheek and ran to where Jane was being taken out of the bowl.


	15. Chapter 15

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 15**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for some fun.**

**Please review. Reviews are like little refreshing drops of rain on a sweltering day.**

"No, I am sure she will recover and be ready to go home in a couple of days Dr. Isles. It is just precautionary that she stays in the hospital. The impact from the bullet was mid sternum. There is some minor internal bleeding and bruising below the sternum. The impact did aggravate some of the previous injuries." Doctor Ingle's somber response caused Maura to blanch. Korsak held on to her afraid the ME would faint. The hospital Rebecca and Jane had been life flighted was the best. The doctor attempted to ease Maura's fears. "No! She will be fine. It's just going to take some time." Maura closed her eyes and gathered her wits. She placed a hand on Korsak's arm, and then began asking the doctor questions.

"How have her previous injuries been aggravated?" The doctor looked at the young ME.

"She has lost the use of her right arm. She has some nerve damage, radial neuropathy. In the case of detective Rizzoli it was caused by swelling. Also she reinjured the nearby body structures." The doctor watched as Korsak helped Maura slowly slide or sit into a chair. The cool plastic seat supported Maura reminding her of all the times she had been to hospitals since she had met the young detective. The young ME ran her hands through her hair as she tried to think.

"What symptoms do I need to be aware of with this injury?" Maura voice wavered as she looked up at the doctor.

"Symptoms are abnormal sensations, inability to extend the arm at the elbow, difficulty bending the hand at the wrist, numbness, tingling, decreased sensations, burning, and pain." Korsak couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all Jane had been through and now this. "I have her on amitriptyline to reduce the stabbing pain and a steroid

"Doc, will she be able to work again? Will she be able to hold a gun?" Korsak asked sternly.

"I believe so with time. I need to run some more blood tests and an MRI on the arm. I should have a definitive answer by tomorrow." The doctor watched as tears slid down Maura's face. "Doctor Isles, I believe it's the impact causing swelling. "I have her on amitriptyline to reduce the stabbing pain and a steroid to reduce the swelling and a brace to assist with the use of her hand as first. The major factor though to the detective is her psychological outlook." Maura nodded and looked at Korsak's puzzled look.

"She has to believe she will recover the use. We have to convince her we believe it too." Maura said. Korsak face showed he understood.

"When does she start Physical Therapy?" Korsak asked suddenly determined to stand by his partner and not let her down in this instance. Doctor Ingles marveled at how fast the two had set their wills to help the good detective.

"I have spoken with Doctor Robinson in Boston. He and I believe she would be better kept down here for a couple of weeks rest and therapy, then transferred back up to Boston to continue and complete. I believe 4 months on the short end if she abides by doctor's rules."

"How about the long end?" Maura sighed as she asked knowing her detective.

"6 months if she doesn't. She could be back at desk duty as soon as 2 months." The doctor's pager went off. He quickly glanced down. "I have to see to a patient. She has been told all of this. I will warn you she is not taking it well." The doctor shook Korsak and the Maura's hand.

"Thank you doctor." They watched as Doctor Ingles headed down the hall. The sounds of the hospital slowly filtered back in as nurses and orderlies went about their duties. The antiseptic smell and sterile view causing Maura to drop her head trying to figure out what to do.

"It's going to be okay Maura. Frost and I will be right beside you and Jane on this. You will not be alone." Korsak had sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Maura began softly crying into the lapels on his jacket. Korsak saw Agent Dean walking down the hall. "Just so you know your punching bag is approaching." Maura sat up and covertly took the handkerchief that Korsak offered her. She assembled herself putting the iron mask in place and turned to meet Agent Dean.

"How can we help you Agent Dean?" Maura rose ready to defend her detective while she was recovered in the nearby room. Dean looked hesitantly at Maura and Korsak who stood behind her.

"I was worried about Jane. How is she?" Dean asked carefully keeping his eyes off of Korsak's glaring looks. Maura would allow him the information because he did care, but she would not let him in to see her until Maura had time with Jane.

"A little worse for wear she has lost the use of her right arm. She had internal bleeding and bruising. She is pretty banged up, but will recover." Maura said with strong certainty reflecting from her voice.

"Lost the use of her arm? How can you be sure? I think I should check on her." Agent Dean went to move past Maura. Korsak intercepted him blocking his path.

"I don't think so. You are on the list of people restricted from seeing Jane." The FBI agent spun on his heel.

"What? How dare you! I could easily override your orders as a government official. I only have the welfare of Jane in mind." Maura knew he was going to be stubborn.

"Actually, your boss suggested it when we spoke this morning. I mentioned your previous intentions to him. I also mentioned that Jane and I were getting married. I made sure he understood how I did not appreciate your interference. Especially how you used your position in the government to try and attain access to Detective Rizzoli."

"You little BITCH." Korsak placed himself between Maura and agent Dean. Korsak watched as one of the nurses at the nurse station called security.

"BACK OFF!" Korsak yelled. Maura never stepped back, if anything she attempted to move Korsak out of the way.

"You think Jane is going to stay with you? You're just a momentary fling Doctor Isles. She doesn't know what she wants. You're an experiment." Maura was just about to respond when a raspy whisper interposed itself.

"No, she is my wife or soon will be. You have pushed too far Dean." Jane hung on the door frame to her room. The loud voices had woken her. When she had discerned who they were she had struggled out of bed to come to Maura's defense. Jane was having a hard time staying upright. Maura cried out seeing her and ran to place a steading arm around her.

"What are you doing out of bed? You could have hurt yourself more." Maura said as she held the detective close to her.

"I couldn't let anyone yell at my girl. I had to make sure you were okay and protect you." Maura smiled and kissed Jane as soft tears fell. Soft words were whispered by Jane to Maura comforting the ME.

"Jane? Come on, really?" Agent Dean tried to step near the two ladies. Korsak again blocked his path. "You are really beginning to piss me off Korsak."

"Gee, ain't that funny since you already have pissed me off." Korsak saw security heading their way. "Dean, go away. You're a loser. Find someone else to harass."

"Jane?" Dean called one last time as Maura began helping Jane back in the room. Jane stopped and turned carefully with Maura's help.

"Jane, you don't have to do this. Leave it. We need to get you back to bed." Maura was worried. Jane had begun to tremble and sweat had broken out over her body with the effort to stay standing up.

"No, we are going to finish it now. I'm tired of him interfering. You are too good to have to deal with this all the time." Jane looked up at Dean. Security had him restrained. "I don't love you Dean. I never have. You were the fling. A momentary distraction. I love Maura very deeply. I always have loved her. She knew it and I knew it inside. We were made for each other. Go home." Jane watched as Agent dean seemed to implode on himself. Security had no trouble walking him away. Jane turned at that point and allowed Maura to assist her back to bed. Korsak and the nurse came in quickly after that to check on her.

Once settled in the bed, the door opened once more admitting another FBI agent. Korsak was getting ready for the attack when he held up a hand. "I'm just here to let you know we will need your statement. I believe tomorrow or the next day would be okay. My name is Agent George."

"Yeah, I think I will be ready by tomorrow afternoon." Jane weakly said. The agent looked skeptical, but nodded.

"Detective Rizzoli, Doctor Isles, and Detective Korsak I want to apologize for Agent Dean. He will no longer be bothering you. In fact, if he isn't transferred to our offices in North Dakota I will be surprised. I am leaving an FBI agent outside the door until we are sure this is all cleared up. Doctor Isles if you let him know who has entrance privileges I believe that should take care of the problem." The agent then nodded to them and left.

"Hey, you okay?" Korsak asked as Maura spoke softly to the nurse. The nurse nodded as Korsak watched.

"Okay, you heard?" Jane looked down at her arm and back up at her former partner. Korsak nodded.

"Yeah, I heard Frost finally has a chance to beat you in arm wrestling." Jane chuckled. The detective sighed as she looked at her arm. "Jane, you are the strongest person I know. Most cops would never have made it this far. You are different. You always have been. You will be back to work in no time." Jane glanced up at Korsak attempting to read any doubt in his features. She found none.

"Yeah, well see if you can get Frost to stop dumping his files on my desk." Korsak laughed. Maura moved back over to the bedside as the nurse came back into the room.

Maura bent over whispering in Jane's ear.

"What are you and Korsak up to? I thought all of Frost's files were yours too." Korsak moved off to the side and watched as the nurse injected the IV with something. Maura gently ran her fingers through Jane's hair. The detective's eyes fluttered shut enjoying the feel of the ME's touch.

"Mmmmm, but he's the rookie. He deserves more paperwork." Jane started to feel a slight detached buzz and her eyes were so heavy. Suddenly, she realized through her muddled thoughts she realized Maura had asked the nurse to sedate her. He eyes drifted open. "Maura, you don't play fair." Maura smiled and kissed her detective.

"Maybe, but I need you rested and healing. I love you Jane. Please, get some rest and I will be here when you wake up." Jane's eyes drifted shut, but she whispered one more thing before she fell asleep.

"How is Rebecca?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 16**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for some fun.**

**Please review and let me know how I am doing. I have a few more chapters to go on this before I finish it.**

"I am telling you now Joey you need to leave this alone." Manuel, Mr. Gonzalez's right hand man quietly counseled the young man. "Your father knew how to deal with Rebecca." Joey turned on Manuel grimacing from the injury to his back.

"Obviously my father did not know enough. Right now is the perfect time to take care of her. She is hospitalized with injuries. Her friends are distracted with their own troubles. Edward leaves for a few hours every evening to make sure business is going well at the ranch. Plus Rebecca has not woken up yet due to blood loss." Joey walked over to the cabinet pulling out a gun with a silencer.

"Then let me do it. You should not be linked to this as we will need someone to carry on the family business." Manuel had moved toward Joey, but Joey Gonzalez shook his head violently.

"No, this is vengeance. I will do it myself." Joey stuffed the gun in the shoulder holster under his jacket. "You take care of everything until I get back." Joey then left the house. Manuel watched as his car drove down the driveway.

"Time to get out while the getting's good." He headed for his room to pack and leave.

**Hospital…**

Rebecca woke to the sound of beeping, low light, and a rough strong hand holding hers. She was on her side with something wedged against her back to keep her there. She felt hot and desperately wanted something to clear the sand paper from her mouth. Carefully she moved her fingers feeling an aching stiffness to them. She then gently disengaged her hand and began to move more of her arm. The movement caused her back muscles to slightly pull fire erupted through her back causing a sharp intake of breath. The sudden sound woke the person sleeping in the chair next to the bed.

"Rebecca?" The sound of Edwards voice steadied Rebecca through the pain. She opened her eyes trying to focus the blurry image before her. "Come on, open your eyes. It's Edward." Edward leaned in closer until he could see she had focused on his face. He gently ran his fingers through Rebecca's sweat dampened hair. The fever she had been running still holding her firmly in its grasp.

"Edward? Where am I?" Edward kissed her softly on the forehead in relief. The doctor hadn't been sure she would wake up due to the blood loss. Half the battle was won now that she was awake. Now they just had to get her fever down and on the road to recovery. Tears fell from Edwards eyes as relief began to spread through him.

"You're in the hospital. They had to life flight Jane and you here. It's been touch and go for you young lady!" Rebecca could see the worry on Edwards face, but she was having a real hard time staying awake.

"Water." Rebecca croaked as her voice cracked from dryness. Edward gave Rebecca a few ice chips. He hated seeing her struggle like this. Rebecca's eyes fluttered shut as Edward heard the door to the room open. Maura poked her head inside seeing Edward near Rebecca's bed.

"Hey, how is she?" Maura walked up as Edward sat back exhaustion clearly evident on his face.

"She woke up just a few minutes ago. She had a few ice chips and spoke a little. Doctors are worried about the fever. She has an infection from the whipping." Maura placed a hand on Edwards shoulder to reassure the man. She then walked over near the bed to check on the women. The fever was definitely a bad one as Rebecca was flush and sweat beaded across her forehead.

The nurse came in through the door. "She woke briefly miss." Edward said softly. The nurse smiled at Edward and nodded. "That is good to hear. I will let the doctor know." She checked Rebecca's pulse, blood pressure, and then temperature the last causing a frown. She stepped out briefly and returned injecting the IV with two different vials of medication.

"She is going to be asleep for a while sir and mam. Why don't you both get something to eat? Doctor Isles, I know your friend will be sleeping for a while too. Both of you go get something to eat. If there are any changes I will send someone down to get you from the cafeteria." The nurse carefully moved Rebecca now that she could be sure she was out with the drug she had just given her. She bathed her brow, face, and neck with a damp cool cloth. Edward was reluctant to leave, but Maura encouraged him.

"Come on. We need to eat to keep our strength up for them. We won't do them any good if we end up in the beds next to them." Edward took one last look and followed Maura. Edward walked down the hall beside Maura. "So tell me about Rebecca. I bet you have some interesting stories." Edward broke into a smile for the first time.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He said as he took hold of Maura's arm and placed it in his. "I haven't had a chance to thank you and Jane for the words to Rebecca. I think it might have been the push she has needed. How is Jane doing?" Edward gazed on the exhausted doctor as he walked with her to the elevator.

"A little worse for ware, but she will recover. It was close though. The doctor told us that had it been four centimeters to the left her heart would have stopped. She has lost use of her left arm, but the doctor thinks it's temporary." The two stepped into the elevator. Maura removed her arm from Edwards and began scrubbing her face with her hands and then ran them through her hair. "If Jane isn't scaring me to death she's driving me ever loving crazy." Edward pulled the ME into a hug. Maura sighed and relaxed. The two separated before the doors opened and stepped out. They entered the cafeteria. Korsak waved to them. He was already seated and eating dinner. Maura and Edward picked out their food, paid for it, and joined him. For a while they all sat silently and ate.

"Okay, I can't stand it. That was the stupidest plan I have ever seen!" Korsak said a little too loudly causing the other diners to look their way. Edward looked up and for a minute Maura thought he would jump over the table at Korsak. Then he set his fork down and sighed deeply.

"Yep. The worst part is that these plans have been happening for years. Rebecca used to have no one to trust. Now she has me and several of the other boys on the ranch. But it hasn't always been easy." Edward took a long drink of his coffee as Maura chewed silently on her salad.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. The plan was good. There wasn't much wiggle room in it though." Korsak sighed and placed his fork on his plate.

"No, I think both Jane and Maura have a propensity for running head long into trouble. It's probably why they are friends." Maura said softly chuckling. "Have I ever told you the story about Jane and the mouse?" Korsak shook his head as he leaned forward. Edward's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Jane is so brave. I would have thought there was nothing that could scare her. Yet, one day after work we were to meet up at her place for Pizza and movies. Well, I got there right on time. I knocked and knocked. Jane didn't come to open the door. I heard a scream and quickly found my keys. I opened the door and there on the top of her kitchen counter was Jane. Over on the floor near the refrigerator was a brown and white mouse. Jane was shaking. The mouse was shaking and scurrying in circles." Maura chuckled remembering the scene very clearly. "I walked over and picked him up by the tail. Just as I was walking toward the door past Jane the mouse did some type of move and I lost my grip. It landed on Jane's lap. Jane jumped half way across the room dancing all over trying to get the mouse off. The poor creature fell to the floor stunned for a moment and then ran out Jane's front door which I had left open." Both men were laughing huge guffaws of laughter. "I don't know who was more traumatized the mouse or Jane!" Several nearby tables were smiling after listening in to the conversation.

"I have one better for you. Rebecca when she first moved down here didn't know anything about wild hogs. We had a sounder move onto the ranch that we needed to get rid of right away."

"What's a sounder?" Maura asked curiously.

"It's the name for a herd of pigs." Maura and Korsak nodded. "Wild Hogs are mean and dangerous. They are a rancher's worst nightmare because they tear up the land and can cause the cattle harm through disease or breaking their legs from the holes they create. Once on ranch land the only way to get rid of them is to shoot them. Well, we were out hunting them one night. Rebecca had found where they came down to a waterhole. She and the boys had killed all but one. He had high tailed it out of there when the sows were dropping. Rebecca and one of the men took off after it on foot. Now if ya know anything about wild hogs when they are cornered they will fight to the death. Well, Rebecca and the man who went with her came running around a blind corner right into a four hundred pound wild hog. Rebecca told me the man with her took one look at it and took off the way they had come. Rebecca said she would be damned if a stupid hog was gonna scare her off. She never did tell me all the story, but we found her an hour later lying flat on her back in a thorn patch. The hog was nowhere to be seen. Not only did Rebecca have thorns on her backside everywhere, but she had these teeth marks along her ankle from the beast." Maura and Korsak were shaking their heads. Just trying to imagine the courage it took to face down that size of a beast. "Later she told me she had taken off running when it came at her. She had tripped and it got her. She kicked it in the face and took off running again jumping straight into the thorn patch." Maura and Korsak winced at this particular fact. "She had to get rabies shot for the bite. But the worst part was taking the thorns out. Ya see, she decided to begin drinking before we started pulling them out to deaden the pain. Well, she was three sheets to the wind by the time we finished. She then decided to strip naked and ride a horse." Maura and Korsak started to snicker. "Only problem was it wasn't a horse. She had saddled one of the steers in the barn. We have video of her singing "I am a lonesome cowboy out on the range." It took us forever to get her off that damn steer." Maura and Korsak were laughing hard. All three shook their heads and continued on with stories they knew about the two women. Maura and Korsak saw a little more of why Edward and Rebecca went well together. They also could see why Jane and Rebecca had become friends in the worst of circumstances.

As the friends spoke, no one saw a young man in a florist uniform get on an elevator with a dozen roses in his hand hidden inside the bouquet a very special gift for one Rebecca Anderson.


	17. Chapter 17

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 17**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for some fun.**

**Sorry this has taken so long. I cam down with Bronchitis and only now have been able to sit up long enough for some writing. I appreciate your patience. I believe there will be 2 more chapters. Please Review as always.**

Joey watched covertly from down the hall. He had spotted Rebecca's room door and Jane's. Now he waited for the nurse's station to go silent. It wasn't long before they were all gone. As he slipped past the nurse's station he noticed a syringe sitting on the counter. He quickly reached over and picked it up. Then as silently as he could he slipped into Rebecca's room. He wasn't expecting to see Jane Rizzoli slouched in the recliner chair next to Rebecca's bed. It was too good to be true. He was going to kill two birds with one stone. Slowly he moved around the bed. He quietly laid the flowers on the sliding table pulling out the gun with its silencer attached. He tucked it into his waist band. He took the syringe and filled it with air. Carefully he moved around the detective so as not to disturb her. He inserted the syringe into IV, but before he could press the plunger his legs came out from under him. He hit the floor hard jarring his still healing back and ramming his elbow into the tile.

"If you think for one minute I am going to let you kill my friend you have another thing coming." Joey looked up into the raging eyes of detective Rizzoli. Jane stood blocking the pathway to her friend and the IV. She quickly rang the nurse. Joey jumped up shoving the recliner against the room door and pulling the gun. He watched as she wavered on her feet.

"I'm surrounded by stupid women. I swear to God you all should be barefoot and pregnant! You two have interfered in my family's business and life long enough." Joey heard the nurse trying to gain entry.

"Ms. Anderson? Ms. Anderson are you okay?" The nurse tried the door again. While the nurse was working on the door Joey was trying to figure out how to make his escape once he had killed them both.

"Sorry Detective, you're first." Joey fired the gun and missed. Rebecca was now sitting up having shoved Jane out of the way. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Joey. Her body shuddered for just a moment then she hit the bed as the monitors started screaming their emergency cadence. Joey looked shocked for a moment as he took in the blood dripping into the bed, Detective Rizzoli attempting to rise from the floor, and the nurse pounding on the door. Then the door exploded inward as Edward, Korsak, and the FBI came barreling into the room. The nurse followed behind with Maura. Edward took one look toward the bed, roared in outrage, and grabbed Joey off the floor. He began to beat the man even as Korsak and the FBI tried to stop him.

"JANE!" Maura yelled as Doctors poured into the room. Maura pulled Jane out of the way and off to the side while she assessed her condition. Korsak and the FBI agent had managed to remove Edwards's hands from around Joey's neck. Other agents removed Joey quickly even as Korsak attempted to calm Edward down.

"Stop, you have to stop. Rebecca needs you now. EDWARD!" Korsak seemed to have reached Edward in his rage filled haze. "Rebecca, she needs you now." The Doctors quickly undid the monitors and began rolling Rebecca out of the room.

"BP is dropping. We have to hurry. Notify surgery, get Dr. McKlusky. He is on today." Edward ran next to the bed as they wheeled Rebecca to the elevators gently grasping her fingers even as he felt them loose there tension.

"Rebecca, you listen. Fight, fight hard. I am waiting! I am here. Don't let the Gonzalez's win. Please don't leave me and Jane! We both need you." Edward was held back as the doctors and nurses rushed her onto the elevator. As the doors closed Korsak came up behind him. "Don't die on me. I can't live without you." Korsak heard Edward whisper. It shook the detective hard. He had heard that same plaintive plea from Maura's lips the day they had loaded Jane into the ambulance after she shot herself. The look of devastation was exactly the same. God, how he hated this part of his job. Suddenly laughter filled the hallway. Korsak and Edward looked toward the nurse's station where Joey Gonzalez laughed.

"Tarry a little, there is something else.  
>This bond doth give thee here no jot of blood;<br>The words expressly are "a pound of flesh."

Joey laughed harder after his quote from Shakespeare. Then his voice hardened as he growled, "Blood Debt paid in full. I have my pound of flesh." The FBI pulled him to the elevators where Rebecca and the doctors had disappeared. Soon his presence was just an awful memory. Korsak seated Edward in a chair as he rushed into the room to check on Jane. Maura and the nurse were trying to get her to relax as the doctor was injecting her with a muscle relaxer. An orderly brought a gurney and she was loaded on to it. They headed to her room as Korsak pulled Maura to his side.

"How is she?" Maura took a shaky breath and clasp her hands together.

"Okay, lucky to be alive." She turned to look at Korsak. "Is it over? Is it finally over?" Korsak nodded.

"I believe so, other than the fat lady singing." He cracked a smile at Maura. She looked at him for a long moment, and then chuckled.

"What about Rebecca?" Korsak looked back at Edward. He shook his head as he gazed on the remnants of the man that loved Rebecca.

"I don't know." Korsak's words held a deep emptiness of the unknown.


	18. Chapter 18

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 18**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for some fun. I appreciate all of the support I have been getting in reviews. Please review often. It encourages the Bard.**

"What were you thinking Jane? How could you think…?" Maura was yelling at Jane. The worried fear punctuating each word aimed at Jane. The nurses had gotten her settled back in the bed right after the incident. The doctor had sedated her almost immediately worried that the stress would do more harm than good. Now 24 hours later the overwhelming fear and worry bled through Maura's carefully constructed wall. Jane's vitals were good and the doctor had woken the detective. Jane had seen Maura's face when she woke and knew she was in for it. She wasn't supposed to have left her bed earlier when she was in Rebecca's room, but she had been so worried about her friend. Now awake, Jane faced her fiancé's full fury.

"Maura, please understand. I just wanted to check on her. You were gone. I didn't think anyone would notice me gone from my room. I'm sorry I fell asleep there. I am not sorry though that I tried to stop Joey from killing her." Maura let out a strangled groan and moved away from the bed toward the door. Her hand had just reached for the handle when a soft whimper came from Jane. "Don't! Maura please…stay!" Maura's head came to rest on the door.

"I'm scared Jane." Maura's soft response caused a chill in Jane. "I'm scared that I'm never going to get to spend my life with you." Maura turned letting go of the handle and leaned back against the door. "Hoyt, his apprentice, shooting yourself, dirty cops…" Maura's head came up and looked Jane in the eyes. Jane saw all the weariness and pain she had caused this young woman since she met her. "Patty Doyle, Rebecca, and all of this…I need to know you're going to come home to me at night." Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"If you have any doubts about marrying me Maura, then you had better wait. I don't want you to regret what we have together." Maura's eyes ignited with fury suddenly.

"Oh No detective you don't get to run and hide. I am most certainly going to marry you Jane. I am completely and wholly in love with you." Maura now stalked toward the bed as Jane tried to slink even lower beneath the covers. Maura leaned over very closely holding all of Jane's attention and pulling back the covers she was trying to hide beneath. "I want to know you are going to come home to me Jane. I need to know you are going to make every effort to make it back to our home, to my arms, and to our love." Jane could hear her heart beating loudly. For just a moment the lyrics to Florence and the Machine's Drumming Song, _Louder than Sirens, Louder than bells, Sweeter than Hell, Hotter than Hell_ came ringing through her mind as she looked at Maura. "So Jane, I need to know that you will make every effort to come home to my love. I want to know you will not take stupid risks that could separate us for all time." The intensity of Maura's gaze told Jane there could be no compromise on this point if they were to remain together. Jane reached forward softly tracing Maura's face remembering all those times with Maura and all those moments without her in her life. She remembered what it had felt like to finally have found someone who understood her and loved her for who she was not what she could become for them. She then thought about the months of estrangement after the shooting of Patty Doyle. No, she could never go back to what she was before Maura had entered her life. She had been forever altered by this quirky, intelligent, and beautiful woman not because Maura wanted her to change, but because she, Detective Jane Rizzoli had wanted to change for Doctor Maura Isles. God, she loved this woman.

"I promise Maura Isles that I will try not to take stupid risks. I will make every effort to come home to you and your love at night." Jane gently tugged Maura closer. "On this I pledge my life to you. I love you Maura." Jane pulled the doctor the rest of the way to her kissing her softly. "I promise," Jane whispered softly as Maura finally released the pent up tears and worry sobbing softly into Jane's shoulder as the detective comforted Maura the best she could.

**Elsewhere in the Hospital…**

In ICU Edward watched the monitors count the beeps of Rebecca's heart. The nearby ventilator that was helping her breath rose and fell with precision. The bullet had entered her side, nicked the edge of her lung, and exited out her back. It was close the doctors had said. She would be in the hospital a couple of weeks and then it would take time to recover. Edward had informed the board of Rebecca's situation when she had made it through surgery. Jameson had made sure there would be no threat to Rebecca's empire while she was recouping. Now Edward waited for Rebecca to recover enough to wake. The doctor's would be in later to remove the ventilator. Then slowly wake the sleeping woman. All of this had given Edward a lot of time to think. Things were gonna change and Rebecca was going to have to accept it. The sliding door to Rebecca's ICU room alerted Edward to Korsak's arrival.

"How is she?" The young woman looked pale and fragile. It reminded Korsak of those weeks of Jane's recovery from the shooting.

"Doctor said she will recover to fight another day." Edward wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked up at Korsak. "How's Jane?"

"She will be fine. She's getting a tongue lashing from Maura right now." Korsak had been outside the door accidentally over hearing the exchange between Jane and Maura. In Korsak's mind it had been way overdue. Jane took too many risks. In fact, Korsak was sure that Jane had not told Maura about the recent disagreement between Cavanaugh and Jane about the same subject. If Maura had known that Cavanaugh had started to question Jane's ability to stay out of trouble and injury this argument would have occurred much earlier. Cavanaugh had told Jane that if she was injured in the line of duty one more time she would be required to attend weekly therapy sessions for a year.

"Huh, I bet it's a good one." Edward chuckled. He then sobered a little looking at Rebecca. "Rebecca's been getting into and out of trouble since I've known her. One thing is for sure life will never be boring with her by my side if she will have me." Korsak squeezed the man's shoulder. He understood very clearly. He may be divorced, but his many wives had provided him with memories for two or three lifetimes. Most of those memories were good ones."

"I'm going down to check on the girls. Can I bring you something to drink or eat?" Edward shook his head no. He went back to his silent vigil next to Rebecca holding her hand, gently running his finger back and forth across her palm. Korsak watched one last time and left.

"Ya know Rebecca I remember the first time I met you. You were so angry at everything and everyone. You had just lost Wendy. I remember I wanted to take you into a hug and tell you everything was going to be okay. You were so beautiful, still are. I just wanted to protect you. When your father had told me what you went through I just couldn't believe you were so strong. You amazed me. I knew right then and there I wanted to be at your side even if you never knew I loved you." Edward leaned forward kissing Rebecca's hand softly as soft tears leaked from his eyes. "Men aren't supposed to cry, but I remember once you said that was hogwash. Men who cried weren't showing weakness, they were showing a greater inner strength than any other. I figured you would know considering how much you have been through." Suddenly, Rebecca's hand gripped Edwards. Edward's head jerked up to find a very awake Rebecca looking at him. Her eyes showed confusion, but not panic. Edward got up and leaned close to her face. "You're in ICU. You were shot in the side and it nicked your lung, but you're going to be fine." Edward pushed the button for the nurse. Rebecca's eyes asked a question. "Jane's fine. She and Maura are downstairs in a room. Maura's giving her a tongue lashing." Rebecca's eyes suddenly changed to show she was sorry. "I know. I'll tell her. I'll save your tongue lashing until you're out of here." The nurse entered and was surprised to see Rebecca awake.

"Well, I see you're going to ignore the doctor's orders. I'll let him know you are awake." The nurse checked the monitors and made some notations. She then exited the room. Edward looked back down at Rebecca kissing her forehead.

"I love you Rebecca Anderson." Rebecca gripped his hand twice.

**Two weeks later, the Anderson Ranch…**

"Rebecca where are you? Jane? Where have you run off too?" The sounds of Edward and Maura's voices rang out across the ranch house. The two women in question were sitting in the backyard below a great oak tree. Both were sitting on loungers that had been placed there for a reception. Quilts covered the two and drinks sat on the stand nearby, two shots of bourbon and two beers with sweat running down the sides. The two women looked at each other, downed the shots of bourbon and then began drinking the beers.

"They are going to find us soon." Jane said softly to Rebecca. The rancher looked at the detective as both smirked. The spring weather had been a God send since they had been allowed back to the ranch to recoup. Rebecca had spent the last week in the hospital catching up on business, retaining a new doctor on Dr. Isle's recommendation, and finding out about the case.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. We can't have them think they have us too trained." Jane chuckled along with Rebecca as beer bottles clinked in agreement. "So, when does your mother arrive?" Jane groaned and leaned back to gaze up through the bare branched of the oak to the blue sky.

"Tomorrow. You really didn't have to fly everyone down for the wedding Rebecca." Jane said, though she was thankful Rebecca had done all the arrangements and transported everyone. The nearby town would have a full load of people and benefit from the monetary influx. Jane and Maura's family and partners would stay on the ranch. Maura and Jane would be wed in the grotto three days from now.

"It's the least I could do. I have something for you and Maura." Rebecca reached under her quilt pulling out an envelope. She handed it across to Jane slightly pulling her stitches. Rebecca grimaced even as Jane set her beer down.

"You okay?" Jane's concerned voice causing her to look over at the detective. She nodded, but didn't say anything. Jane waited a second and then went back to the large envelope Rebecca had given her. She had worried when Jake had helped them sneak out of the ranch house to the back yard that it would be too much for her friend, but it had been such a nice day that Jane hadn't argued. Jane peeled back the flap of the envelope and pulled out the papers. "Rebecca are you crazy? This is your father's." A key dropped out in Jane's lap. Jane picked it up fingering the key.

"Jane, he is dead. I'll never use it. I've had it kept up for a long time. You and Maura need a place to run to when life gets overwhelming. It's a wedding gift." Jane stared unbelieving at the deed for a three bedroom, two bath cabin in Brattleboro, Vermont. "I had it remodeled last year. It's a small enough town and far away enough that no one will find it if you have to hide away. I have already had it transferred into your and Maura's name. It's fully stocked for you two to go on honeymoon after the wedding. I figured Texas was getting to be a little too exciting for you both." Rebecca took a long draw on her beer. She closed her eyes as she swallowed leaning back. She let the alcohol take control of her thoughts. She took one longer draw emptying the beer and setting the bottle on the nearby table. She looked through the branches of the oak thinking of all that had happened in the last month or so.

"Rebecca? Are you sure you're okay?" Jane's worried voice asked.

"Yeah, just tired and sore. I think I'm going to take a nap. Enjoy your beer Jane, before Maura finds us." Rebecca drifted into sleep as the detective watched over her. Jane was concerned about the melancholies that Rebecca had fallen into since they returned to the ranch. Jane drank the last sip of her beer. She had just reached down to get another beer from the cooler sitting in front of the stand when she heard the back door open. She looked up to find Maura and Edward looking directly toward her and Rebecca. "Oh boy" Jane looked over at Rebecca who was sleeping, no help there.

"Jane, what are you drinking?" Maura's voiced called as she walked with Edward to where Rebecca and Jane laid in the loungers.

"Ummm, beer? No?" The detective sighed. Maura came and sat on the edge of the lounger. She put her finger to Jane's lips as she pointed over at Edward. He had knelt down next to Rebecca. Edward gently shook Rebecca awake causing her to smile.

"Hey, found us huh?" She glanced over at Maura and Jane.

"Yeah, ummm Rebecca I have something to ask you." Rebecca noticed Edward was very serious. She had feared this since their return to the ranch. Edward had finally had enough. He wanted out. She briefly closed her eyes and armored her soul. She opened them up ready for what she believed was coming. Edward noticed the guarded look and cool mask settle into place and for a second it threw him.

"Umm, you know we have been together as friends for a long time. You know I care about you…a lot…I…" Maura and Jane smiled watching Edward hunt for words. "Rebecca, would you marry me?" Rebecca was stunned. Edward held out a platinum ring with a beautiful diamond on in the center. It took Rebecca a few moments and then she nodded allowing Edward to slip the ring on her finger. She felt his arms wrap around her and hug her gently. Rebecca burst into tears at that moment. "Shhh, Rebecca it's okay. It's okay. What's wrong?"

"Thought you were gonna leave me." Rebecca sniffed looking away toward the ranch house.

"Hey, I'm not leaving. You couldn't get rid of me." Rebecca hugged Edward as Jake brought out a bottle of Champaign.

"So, a double wedding! This is going to be great!" Jane said as Maura kissed her softly. Edward kissed Rebecca softly. When they broke apart he looked over at Maura.

"I believe we need to keep these two under watch until the wedding to make sure they don't do anything that could cause it to be cancelled." Maura nodded as Jane and Rebecca looked at each other.

"Oh boy!" The two ladies said as their fiancé's eyed them. Jake's laughter as he passed the champaign around could be heard across the ranch.

**One more chapter to go with a much anticipated wedding ceremony for our girls. I hope this will hold you all until next weekend. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 19**

**Rizzoli and Isles is the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun. I hope you all enjoy these last few chapters. A couple of things, I have never heard Maura say the name of her adopted father. So I made one up. If you all know tell me when ya review and I will change it.**

**Please review. I appreciate everyone who has been following the story. I may not be able to respond quickly enough, but I do appreciate you all. We have a few surprises at the reception and the wedding. Not to mention an interesting Epilogue that will surprise a few of you. So keep reading still a few chapters to go.**

"Take slow deep breathes." Jane took a deep breath in. She did not feel any pull or pain. "Good, breathe in and out slowly." Dr. Merrick listened as she continued to follow his instructions. He moved the stethoscope around her back and then to the front. Maura waited nervously in the nearby corner chair. Rebecca sat on the couch waiting her turn. Dr. Merrick was thorough to say the least, making Jane do several different moves and positions then checking blood pressure, lung sounds, and heart. Maura had known him since medical school. She knew he wanted a break from the snobs in Boston. So she had called him up and had him flown down for Rebecca's inspection. Rebecca and he had bumped heads at first making the young man think he hadn't gotten the job. He was wrong. Rebecca said she needed someone who stood up to her. She hired him on the spot. He would stay through the wedding and go back to pack up his apartment after to make the move to Texas. He double checked Jane's healing wounds that were fading fast. He looked up at Maura and nodded. "She's all yours. I would suggest a steady, but slow return to activity. I also recommend Jane that you have physical therapy for your arm and leg. But I can declare activity may start fulltime again." He winked toward Maura who was smiling. She came over to Jane and wrapped her in a hug. The relief made her feel almost dizzy over Jane's returning health.

"Thank God!" Jane said as she hugged Maura back. Outside the wedding preparations were going on full bore. Jane's and Maura's family were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Frankie and Jake were out by the corral, Constance and Angela were fussing over the food preparations, and Maura's father was with Korsak after his abrupt arrival from Spain. He and Jane were to have their little talk soon. Jane had a surprise for Maura, one she wasn't sure how she would take, but for good or bad Jane knew it was something she had to do. "Now can I have a beer?" Jane asked Maura. The medical examiner giggled and nodded. Ever since Rebecca and Jane had gotten caught in the backyard Edward and Maura had kept a closer eye on them to make sure there were no sneak a ways.

"Now for you Rebecca." Dr. Merrick said as he turned to look at the woman in question. Maura and Jane went to move out of the room.

"No, stay please. I feel a little more comfortable with you two here." Jane and Maura nodded and moved off to the side. Edward hugged Rebecca and helped her over to the couch. Dr. Merrick began his examination. Rebecca was definitely still suffering a great deal of pain, but she attempted to mask it from the doctor.

"You know Rebecca I can tell you are going to be a tough patient." Dr. Merrick stated as he went through his exam. Merrick was quiet for fifteen minutes making small notations on a chart. "Well, you are healing quickly Rebecca. However, it is going to be another two weeks before you are where Jane is currently." Rebecca nodded accepting the doctor's diagnosis without argument. The usually boisterous and argumentative woman had been overtly quiet since Edward's proposal in the backyard. "But, some mild exercise won't kill you as long as Edward is there to supervise." Dr. Merrick stated the twinkle in his eyes hinting at the deeper meaning.

"Good, now can we get on with the wedding fun? I think we all need it." Rebecca said the gentle sparkle entering her eyes. About that time Jake came running into the house.

"Rebecca, I need Doctor Merrick. It's Frankie." Jane and Maura followed behind Jake and the doctor. Edward walked over to Rebecca and picked her up.

"Uh uh. I will take you out there. But I am sure they will come back in here. So question is do you want to walk holding my arm or me to carry you out to the porch?" Rebecca leaned into Edward's strong chest and inhaled deeply relaxing.

"Let's go to the porch, I got a feeling Jake tried to show Frankie how to ride one of the horses." Edward carried Rebecca out to the porch tucking the blanket around her. Even though it was warm, the cool spring breeze chilled Rebecca easily. Edward and Rebecca watched as Frankie was helped from the rear of the barn to the porch by Dr. Merrick and Jake. Jane was chuckling and Maura was scolding her for not having any sympathy. Frankie did not sit upon arrival.

"So, what happened?" Rebecca asked as Frankie looked away embarrassed. Jane, however, got a kick out of her brother's predicament.

"Seems Frankie got thrown off one of the horses and ended up landing in that cactus next to the barn Rebecca." Jane chortled and slapped Frankie on the back. This caused Frankie to grimace and shoot a look toward Jane. Rebecca winced as did Edward. Cacti were nasty and painful.

"Come on Frankie, we will lay ya on the table in the back bedroom and start pulling out the thorns." Dr. Merrick said shaking his head. "We want you to be able to enjoy the wedding festivities tonight." Rebecca shook her head as Frankie was helped inside.

"Jane, that's cruel. Hopefully, his jeans kept the majority out." Rebecca replied. Maria brought lunch out and the couples were soon joined by Constance and Angela. Sandwiches made up from egg salad, tuna salad, and cheese pimento, a Texas favorite. There were cut vegetables and dips, fruit, and mini brownies. The latter of which Jane tried for and got her hand slapped by Maura.

"Nope, not until you have a couple of sandwiches and vegetables." Jane made a puppy dog face at Maura causing the woman to cave in on one brownie. Constance and Angela broke out laughing. Even Rebecca found the interaction amusing. Jane looked over at Rebecca slapping the quilt gently.

"Cruel? You call me cruel? Oh that's rich. This from the woman who decided to shove me into a bramble bush when we were playing football with the crew in the park. If I remember correctly you said all was fare when going for the goal!" Jane took a bite of her egg salad sandwich. Maura was relieved about the light fare, though she was sure Jane and she would burn off any extra calories. The rehearsal was tonight out by the grotto. Maria had planned a Mexican dinner spread. Then tomorrow would be wedding and reception with a Texas BBQ. Doctor Isles approached sitting down with the ladies and grabbed a sandwich. Maura looked up at her father seeing the sparkle in his eyes. She could tell he liked Jane. The conversation drifted to other things as Dr. Isles motioned Jane to walk with him. Maura was preoccupied with her mother and followed Dr. Isles around the corner of porch area.

"I should be mad at you for not coming to me first and asking for her hand." Dr. Isles said. He noticed Jane about to argue and held up a hand to stop the detective. "But then I probably don't have much right to tell Maura what she can and cannot do. I haven't exactly been the best father. I'm happy she is giving her mother a second chance. I'm happy she found you Jane." Jane stood there for long moments taking the measure of the man she hadn't seen much of in the past. In fact, Jane was pretty sure she knew Constance better than she ever knew William Isles.

"She loves you deeply and has only ever wanted your approval. She needs to hear it from you. She needs to know why you took a back seat to loving her all those years after you adopted her." Jane said, staunchly defending and standing up for her fiancé. "I'm not sure how you could freeze her out and let your work become your life. She is an amazing woman. She has an innate curiosity and childlike innocence that drew me to her at first." Jane chuckled a little remembering Maura and her first conversations. "She has a deep appreciation for the human ability to create and innovate. She has seen the dark side of humanity, yet she doesn't let the dark side ruin her life; instead she speaks out giving victims a voice and families closer. I feel sad for you because you have missed an opportunity in your life to see all that and more. So yes, I will ask for her hand in marriage from you out of respect. However, I believe it was never yours to give since you spurned the gift you were given." William Isles looked at Jane his face a mixture of pain, sadness, and anger. Who was this woman to tell him what he had done in Maura's life had been wrong? God, he had only been trying to make a better life for her, provide for her. "You know, while you are making all those excuses up in your mind about how I am not worthy of telling you your place I want to remind you of one thing. You have been conspicuously absent for the last three years except for three visits. All of which you made Maura come to you. Never once did you come to her." Jane's face was filled with anger she was attempting to hold in check. When she had called Constance out for the neglect of her friend she had been a little more kind seeing the regret in her face, but William wanted to be free of guilt and Jane would be damned if she would let him off easily, even for her lover.

"You know detective I have friends in high places who could have you broke to nothing. For good or bad, though, you have stood by, protected, cared, and befriended my daughter. You have loved her honorably and admirably. So you may have her hand with my blessing for what it's worth." William held out his hand for Jane to take. Just around the corner Constance held Maura in check as both watched out of view.

"I will not accept it until you tell Maura you are sorry. Until you tell me you are sorry for the harm you caused out of your lack of compassion and ignorance to my friend." William cleared his throat and turned looking off into the distance. The man's squared shoulders seem to sag inward as he nodded to some decision he had made. He turned back to face Jane. "I'm sorry Jane for hurting Maura. I have been every day of her life. I promise to try and make things right between us." Jane stepped close to the man taking his hand.

"Don't promise, just do!" Maura stepped around the corner of the porch with her mother then

"Daddy? Is everything okay?" Jane looked at William never letting his eyes go. William took a deep breath in and then turned, releasing the detective's hand.

"Yes, baby. Come here and let me see you." William held out his arms as Maura walked over and hugged him. Jane smiled at them and moved to join the others on the porch. As she passed Constance, the older woman stopped her briefly.

"You are a force to be reckoned with Jane Rizzoli. I never thought I would see William cave in to anyone. It's nice to know Maura has such a strong defender." Jane leaned over and kissed Constance on the cheek.

"She has more than one Constance. She has more than one." Jane then walked back to where Angela was regaling Rebecca with tales of Tommy and Frankie. Edward had gone to help in the backyard.

"Mom, can you help me get Rebecca inside for a nap. I am thinking she will need one if she is going to stay up tonight." Angela smiled.

"Oh where are my manners. Of course Jane." Angela and Jane helped Rebecca rise picking up the quilt and bring it into the house. Maria had already turned down the bed in Rebecca's room. Angela and Jane helped tuck her in snug as a bug in a rug. Well, Angela did for the most part. "Thank you for saving my little girl. Thank you for giving her this wedding." Angela kissed Rebecca's cheek.

"Anytime, Anywhere, Anyplace Ms. Rizzoli you call after this is over if you need help with Jane." Rebecca's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yeah, yeah…alright. Mom, don't you have something to do?" Angela kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the bedroom. "You know she will take you up on that offer." Rebecca just nodded. Jane played with the edge of the quilt they had settled over Rebecca. "You know I was unfair to you when I first got here. I said some things I shouldn't have said." Jane turned and looked at Rebecca seeing the pain, exhaustion, but deep amusement sparkling in her eyes. "I was wrong. You came here to rebuild your life. It is full of life and vibrant. It is also peaceful." Jane looked away and felt Rebecca grab her hand.

"I remember the anger Jane. I remember the nights feeling lost and lashing out at you. Stalwart and true were the words that came to me after you left me here with my father. You found a place in my heart that Wendy once occupied, but I knew it would always be friendship. I figured out pretty quickly that if I ever let love back inside it would be my undoing." Rebecca dropped Jane's hand and looked out the nearby window. "At least that's what I thought. I was wrong. Just as you were. All is forgiven."

"Will you tell me something then? Truthfully?" Jane asked earnestly. Rebecca knew she was going to regret agreeing, but she couldn't say no to her friend. Rebecca nodded. "What is wrong? I can tell something is wrong still. You have agreed to marry Edward. I know he loves you and you love him. But something is wrong. I can tell."

"Don't Jane. Just leave it." Rebecca's voice was a whisper.

"You know me better than that. You may have fooled everyone, but you cannot fool me. What is it? What am I seeing?" Rebecca turned away, but Jane was having none of it. She gently grabbed Rebecca's face and turned it back. It only took Jane a moment looking into the young woman's eyes to guess. "You are afraid, but why?"

"God, how can you ask that?" Rebecca jerked her face from Jane's hand and attempted to move away. This only caused her to increase her pain, though not emotionally. Jane grabbed her arms and helped her settle. "I've lost so much in this life Jane. I'm scared to ask for or accept anything of real value. I don't think I could handle it being taken away." Jane sat thinking. It made perfect sense. Rebecca was a risk taker with her assets, land, and money because she really didn't care if she lost them. People, however, were another thing. She had lost Wendy and her father. So she had retreated behind the business woman persona. It was why in the hospital she had shoved Jane out of the way and taken the bullet meant for the detective. 

"You can't live like that Rebecca. Pain is a part of our lives." Rebecca turned on Jane again.

"Really? I seem to remember a few weeks ago friend you asking to be dead because you thought Maura was dead. Where was your desire for life then?" Jane sighed and shook her head.

"Probably where my head was up my ass." Rebecca looked at Jane for a moment and then laughed. "I'm sorry Rebecca I have been a royal pain in the butt." The young rancher just shook her head wondering why she kept being pushed into trying again and again. Maybe because deep down inside she wasn't a quitter.

"God Dammit Jane I think you just get a perverse sense of pleasure out of torturing me sadistically emotionally. Why is it you're the only one who can do this to me?" Rebecca wiped away the tears that were falling angry at her emotional weakness. "Alright you win."

"Because you're my friend." Jane pulled her into a hug. "You need rest, get some sleep."

"You too, I know you're tired." Jane nodded and left the room as she listened to her friend grumble. "Pain in the ass Italian detective who thinks she knows everything." Jane called back to her friend.

"I do!" Jane responded as she heard the sound of a pillow hitting the door and laughed.

Out on the porch Maura sat in shock as she had replayed her father's apology. Never once in her life had she seen the man break down or cry. Today she had and it had shaken her little world. She also knew it was because of her lover and best friend.

"_Daddy what's wrong? Did Jane say something?" William pulled out of the hug he had given his daughter and walked over to the chairs nearby. He helped her sit down and then pulled the other in front of her and sat heavily into it. He reached forward taking Maura's hands suddenly realizing as he looked at them how much of her life he had missed out on. They were strong hands, lithe, agile, but womanly. God, if he could only go back and make things right. He couldn't, so he had to take the time he had left on this earth and fix the things he had done wrong from this point on. He looked into his daughter's eyes seeing confusion, pain, and held in check anger._

"_I haven't done right by you. I pushed you off to the side thinking that by providing you a home, education, and wealth I could fix everything in your life. Jane reminded me that family is about being there, enjoying the day to day, and creating memories. The latter of which I seem to have very few of beyond graduations and such." William's head dropped and he sighed deeply. "I know I haven't been a very good father Maura. I would like to try and start anew with you, if you're willing to let me back into your life." Maura was shocked beyond belief. How Jane had maneuvered her father into apologizing she would never know. She couldn't believe all the changes that came to her life since meeting this woman. She had sought out Maura's deepest pains in such a gentle manner and then stood at the precipice defending and making others make amends. _

"_No, I want you in my life. Daddy, I've missed you so much." William pulled his daughter into a hug. Maura was flooded with memories from when she was three sitting in her father's lap as he read the Iliad to her. The smell of his aftershave and old parchment wrapping around her as his strong arm kept her safe and protected. "We need to talk after the wedding. I need some answers from you for questions I have had for a long time." She felt him nod and squeeze her tighter. Another little piece of her life fit back into place. Gently he pulled back and looked her in the eyes._

"_I know it would be very presumptuous of me to ask, but can I have the pleasure of giving you away to Detective Jane Rizzoli tomorrow? I know I have no right. In fact, Korsak probably has more right than I do? But I would be honored if you allowed me to give you away." Tears welled up into Maura's eyes as all she could do was nod. "I'm sorry baby. I am so sorry I have been a bad father." Father and daughter cried together on the porch. _

Maura came back to reality as the cool spring breeze played with the errant hair around her shoulders. She needed to find Jane. She got up out of the chair and slipped inside the house. Maria was in the kitchen with two other helpers getting the food for tonight ready. The aroma's drifting out of the kitchen were unbelievable. She moved down the hallway which had been remodeled while Jane and Rebecca had been in the hospital to her and Jane's room. She found the detective asleep on the bed a soft smile covering her face gentle twitches letting Maura know the detective was dreaming. Maura removed her shoes and carefully slipped into the bed next to Jane. Softly she feathered kisses across Jane's brow. Jane responded to her lover even in her sleep turning her head and finding Maura's lips. The kiss was slow and caring, but soon deepened. Jane woke to her lover spread across her body. Maura's warm lips pulling her from the comfortable haze she had drifted in for so long. She gently pulled out of the kiss humming her approval.

"Too what do I owe this enjoyable wake up?" Jane asked her voice hoarse with sleep. Maura just kissed her deeply again straddling the woman she loved. She pinned Jane's arms to her sides and began her interrogation.

"You spoke to my father?" Maura asked softly. Jane was wide awake now that her lover was straddled on top. She gazed up into Maura's eyes and nodded. "I heard you Jane. So did mother." Maura leaned down laying a sizzling kiss on the detective. Jane moaned deeply. Maura pulled back again. "No one…absolutely no one has ever defended or fought for me against my father." Maura leaned down kissing Jane along her jawline to the pulse point on her neck. She firmly bit down causing Jane to moan loudly and buck her hips. The ME pulled back once more the fire in her eyes causing Jane to shiver in excitement. "Why me detective? What do you find so amazing about me?" Maura continued her assault nipping along Jane's collar bone. She moved Jane's right hand into her left hand to be held with the other. She then ran her hand down Jane's side deftly removing the shirt from that side. She repeated the action for the other side switching hands. Jane's body was on fire as she writhed beneath Maura.

"Why not you? Maura, your…beautiful…wild." A gasp elicited from Jane as Maura grabbed her breast. Jane's hands were released and she rose grabbing Maura around the waist. Her hands rose removing the ME's shirt even as Maura released the bra from around her breasts. Jane grabbed Maura's nipple in her lips as the ME's bra fell away tweaking it with her lips and pulling it hard. The ME gasped pressing Jane tighter to her. Jane released the nipple pulling Maura's lips to hers. "You're my everything. How could I not be there for you?" Jane crashed her lips against the ME's. "No more talk Maura." The couple fell back into the bed taking and giving of each other filling the cuts and holes that had developed from their recent adventures. Jane held nothing back opening herself for Maura completely. It was like Maura couldn't get enough of Jane. Likewise Maura released the pain of years of isolation coming hard for the only woman, the only person who had sought to extinguish the desolation and pain. Fire and Ice wrapped up in two people shared back and forth. Hurt, pain, and anger didn't stand a chance against the raging passion that took the couple. Orgasm after orgasm shared as gifts of their love

Hours later the two lay in bed together naked and satiated. The sun had begun to move toward the horizon. A knock on the door caused Jane to throw the blanket over Maura and herself. Rebecca stepped inside as Edward held back in the hallway. The smirk on her friends face made Jane hide under the covers.

"It's time to head out. I hope you two are ready for a short ride and a party. Seems you have already had your own party!" Jane blushed even as Maura chuckled next to her. "Oh, Jane you can thank me now. Your mother was coming to get you when I intercepted her." Jane groaned.

"Thank you Rebecca. We will be right out." Rebecca nodded. She turned and Jane heard Edward mumble to Rebecca.

"I hope Maura didn't make her bow legged for the next two days." Rebecca laughed.

"Are you kidding, they are both going to be bow legged after that fiery session." Both women in the room melted below the covers.

"Jane, make sure we find someplace away from everyone next time." Maura whispered. Jane shook her head no.

"I want everyone to know you're mine and I'm yours. I love you Maura Isles." Jane kissed Maura and hopped out of bed. "Time to go."

Maura watched as Jane searched out clothes for the evening for both of them. She sent a quiet thank you to whoever had been looking out for her over the years and for her future. Maura rose eager to face that future with Jane.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 20**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun. I hope you enjoy the ride. I am going to concentrate on Jane and Maura in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. As always, please review. **

Jane couldn't believe her eyes when Maura and she rode into the grotto. It had been literally transformed into a fantasy world of every bride. The sun was setting streaking the sky in reds, oranges, and purples overhead even as the first stars started to appear like sparkling diamonds. Candles hung from all the mesquite trees and lit the ground around the grotto. Small lanterns made of rice paper floated across the water with candles creating a romantic ambiance. The BBQ pits that had been quiet when Jane and Maura were here last time now flared with cooking meat as cooks moved and rotated the feast to come. The smell of roasting meats wafted past Jane causing her stomach to growl. Nearby several kegs of beer, coolers of wine, and other beverages were being served from a make shift bar. A band was warming up on the dance floor that had been installed to allow for others to dance. Several people frolicked in the grotto's waters. Jane and Maura couldn't believe it. Both women looked at each other smiling like two children who had found a new toy.

"Wow, Rebecca really went over the top." Jane said as she released Maura's hand on the nearby horse. Jane spotted Frankie playing horse shoes with several cowboys. Maura's father and mother were strolling along the grotto's shoreline hand in hand. Angela was near the BBQ pits chatting with Maria and several other cooks. Tommy was dancing on the edge of the dance floor with one of the relatives of the Rizzoli's that had come down.

"It seems like everyone is having a nice time so far." Maura said as she turned to look at Jane. "I think it's time for us to have some fun. Shall we join them?" Jane smiled back and nodded. Jane dismounted from her horse moving to Maura's horse and catching her as she dismounted. Rebecca and Edward also dismounted from their horses, though Rebecca moved a lot slower than the others.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Edward whispered to Rebecca. Rebecca nodded, even though pain ran throughout her body from the jarring slow ride out to the grotto on the horse. Edward and Rebecca had fought before coming out about the ride and whether Rebecca was up to the ride. In the end Rebecca had won because Edward had given in to her.

"Yeah, just tired Edward. We knew this would be a problem. Please trust me." Rebecca kissed Edward. "I'm okay." Edward gently hugged Rebecca.

"I'm just worried that now my dream is true that it will be taken away from me." Edward said softly. Rebecca looked up into her loves eyes seeing the joy mixed with fear. It was then she made a decision she had been holding back on for so long. She let Wendy's shadow go and allowed Edward to take its place. Rebecca leaned against Edward feeling those strong arms wrap around her and for the first time in a long time she felt safe and whole.

"No way, I'm here to stay. You're going to have to pry me off with a crowbar Edward. Your mine and I'm yours. Don't you ever forget that?" Rebecca said with a fire that had been absent for quite a while. Rebecca got the joy of watching the fear leave Edwards's eyes to be replaced with a flame that burned equal to her own. "Come on, let's have some fun." The couples joined their friends and family. Jane and Maura moved to where the altar for the ceremony had been set up. Family and friends moved over to the area too. The enactment of the ceremony went well. Tommy and Frankie stood by Jane.

"She is so beautiful Jane. You are one lucky girl." Frankie said as he ribbed her with his hand.

"Yes, I am. Thank god she wanted me after all the hell I have put her through." Jane said softly as she watched Maura approach.

"I should have grabbed her when I had the chance," Tommy said. Maura's eyes caught Jane's lighting up brightly.

"She was never yours to grab Tommy." Frankie growled back to his brother.

"Calm down, I'm just ribbing Jane." Tommy snickered. Jane never heard a word as she only had eyes for the beautiful woman approaching her. Maura's father walked her down the aisle.

"She is quite the catch honey." Maura's father said. Maura blushed and just nodded. Constance caught her daughter's eyes for a moment and whispered I love you to her. Maura nodded, turning her head back to where Jane and the boys stood.

Father Thomas from an ecumenical church presided over the ceremony. Edward and Rebecca stood nearby also. Jake and Vince stood near Edward. Rebecca would be given away by Angela Rizzoli. Everyone was in a wonderful mood.

"You know Constance I really never thought this day would come. I never thought I would see Jane getting married. Tommy and Frankie, but never Jane." Angela spoke joyfully to Constance. "I am so happy your daughter came into my Janie's life. If she hadn't Jane would have had a sad end I believe."

"No, it's Jane I owe Angela. She not only opened up the possibility of Maura having a relationship with William and me, but she is slowly drawing out the complete women Maura is and filling in the empty places inside her." Constance turned away from the sight of the young couple in front of her. "Thank you for all the calls and encouragement after we first met. You words helped me make some realizations about myself. Thank you for having Jane." Constance leaned over and hugged the Italian woman. William joined them.

"Can I join you?" he asked. The two women nodded and together they all watched the ceremony.

Jane and Maura were having a great time and laughing by the end due to some flubbed words. Everyone moved off to have dinner afterwards. Maria and the cooks had outdone themselves. There were plates of lemon marinated chicken, carne asada, sopa de milpa, fresh vegetables, beans, rice, and mounds of tortillas. There were the normal sides of pickles, sliced onion, and jalapenos as well as a table of sweets both Mexican and Italian. Music floated through the air as the new family ate together binding their spirits.

"This dance is mine. Come on Maura, one last time as a single lady with the better brother." Tommy spoke as he grabbed Maura's hand pulling her away from the table and dancing with her on the dance floor.

"No, let him have fun. It's been a long time since I've seen him this happy." Jane said pushing Frankie back into his seat from where he had risen to go after his brother. The dance floor began to fill and soon Maura was being swung into Vince's arms. Song after song Maura danced with family and friends before noticing Jane just standing off to the side watching her as she attempted to catch her breath. Jane looked up at Maura and waved toward the band. Then Jane walked up to Maura as the band began to play. The dance floor cleared as the first strains of the music played. Maura soon recognized the song, I Won't Give Up On Us by Jason Miraz. It was a few minutes before Maura realized that Jane was singing to her while dancing her around the dance floor.

"_When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<em>

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up."<em>

As Jane and Maura danced past Vince and Frost the two men smiled.

"You were right old man. She finally set her fears aside for Maura." Frost said as he watched his partner dance Maura around the floor. Everyone was entranced by them.

"Jane's not a coward. You just have to give her time. She is the strongest woman I have ever met." Vince said, his eyes sparkling against the fire light.

"No, I think I know one who is just as strong." Frost chuckled back as he watched Maura spin around in Jane's hands.

"_And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up"_

Maura couldn't believe the gift she was being given. Tears rolled down her face in joy. Jake and Edward smiled and laughed as they went past. Rebecca reclined nearby watching the happy couple dance. A piece of her worry drifted away as she watched two souls become one again. She leaned back and drifted into a gentle haze enjoying the band's music, Jane's clear voice, and the gentle evening wind. She felt a hand on her face that she recognized as Edwards.

"Rest darling, I'll be spinning you around soon enough." Edward whispered. Rebecca's eyes fluttered open as she kissed the man she truly loved.

"_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am_

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>Still looking up."_

"You know she always was the romantic. She used to make special meals for me, or leave a flower on the kitchen counter when she was young." Angela whispered to Maria as they watched Jane twirl Maura around.

"Children can sometimes surprise us when we least expect it." Maria said as she watched the two women surrender utterly to each other. She would bet they didn't even know there were others around them so involved with each other they were.

"That's my Janie. Always surprising us when we least expect it." Angela's eyes thankfully and joyfully followed them around the room even as she sent a prayer skyward to whoever had been watching over the couple all these years.

"_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

When the song came to an end Jane pulled Maura into a long, slow burning kiss. The couple soon broke apart as the band began to play and the dance floor filled once again. The soft strains of the party continued long into the morning hours. The happy couples, family, and friends did not want to let this moment go.


	21. Chapter 21

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 21**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I am working hard toward the end here. I have reference a couple of my stories in this as well as the series. There will be an Epilogue. Please, as always reviews are the spice to a writer's life and I like it spicy!**

The rehearsal dinner and party had been phenomenal. Jane and Maura had never had a time of more joy than that night. Now as the sun rose Jane stood on the porch looking to the east. She had risen before Maura and snuck out of the house. She now stepped off the porch walking toward the horse paddock. It was unusual for her to rise so early. It was even more unusual for her to leave Maura alone in the bed, but she just needed some time alone. So many things ran through her mind now. The rising sun caused her to think of all the things that she and Maura had been through together. She leaned against the rail of the paddock. Several horses wandered over looking for treats from her. Jane petted them as her eyes grew unfocused and her thoughts strayed.

_The first time she met Maura on a crime scene bent over a body in the Jimmy Choos…_

_The argument over the reddish brown stain…_

_Crowe calling Maura doctor death and Jane punching him…_

_The endless moments of Google mouth that Maura voiced…_

_The fear of a nightmare come to life in Hoyt and Maura comforting her…_

_Sitting on the counter in the Morgue and revealing to the one person who would hold her secret that she had been accepted to BCU and not gone…_

_Movies, pizza, wine and beer together on Maura's couch and the feeling of finally not being alone inside…_

_Angela Rizzoli's endless stream of men and Jane running to Maura in the Morgue with a bottle of wine, a sexy black dress, and regrets that she hadn't kissed her then…_

_The deep gnawing fear when Maura was taken by Doyle's men and Jane knew she would do, get, or say anything to have her back once again…_

_A dirty cop, a choice of life or death for Maura. No choice, there could only be one. She willing sacrificed for the women she had realized she was falling in love with…_

_Hoyt standing over her while Maura screamed No!.._

_Peter, encouraging her to eat from the dish and Maura's hand stopping her. Those eyes locking with the detectives forcing Jane to see their love and hear Maura's voice…_

The images whirled through Jane's mind. How she could have been so blind to love because of fear and the need to be stronger than any man in her job. The wind stirred Jane's unruly hair caressing her cheek as a lover. Gentle hands wrapped around her waist and a warm body leaned into her as lips kissed her softly along the back of the neck.

"Why are you here Jane? Regrets already my love?" The question was asked in a joking manner, but as Jane turned in Maura's arms she caught a slight glimmer of fear in her eyes before the medical examiners expert shields hid it. Jane pulled Maura into her arms slowly kissing her absorbing all the love as memories of stolen kisses in Maura's office, the morgue, Maura's porch, the infirmary of a prison after Hoyts attack when no one was looking ran through her thoughts. Jane broke the kiss first gently tucking an errant hair behind Maura's ear and running her fingers down the woman's jaw.

"No, remembering how full my life has become since you came into it. How much I love you and all the things we have done together for good and bad." The relief shown in Maura's eyes and body as Jane felt her love relax into her more. Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "I love you Maura. I plan on showing you all my life." Maura raised her head and looked Jane in the eyes.

"As do I Jane." The soft whisper breathed out across Jane's face warming her. Jane gathered Maura in a hug just swaying with her in the early morning sunlight enjoying each other's presence.

"You don't have to fear anymore Maura. I will protect you. I will guard you from the seen and unseen. I promise. I may not always be successful, but I will always walk with you through the trials." Jane's voice rumbled down to Maura's heart. Maura dipped her head and leaned into Jane's shoulder. Jane felt the wetness as Maura's tears soaked her cleansing the hurt from the M.E.'s short, but long lonely life. "Shhh, I'm here and I have you. In this life and the next Maura have no doubt." Jane gently rocked the medical examiner.

"Hey you two, come on. You have a big day today." Rebecca called from the porch. "Breakfast is ready." Jane looked over top of Maura's blonde strands toward the form on the porch.

"Come on babe. I can't wait to be Mrs. Jane Rizzoli – Isles." Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. The two began the walk back to the porch arms wrapped around each other's waists as Rebecca and Edward set breakfast out on the table on the porch. Jane separated from Maura reluctantly and hugged Rebecca. Maura hugged Edward and was seated by him in the chair.

"I seem to remember you two are getting married also." Jane said as she took a plate and loaded a tortilla with egg, bacon, and salsa. She then ladled some hash browns and beans onto the plate. Maura grabbed a plate and dished out some food for her. Edward poured coffee for the three women and orange juice.

"Yes, it is, but it is more your day. Even I am willing to take a back seat to today." Jane reached over grabbing Rebecca's hand. Rebecca looked into Jane's concerned eyes smiling. "No regrets Jane. I am marrying Edward and we will have a long, happy life. All is well." Jane took one last long hard look confirming the change that had occurred in her friend and nodding her approval. Edward interrupted Jane's musing.

"Maura and Rebecca will have to get ready soon. The dresses have been hung up. I moved Jane's Armani suit last night so she can dress away from her bride." Edward smirked even as Jane grimaced.

"I don't understand why we have to be separated for the day. I think it's just some plot for you and Rebecca to go shopping." Jane teased Maura. The detective didn't want to be apart from her love, but she understood tradition. Maura leaned over kissing Jane.

"It won't be very long Jane. You can do this, after all you have to go back to work in three weeks." Jane sighed looking at Maura.

"I know, but I want all the time with you I can have. When I go back it's going to be an avalanche of work. Lt. Cavanaugh informed me when he arrived that the cases weren't being solved as quickly. He needs his ace detective back on the job." Jane leaned forward kissing Maura. "So I am going to enjoy this time." Maura nodded squeezing Jane's hand.

"I know. He informed me I would not be allowed to vacation for a long time since the, and I quote here "moron that is filling in for me has already messed up three cases," unquote." Maura said.

"It must feel good to be needed and respected so much." Rebecca stated smiling. The two ladies smiled and nodded. The couples enjoyed the morning quiet together talking of the day, their work, and the weather. Maura listened to the house as it woke. The sounds of doors and voices rumbled outward to the porch as cow hands appeared to do the morning chores. Angela Rizzoli's nasally alto voice could be heard even as the warm brassy timbre of Constance Isles responded to some question. William Isles deep base voice responded to Vince's exclamation of surprise even as Frost's laughter echoed outward. It was going to be a long, wonderful day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Part 22**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little bit of fun. I hope you enjoy the wedding. I will be centering on Jane and Maura's portion of the wedding. Rebecca and Edward beg some privacy so we will be glossing over there portion quite a bit for our two girls. Please review, as always.**

Sometimes when one comes to a fork in the road where they must choose a new path they realize that everything that has happened has led to this moment in time. So it was with Maura Isles as she gazed into the full length mirror with her mother and Angela hovering nearby clucking over her wedding dress. Maura had chosen Vera Wang's Devon dress, a strapless modified mermaid gown with lily of the valley embroidery and criss cross grosgrain detail with back bows. Maura looked beautiful. The wedding veil was a pearl edged white veil with comb that was simplistic in nature, but allowed for the accent of Maura's face. Maura's wedding shoes were Badgley Mischka opel white and ivory. They were gorgeous. Maura wore a blue garter just above her thigh. A silk hanky borrowed from her mother was tucked just above her wrist under the sleeve of her dress. Her grandmothers pearl earrings hung on her lobes as well as the heart pendant Jane had gotten her for Valentine's Day. Everything seemed to be in order, but she was so nervous. Family and friends were in the grotto waiting and yet, Maura felt there was something missing. A knock resounded at the post of the makeshift room where she was dressing.

"Maura, can I speak to you a moment?" It was Jane's voice. Angela quickly ran to where the curtain had been pulled to hide Maura.

"Jane, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Angela said peeking out.

"Mom, Constance, I need you to leave while I speak with Maura a moment. She doesn't need to let me see her. She just needs to listen." Angela, Constance, and Maura all looked at each other and cringed.

"Alright, but no peeking." Angela and Constance exited while Jane stayed on the other side of the curtain.

"Hey." Jane called to Maura even as her hand slipped through the curtain to find her loves.

"Hey? What's wrong Jane?" Maura could feel the tension coming off her fiancé.

"I have a gift for you that I need to give now, but I didn't want mom or Constance nearby when I gave it. I am kind of worried about how you will take the gift." Jane said the nervousness really starting to seep through in to her speech.

"Oh Jane, any gift from you would be welcome. I promise love." Maura said from behind the curtain.

"I love you Maura. I will be waiting on the end of that aisle even if you don't love me after this gift. Just remember I love you." Maura was bewildered by why Jane was so upset and nervous.

"Jane, I…." The curtain fluttered back as Patrick Doyle stepped inside. Jane's feet shuffled away toward her waiting spot praying Maura would still marry her. She just knew that this was one demon they both had to excise. Jane had to accept Doyle as part of Maura's life. Maura had to accept that Jane had priority before Doyle. Now they would see for sure.

"How? What are you doing here?" Maura stuttered out in shock from Doyle's sudden appearance.

"Jane invited me. She said it was wrong that my only daughter was getting married and I wouldn't be there to see it." Doyle's feet shuffled in the expensive designer shoes as he stuffed his hands in his tuxedo.

"When did she..." Maura didn't get to finish her sentence.

"A couple of days ago, Jane called asking my permission to marry you though she said she didn't need it. She did it out of courtesy. She also asked if I would like to attend with any family that would come. I said I would love to and brought a few members of the family with me. They are here and will be discreet." Maura sat down in a nearby chair feeling the wind come out of her. "Listen, I know we don't see eye to eye. I don't want you involved in my business, but I am proud of you. I am proud of what you have made yourself into and the woman you are going to marry. She is strong, proud, and loving. She would go to the ends of the earth for you. She is everything I always wanted for you Maura. So I just want you to know I love you and thank you for this chance to see another moment in your life." Doyle turned to leave suddenly halting when he heard Maura's whispered voice.

"I can never condone what you do for a living, but you are my father. I would be happy to have you at my wedding." Maura rose and walked over to Doyle. She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Jane will always come first, you do understand that?" Doyle gazed into his daughters eyes.

"As it should be my girl, as it should be. " The strains of the wedding march whispered into the makeshift room. "Come on let me give you to William." Doyle walked out of the room with Maura handing her over to William who recognized the man and smiled. He reached out a hand and shook Doyle's.

"Thank you for giving me a great daughter." William said fervently.

"Thank you for raising her into a fine woman." Doyle said. He kissed Maura softly on the cheek and went to take his place with the rest of the family and friends.

"Ready baby?" William Isles asked his daughter.

"Yes, daddy, I am ready, more than ready." Maura Isles stated. The final pieces of Maura's past seemed to click into place finally repairing the once damaged heart of a young girl. She was always wanted she now knew all because a simple Italian detective had taken the time to search out her deepest pains and attempt to repair them in friendship and love.

Jane looked up the aisle praying as the beginning strains of the wedding march began.

"She will come, Jane." Frankie whispered softly in his sister's ear. Jane just nodded. Her two brothers and Frost stood by her. On other side, Maria and Vince stood for Maura. It was an odd wedding, but then to Jane nothing about the wedding had been conventional. Rebecca and Edward also stood nearby waiting on Maura's arrival. Rebecca had walked down the aisle first. Now Maura would come, if she didn't change her mind Jane thought.

"Oh my!" came the exclamation from Tommy. Jane looked toward the end of the aisle even as the violins played the wedding march. Everyone rose as Maura came down the aisles. It seemed like forever as Maura walked down the red carpeted aisle that was strewn with the petals of forget-me-nots and white jasmine, two of Maura's favorites. Once they reached the end William Isles leaned over to Jane and whispered, "Don't you ever hurt her or you will have Patrick and me to contend with Jane." He handed Maura off to Jane as she nodded.

"Dear Family and friends,

We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the Union of Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli in marriage. It is fitting that you, the family and friends of Maura and Jane be here to witness and to participate in their union. For the ideals, the understanding, and the mutual respect which they bring to their life together have roots in the love, guidance, and friendship you have shown them. The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time. Maura and Jane through your commitment to each other, may you grow and make a love that makes you both better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities that come with a commitment to one another."

_Jane couldn't believe that she had arrived at this moment in her life. This woman, who had held her close after Hoyt's attack, never flinched from her friendship when it was difficult, and slowly opened Jane's heart to love in its truest sense._

"True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of the wedding day continue well beyond the ceremonies end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of a pen are all that are required to create a legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromised to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today, Maura and Jane you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends, your yesterdays were a path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day. No other human ties are more tender and no vows more important than those you are about to take."

_Maura gazed on Jane hearing in the back of her mind, "Detective Jane Rizzoli" from the day they met. Little had she known how much that one introduction would open her life that was gray and lifeless to so much warmth and love?_

"Jane, you have something to say to Maura." The minister stepped back. Jane faced Maura. Jane took a deep breath and prayed she had the right words for Maura. She looked into Maura's eyes and spoke her heart.

"Maura, you know me better than anyone. I'm a woman built on action, not words. But though my words may be few, they mean a great deal in depth and love. I have loved you for so long. I never thought we would get to this day. I have nothing in the way of wealth, or material goods to give you. I do offer you, as I have from the day I met you, my love, friendship, passion, and utter devotion. I will not stray from you. I will protect you with my life and I will live for you. I swear until my last dying breath to never let you feel alone or unloved again." Jane exhaled as the minister stepped back up to both women.

"Maura, you have something to say to Jane." The minister stated and stepped back once again. Maura gathered herself still reeling from Jane's declaration of love in front of friends and family.

"Jane, never have I met a more vexing and frustrating person in the world." A small chuckle ran through the gathered family and friends. "Nor have I met a truer and more devoted friend. I have seen the world, been to the finest colleges, and institutions. I have wealth and material goods, yet I would and willingly trade them all for a life with you. You have touched me deep inside in ways no one has ever tried and wanted too. You amaze and surprise me at every turn reminding me of my humanity and that I can be loved. Your loyalty to those you love, passion for life, sense of justice for the down trodden, and joy in your family have infused my very soul with yours. I promise to love and protect you. I will always be there to patiently listen, comfort, and care for you till the end. There is no one who could ever take your place Jane. There is no one I could or would ever want, but you." The minister stepped back in even as Jane's eyes over flowed with tears. The minister looked to Frankie.

"The ring please." Frankie pulled the ring from his pocket and handed it to the minister. The minister then handed it to Jane. "Please repeat after me, Jane." Jane shakily took the ring and placed it on the tip of Maura's finger. "I, Jane Rizzoli, - _I, Jane Rizzoli_

do take Maura Isles as my lawfully wedded wife. - _do take Maura Isles as my lawfully wedded wife._

To have and to hold from this day forward, - _To have and to hold from this day forward, _

for better or for worse, _- for better or for worse,_

for richer, for poorer, _- for richer, for poorer,_

in sickness and in health, _- in sickness and in health, _

to love and cherish, _- to love and cherish,_

from this day forward until death do I part." _- from this day forward until death do I part._

I, Jane Rizzoli, give you, Maura Isles this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment." - _I, Jane Rizzoli, give you, Maura Isles this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment." _Jane slid the ring into place on Maura's finger. The minister than turned to Vince.

"The ring please" The minister took the ring from Vince and handed it to Maura. "Please repeat after me Maura. . "I, Maura Isles,- _I, Maura Isles_

do take Jane Rizzoli as my lawfully wedded wife. - _do take Jane Rizzoli as my lawfully wedded wife._

To have and to hold from this day forward, - _To have and to hold from this day forward, _

for better or for worse, _- for better or for worse,_

for richer, for poorer, _- for richer, for poorer,_

in sickness and in health, _- in sickness and in health, _

to love and cherish, _- to love and cherish,_

from this day forward until death do I part. _- from this day forward until death do I part. _

I, Maura Isles, give you, Jane Rizzoli this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment." - _I, Maura Isles, give you, Jane Rizzoli this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment." _Maura slid the ring onto Jane's finger.

The minister stepped forward again. "By the power vested me in the state of Texas and the state Massachusetts, I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may now kiss. "The kiss started out slow and tentative soon deepening into much more as the couple lost themselves in each other. The couple was pulled from their kiss by the cheering and clapping of family and friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles." Family and friends continued to clap, holler, and whistle. Soon the assembly quieted once more watching as Jane and Maura moved to the side and Rebecca and Edward to forefront. The vows were repeated once again as declarations of love were exchanged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Saxton." The clapping and cheering began once again.

"You are all invited to a Texas Down Home celebration here in the grotto by the wedded couples." The couples began their walk down the aisle exiting as family and friends congratulated them once again. People moved to the dance floors and bar. Jane and Maura moved to where the tables had been set up followed by Rebecca and Edward. Jane leaned into Maura just absorbing her warmth and love. The nervous butterfly's that had wracked her during the ceremony were now gone. She could say that at this moment she was the happiest woman in the world.

"Hey, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles, I love you." Maura whispered softly relaxing into her wife. Jane turned to Maura kissing her softly as her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"I love you too Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles." Jane whispered as she hugged Maura close. The musicians began playing music as the assembly moved toward the BBQ pits. Brisket, Sausage, Ham, Chicken, Charro beans, potato salad, Cole slaw, pickles, jalapenos, onions, and bread were laid out. An appetizer table was covered in food of all sorts, along with the table holding the wedding cake. It was a beautiful 4 layer cake with a black and white wreath of flowers that encircled and drifted down the side of the cake. Jane and Maura ate alongside friends and family enjoying the lively flow of conversation. Soon there came a tapping of glasses as Frankie stood near his sister.

"I have had the honor of knowing Maura Isles now for four years. I have watched as she slowly and cautiously burrowed into my sister's heart and stole it from all others. I want to thank you Maura for being brave enough to do what no other could or would. I would like to propose a toast to Maura and Jane. May your days be bright, your nights filled with passion, and your years many! To Maura and Jane!" Everyone drank up and cheered. Vince stood next.

"Jane, you are the daughter I never had. Your strength and loyalty knows no bounds. It has been an honor watching you over the years fall in love with Dr. Isles. I believe I have never seen someone so confused and messed up as you were!" Chuckling rose from the surrounding crowd as Jane blushed. "I know from the first pronouncement of a reddish brown stain she had you in her grasp. You have defended her, protected her, and loved her from afar for so long. Now she is all yours rightly won through hot pursuit! To Jane and Maura!" Another drink as the toasts continued back and forth between Jane and Maura and Rebecca and Edward.

The guests began to dance around the dance floor the music a mixture of country, pop, and rock and roll. Already the drinking and congratulating were in full swing.

"Could Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles and Mr. and Mrs. Edward Saxton come to the dance floor?" Jane and Maura stepped onto the dance floor. Edward and Rebecca soon arrived. The band began playing a Thousand Years by Christina Perri as Jane pulled Maura close to her.

"_Hearts beat fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow"_

"You know this song really embodied how I feel about you Maur. I don't think you would ever know how afraid I was to fall in love with you. You Maura Rizzoli-Isles scared me to death." Jane whispered as she swung her wife around the dance floor.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

"You were afraid? Jane, you terrified me. Here you were this amazing real life hero afraid of nothing and no one. Then you became my friend and I got to see the real you. The part whose will was so strong that even when she was afraid or doubted herself she convinced herself to go forward. I just could never understand what you saw inside of me." Maura watched as Jane shook her head and smiled one of those secret smiles.

"_Time stands still beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every Breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer"_

"What didn't I see Maura. Brains, beauty, and passion, but even more a woman who was fun to be with, a challenge in all areas, and one who held my heart from the first." Jane kissed Maura deeply never stopping their dancing.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

"You are amazing Jane Rizzoli – Isles. You haven't stopped charming me from the day we met. I hope I am half the woman you think I am. I am going to enjoy showing you how much I love you the rest of your life." Maura hugged Jane closer. "You are Maura, and even more." Jane whispered back.

"_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer"_

Jane and Maura danced in their own little world as the chorus repeated. Nothing could separate the two hearts at this moment. Family and friends partied long into the night as the two couples basked in the warmth of love.


	23. Chapter 23

**Till Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter 23**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun. Please review and being your author a little pleasure in life. **

Jane looked over her shoulder to where Edward and Rebecca stood on the tarmac. Maura was speaking with Rebecca. She set her bags down for the gentlemen in the black Khakis to load onto the Falcon 300EX Exterior, Rebecca's private jet. Jane still couldn't believe how she had agreed to this trip to the Gulf Coast with Maura, but she had at the last minute. Jane stood from bending over feeling a slight hitch where the surgery on her lung had been done. She placed her hand over the scar closing her eyes reliving the hell of the last few months. The shock, fear, over riding pain, desolation, and grinding loneliness came back as scenes from the warehouse, Cavanaugh's office, and the long days before Maura's arrival at Rebecca's ranch reasserted themselves into her mind. Suddenly, a soft hand wrapped around her gently turning her into the sunlight.

"Still hurts?" Maura caught a glimpse of Jane's face. "Jane? You okay?" Jane blinked closing her eyes for a moment allowing all that was haunting her to be replaced by memories of the days with Maura on Rebecca's ranch and the wedding. She would not let the past spoil her future. Not anymore. She opened her eyes to find a concerned Maura gazing at her.

"Yeah, just…time catching up with me." Maura pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry. It will fade with time and the rest that doesn't we will deal with love." Jane nodded into Maura's shoulder.

"Let me say goodbye to Edward and Rebecca. " When Jane's head rose the warriors mask was firmly in place. Maura just shook her head and smiled. She had time to draw out the Jane she loved later. Jane let go of Maura and moved to the waiting couple.

"Thank you for everything. I am forever in your debt my friend." Jane hugged Rebecca close while Maura shook hugged Edward.

"Never in debt, with friends there is no talk of debt. We are equals Jane. Call if you need me." Rebecca kissed her softly on the cheek pulling back and catching her eyes. A lifetime of memories was exchanged in that one moment. "Take care of Maura. Let her be your strength and passion." Jane nodded and went to Edward next.

"Thank you for all you have done." Edward gathered her into a bear hug. Jane whispered into his ear, "Care for her Edward. Never give up on her."

"I won't Jane. Thank you for making my dreams real." Edward released the detective as Rebecca ended the soft kiss to Maura's lips.

"Hey now, that's my lady you're kissing Rebecca." Rebecca and Maura snickered. "Take care both of you. If Maura and I get time off ever again we will come for a visit." Edward and Rebecca watched as they walked to jet. The jet taxied for take-off and was soon gone.

"Come on love; let's get back to the ranch." Edward said as he hugged Rebecca.

"How about we don't go back?" Rebecca said as she wrapped her arms around her husband. How about we sneak off to Uvalde and the river? Just you and I for a week I am sure Jake can take care of the ranch."

Edward pretended to consider it and then smiled, "Yes, I would love that." The couple walked arm and arm toward the King Ranch Edition Truck waiting nearby. Rebecca looked back one last time where the jet had disappeared and smiled. She truly hoped Maura took her advice. Forty Thousand feet above Texas Maura had Jane trapped on the bed aboard the Falcon.

"Maura, now Maura we can wait…" Maura deftly removed Jane's shirt running a wet, pink tongue along Jane's pulse point on her neck.

"I am done waiting detective." A soft moan issued from Jane's lips as she attempted to catch her breath.

"You're mine now." Maura deftly unhooked Jane's bra and sent it flying. It caught on the bottle of Champaign that rested in the nearby bucket of ice. Maura then grabbed an erect pink nipple in her teeth gently pulling and then sucking it in deeply rolling her tongue around the areola. She released it with a soft pop causing Jane to buck.

"Let me introduce you to the mile high club." Jane felt her pants being removed and feeling of Maura's naked body coming to rest on top of her as she straddled the detective. The sounds of moans, gasps, and pleasurable cries soon filled the cabin.

"This is your Captain. We have reached our cruising altitude of forty thousand feet and expect to land at Corpus Christi Airport in one hour. If there is anything we can do to make your flight more pleasurable please let us know."

Epilogue coming


	24. Chapter 24

Till Death Do Us Part

Epilogue

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun. Well, we have come to the end of this story. It has ended at a natural spot. It would not be my story if I didn't leave you with a little interesting twist. Please review, reviews are like the clink of little gold coins in the bank of an author's soul your humble story teller, Deanlu. **

The sound of orderly's, nurses, and patients echoed down the bright white hallways of the Bridgewater State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Patients received the medication as lunch was being served. One gentleman in particular was reading the daily newspaper studying the society pages announcements. His eyes were drawn to one announcement in particular. There above the announcement were a smiling Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles from their wedding day.

"_Doctor Maura Isles of Boston, daughter of William and Constance Isles of Boston and Detective Jane Rizzoli of Boston, daughter of Frank and Angela Rizzoli of Boston, were married in a Texas Wedding at 3 p.m. on Saturday, March 10, 2012, at the ranch of Rebecca Anderson with Rebecca Anderson Officiating._

_Doctor Maura Isles is head medical examiner for Boston Police Department. Detective Jane Rizzoli is the first lady detective of Boston Homicide and a hero from her take down of a dirty officer last year. No plans for the honeymoon have been announced. The couple plan to make their home in the city of Boston."_

The hands holding the paper gripped the edges tightly causing it to crumple. "Oh Jane, what have you done? How could you separate us?" The voice whispered softly. "This is your fault Doctor Isles. I will have my Jane! I will exact revenge! Just you wait!" Peter Leonard's eyes flashed angrily as a nearby attendant took notice and approached.

"Peter, is there a problem?" The attendant noticed the announcement that Peter was looking at and made a mental note to tell Peter's attending.

"No Jackson, I am perfectly fine, perfectly fine." Peter said as he stared off into space making plans.

Half way across the country, in the city of Denver, Colorado sat an FBI agent at his desk enjoying his morning cup of coffee. "Hey, Agent Dean? I was told to give this to you." The sound of a newspaper hitting a desk caused Dean to spill his coffee.

"Damn it Henderson!" Dean put his coffee down and took a napkin wiping his tie off. It was then his eyes caught the flash of that familiar dark hair. He reached for the newspaper quickly turning it for a better view. There above the announcement were a smiling Jane and Maura Rizzoli-Isles from their wedding day.

"_Doctor Maura Isles of Boston, daughter of William and Constance Isles of Boston and Detective Jane Rizzoli of Boston, daughter of Frank and Angela Rizzoli of Boston, were married in a Texas Wedding at 3 p.m. on Saturday, March 10, 2012, at the ranch of Rebecca Anderson with Rebecca Anderson Officiating._

_Doctor Maura Isles is head medical examiner for Boston Police Department. Detective Jane Rizzoli is the first lady detective of Boston Homicide and a hero from her take down of a dirty officer last year. No plans for the honeymoon have been announced. The couple plan to make their home in the city of Boston."_

"Jane! No Jane, not her. It's a lie." But, no it wasn't. Right there in bold, clear as day sight was the picture of the woman he loved married to another. Dean's partner watched from his desk. He picked up the phone and made a call.

"Sir, you told me to call if I had any concerns. Yes, I think we need to do a complete psychological on Dean again. He seems to have fixated on Detective Rizzoli like you thought. Yes, I will let him know sir." Dean's partner hung up his phone and looked toward Dean.

"Dean, the boss wants to see you." Agent Dean never looked up. He just kept staring at the picture of Jane and Maura.

_Finis_


End file.
